


Treasure at Dolphin Bay

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: Sanford Secrets [1]
Category: Secrets of the Deep
Genre: F/M, Hardy boys title, Mermaids, Secrets of the Deep - Freeform, Treasure at Dolphin Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Robby Hoenig, his parents, and his best friend Harry Smith are in Hawaii for summer vacation as well as visiting Robby's grandfather and his dolphin research center. But while there, two mysteries surface, a dolphin was found injured and one of the scientists has gone missing. as the family dives deeper to get to the bottom of it, more mysteries surface and they find out more than they bargained for.For those who have read the Treasure at Dolphin bay, which is a Hardy boys book, this kinda starts off the same, and then becomes its own thing. Hope you like it!!
Relationships: Harry/Irene
Series: Sanford Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787215
Kudos: 1





	1. Summer Vacation

“Woohoo!” Hariman Smith, better known as Harry, went dashing across the sand towards the waves, a surfboard tucked under his arm. “Last one in is rotten tuna!”   
Harry’s best friend, Robertson Hoenig, or Robby as he preferred, let out a hearty laugh as he raced after Harry, carrying his own surfboard. “We’ll see about that!” The two threw their boards into the water and jumped on them, paddling further out to sea. A wave came towards them and both stood up to catch it. Here, Harry showed his expertise. He was the better surfer of the two, while Robby was quickly showing that he was the better swimmer to any passerbys. One look at them would make others think they were from Hawaii, what with their surfer haircuts, their tanned skin, and relative ease in the water. Or at least California, where both boys were from. Robby in particular lived in the sea. Both of his parents were marine biologists and had their station a ways away from Point Loma and had a P.O. box in San Diego. It was in fact how the two families met, and a fast friendship grew. Now Harry was with the Hoenigs in Hawaii to visit Robby’s grandfather, Jacob Von Hoffer, before both boys started college in the fall.   
“Hey Robby! Look! Your mom’s waving at us!” Harry pointed towards the bungalow the Hoenigs were renting for the summer. Robby looked, his mother, Miriam, was waving at them.   
Robby waved back. “Guess breakfast is ready.”   
Harry grinned. “Good because I’m starving!” Robby kicked him off his board. Harry came back up, coughing. “Hey!”   
Robby just laughed. “Last one back is rotten tuna!” He began paddling back.   
“Hey! No fair! You little cheat!” Harry clambered back onto his board and began paddling as quickly as he could to catch up to Robby. Both boys were whooping and laughing as they dashed back across the sand. They stood up their boards against the porch and burst into the kitchen.   
Miriam turned to them and placed a hand on her hip. “No running in the bungalow, boys.”   
The boys grinned sheepishly. “Yes ma’am.”   
“Besides, if you walk slowly, you might make it to the table at the same time as the food,” said Robby’s father, James, from his post at the stove. He was frying up some eggs and thick slices of bacon. Miriam went to the counter next to him and grabbed a couple bowls of rice and brought them to the breakfast table.   
“Is this a Hawaiian breakfast?” asked Harry, looking at the rice as he and Robby sat down.   
James laughed nervously. “Well, sort of. Just found out it’s supposed to be sausage, not bacon. And I wanted to try duck eggs, so . . .” He shrugged as he placed two plates of bacon and eggs on the table. “Well, hope it tastes good.”   
Miriam patted her husband’s back, her hazel eyes twinkling merrily. “Oh I’m sure it’s fine, James, Hawaiians eat a lot of pork.”   
Harry waved his hand dismissively. “Oh don’t worry, Mr. Hoenig, you and Mrs. Hoenig are great cooks. It’s going to taste great. Besides, it’s bacon, you can’t go wrong with bacon.” The others laughed.   
“Is there something to go with the rice?” asked Robby as he got up and got forks and knives for everyone.   
“Well, you can mix the eggs and the bacon in with it,” suggested James. “Otherwise, maybe some butter and syrup? Make it into a sort of rice pudding?”   
Robby nodded slowly. “That could work.” Harry was already cutting up some eggs and bacon and adding it to his rice. Everyone watched as he took a big bite and chewed it. His face lit up and he gave a thumbs up.   
“It tastes great!”   
James let out a sigh. “Oh good. But next time, we’ll have a real Hawaiian breakfast for sure.” The others chuckled.   
His wife kissed his cheek. “”Don’t worry about it dear. These two are like garbage disposals, they’ll eat anything you put before them.”   
“Aw, Mom!” exclaimed Robby. “We like it when our food tastes good too, you know.”   
“Yeah!” said Harry. “This is great, by the way.” He took another bite.   
“Well I’m glad you like it. We do need to hurry it up though, your grandfather called while you were out surfing.”   
Robby’s eyes brightened. “And? What did he say?”   
Miriam smiled. “He’s got tickets reserved for you two to look at the museum and the dolphins.”   
“Really?” chorused Robby and Harry.   
Miriam nodded, grinning. “And he has special permission for you to stay after the museum part’s closed and play with the dolphins.”   
Harry and Robby threw up their hands. “Yes!”   
James chuckled. “Just remember, these aren’t Risso’s dolphins like Balthazar, these are your more common bottlenose dolphins, like Flipper.”   
Robby bobbed his head. “I know Dad, they’re different yet similar . . .” He paused and laughed. “But why should I be telling you that, you’re a marine biologist!”   
“Yeah, I was going to say, I’ve finished all my lectures years ago, I don’t need another one.” James winked and grinned. “Besides, I’ll probably be getting my fair share from your grandfather.” He snuck a glance at Miriam.   
Miriam chuckled. “I’m sure we both will.”   
“You’re coming with us?” asked Robby.  
Miriam and James nodded. “Except while you two get to enjoy the museum . . .” began Megan.   
“We’ll be hanging out with your grandfather behind the scenes until the tour’s over,” finished James. “And then we’ll join you.”   
Miriam glanced at the clock. “And we’d better hurry it up. The museum’s only open one day a week, and it’s going to be busy. We need to leave soon.”   
The boys nodded. “Alright!” The four quickly finished eating their breakfast, cleaned up, and changed into nicer clothes. The next minute they were in the rented Jeep and taking off down the road towards the Institute of Cetacean Studies. When they pulled into the parking lot of the crisp brick and white trimmed building, there were already hundreds of cars there. A long line of people were already waiting by the front doors. Miriam glanced at her watch.   
“Looks like we got here just in time. The doors should be opening in a couple of minutes. Let’s hurry up and get in line.”   
James nodded as he turned off the Jeep. “Sounds like a plan.” The four got out the Jeep and walked towards the end of the line, right as the doors opened. Everyone began filing through the doors as two women greeted them and handed out tickets and pamphlets. The one on the right was a strawberry blonde while the one on the left was Hawaiian.  
“What are the tickets for?” asked Robby.  
“Forget the tickets, man, those babes are hot,” whispered Harry. Robby nudged him and glanced back at his mom for an answer to his question.   
“Dad told me that only one person is allowed to swim with the dolphins each week, so they have a lottery to do it,” said Miriam with a slight chuckle.   
“Oh, well, we’re going to get to swim with them later, so . . .” began Robby.   
“I just want a ticket to know the names of those lovely ladies.”   
Robby rolled his eyes. “Of course you do. Just remember you’re no Mitch Buchannon,” he said, referring to Harry’s favorite show, Baywatch.   
Harry punched his shoulder. “And you’re no Sandy Ricks,” he said, referring to Robby’s favorite show, Flipper.   
Robby leaned into him. “Yeah, whatever, I’m not looking to get their numbers, like you are.”   
“Alright you two, knock it off, or I’ll take you right back to the bungalow,” said James.   
“Yes sir,” the boys chorused. But they were grinning at each other widely.   
They approached the Hawaiian. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun with a couple of loose ringlets framing her tanned face. When she smiled, it seemed the smile went all the way into her grey-green eyes. Her eyes reminded Robby of the sun shining through the sea. “Hello! Welcome to the Institute of Cetacean Studies. We understand that’s a long name, so we go by ICS for short. Here is a pamphlet to accompany today’s tour and tickets for the raffle for a swim with the dolphin.”   
“Thank you Miss, but . . .” began James, but he was interrupted by Harry, who was trying to read her name badge.  
“Ilith-yia?” he said slowly.   
“Ilithyia Marshall,” she said with a little waver in her smile.  
“Greek, is it?” asked Miriam. Ilithyia nodded slowly. “I’ve never heard of that name before. It’s very charming.”   
The smile seemed to come back in full. “Why thank you ma’am. Ilithyia was the goddess of childbirth.”   
“She was? Well it suits you quite well, and for your job too! It’s wonderful when that happens.”   
The smile really came back for sure. “Oh, thank you so much! You’re so sweet!” She held out the tickets. “But don’t forget your tickets!”   
James waved his hand. “No need, as I was trying to explain before I was interrupted by Harry here trying to pronounce your name correctly, we’re not going to swim with the dolphin.”   
Harry held out his hand. “But I would like your number, please.”   
Ilithyia chuckled before placing a hand on her hip. “Aren’t you a little too young for me?”   
Harry seemed to deflate though he kept a grin on his face. “Say what?”   
“You’re, what, eighteen, nineteen?”   
“Eighteen,” said Robby.   
“Yeah, I’m twenty-five.”   
Harry’s face fell. “Oh.”   
Ilithyia laughed. “But I do have a sister who’s your age, and she is here volunteering with the dolphins. I could point her out to you at the swim.”   
Harry glanced at the Hoenigs with puppy eyes. James sighed. “I guess these two can have the tickets, but none for my wife and I, please.”   
Ilithyia nodded. “Sounds good.”   
“Yes!” cheered Harry as Ilithyia handed him and Robby a ticket. They went into the museum and the tour began. Ilithyia, along with her coworker, Maggie Cone, gave the tour and answered any questions. Around nine-thirty, the two suggested that everyone get a mid-morning snack if they wanted, but no one could eat anything after ten-thirty if they wanted to go swim with the dolphins. But everyone was free to wander around the museum until the winning raffle ticket was drawn at noon.   
“Man, I wonder if her sister looks like her,” whispered Harry as the two boys meandered around the museum. Robby’s parents had already left the tour to search for Robby’s grandfather.   
Robby chuckled. “Got over her that quickly already, huh?”   
Harry scoffed as he tapped Robby’s shoulder. “Does me no good to get hung up over a girl I’ve got no chance with.”   
Robby nodded. “A good philosophy to live by.” He turned away from the display of dolphins he had been looking at to give his best friend a smirk. “It just makes you look like some kind of playboy.”   
Harry scoffed as he pushed Robby. “Says the wealthy one.”   
Robby laughed. “Yes, exactly.” The boys returned to meandering around the museum, looking more at quizzing each other than learning new things. Robby especially knew a lot about dolphins, thanks in part to the books his grandfather gave him and his own dolphin friend, Balthazar. Harry needed to brush up on a fact or two, but he pretty much knew about as much as Robby.   
Finally, the noon hour struck, and everyone excitedly went outside to the little stadium overlooking a lagoon separated from the sea by a coral reef. Ilithyia and Maggie were already there, waiting for them. There were two others, sitting on the edge of the wall that separated the stadium from the lagoon. Harry pointed them out. Both Hawaiian girls looked to be around their age.  
“Think one of them is her sister?”   
Robby whacked his shoulder. “Stop worrying about it, man, she’ll get to it when she gets to it. We’re going to be here a little longer anyways. We’ve got time.”   
Harry huffed. “I know, I know, but the one in the green one piece looks really pretty, man.”   
Robby glanced at her. “Yeah, she is.”   
“Hey, am I going to have to fight you for her?”   
Robby chuckled. “Oh cut it out, Harry, a guy can admire pretty things, can’t he? I was just agreeing with you.”   
“Alright, alright, as long as that was the case. I will fight you for her if you start liking her too.”   
Robby rolled his eyes. “That won’t be necessary. She looks more like your type anyways. It just depends on if you’re her type.”   
Harry crossed his arms. “And what does that mean?”   
“Thank you all for coming,” said Maggie, breaking into their conversation. “And now comes the moment you’ve all been waiting for. We have in this enclosed pool one of our dolphins. His name is Kalea. He’s going to pick a number from that hat.” She pointed, there, in one of the girls’ hands, was a hat. She was holding it over the water. Kalea was splashing around. Robby grinned. The dolphin seemed to be looking forward to the swim as much as anyone else. “Be sure to have your numbers out so you can see them. Whichever number I call, get on down here.”  
Harry glanced around at the other contestants. “Well this should be fun.”   
Robby nodded. “I do wonder who’ll get it.”   
Maggie had turned around, whistled, and gave Kalea a few hand signals. The dolphin whistled in reply and nodded before swimming towards the hat. The girl lowered the hat and the dolphin plucked a number from it. He swam back to Maggie and dropped it in her outstretched hand. She straightened up and read the number out loud. “Ah, the lucky number is one of my favorites, in fact. Number thirteen!” There was a mumbling as everyone checked their numbers, but no one seemed to have it. The boys glanced around in surprise. Did no one have that number? “Um, number thirteen?”   
A young girl stood up. “Maybe that number wasn’t given to anybody.”   
Maggie shook her head. “We always put in the numbers that we hand out. Someone has to have it.”   
“Can you draw again?” asked the little girl.   
Maggie then locked eyes with Harry and Robby. “Hey, you two don’t have your numbers out!” Everyone turned to look at the boys. They sheepishly pulled out their numbers. They had completely forgotten that they had taken a ticket.   
Harry gasped when he saw Robby’s number. “Robby, the dolphin picked your number!”   
Maggie cheered with relief. “Come on down!”   
Robby stood up and raised his hand. “Um, could you pick someone else?”   
Maggie blinked. “Don’t you want to swim with the dolphins?”   
“Well, yes, but . . .”   
Maggie waved him down. “Then come on! We don’t have all day!” Robby and Harry glanced at each other, sighed, and shrugged. Robby went down to the jumping board. He took off his shirt, shoes, and socks, and was fitted with a life vest. Maggie explained all the rules, to be relaxed, to let the dolphin come to him, to not grip the dorsal fin too tightly, that he was a guest in the dolphin’s home, but Robby practically ignored her, only listening to nod to show he understood what she was saying. He already knew everything on how to ride a dolphin, he had been riding Balthazar for years now. The refresher he knew was mandated by law, though, so it wasn’t like he could blame her. That, and she didn’t know about Balthazar, so that wasn’t her fault either. Finally Robby eased himself into the water and swam slowly towards the dolphin, looking for signs of agitation or playfulness.   
“Remember, let him come to you,” said Maggie, right as Robby stopped swimming and was letting Kalea do just that. Kalea swam around him once, and then splashed him playfully. Robby grinned, that was his cue. He splashed back at Kalea. He laughed when Kalea splashed him again and nodded his head. He went under and popped up between Robby’s legs.   
“You’re doing great!” shouted Maggie.  
“Alright, buddy, let’s do this.” Robby grabbed a hold of Kelea’s dorsal fin and took a deep breath. The next second, they had gone under. Robby knew that to make it easier on Kalea, he had to relax and let his body move with Kalea. They shot out of the water, and Robby took another breath before going back under. It was on his third jump that he realized everyone else had been quiet, except for Harry.   
“That’s it, man, ride him, you old-timer!” Harry’s laugh was cut short when Kalea dove again. Kalea shot through the water before leaping again. Robby let out a whoop before taking in another breath. Yes, this wasn’t Balthazar, but it was pretty similar. And he kinda missed it.   
A whistling brought the fun to a stop. “It’s time to come in!” shouted Maggie. Kalea started to, but then paused. He turned his head and looked out to sea.   
“What is it, boy?” Robby glanced in the direction the dolphin was looking. They could hear things humans couldn’t. Had he heard something?   
Maggie blew the whistle again. “Kalea, come in.” She blew it again. “Kalea!” Kalea glanced at Robby. Robby nodded and braced himself for another run. “Kalea! Come!” But Kalea took off, towards the sea, with Robby hanging on. The dolphin kept Robby mostly above the water line, but they were going so fast, it didn’t feel like he was staying above water for very long. At least he could breathe a little more normally. Kalea began making squeaking noises and whistles. Another whistle was heard in reply. So he had heard something! Robby scanned the water for the other dolphin. It must be in danger, but he couldn’t see it. Then he did, when Kalea slowed down near the reef. It was flapping around the reef. Robby let go of Kalea to get a better look, and Kalea jumped over the reef. Robby gasped. There was blood coming from the dolphin’s side!


	2. An Injured Dolphin

“You’re hurt!” Kalea was helping the other dolphin over the reef. Robby took a quick glance around. He couldn’t see any sharks, but that didn’t mean they weren’t on their way. Did this just happen recently then? But the only thing Robby could see was a small island in the distance. It was close enough that Robby could tell it kinda had a hat-shape to it, but far away enough that you had to have a boat, or a dolphin, to get to it within a day’s trip.   
Robby turned back to the dolphins when Kalea gave squeak. “Alright, alright, I’ll help, was just making sure there weren’t any sharks nearby.” Robby began helping maneuver the dolphin over the reef.. “I got him, Kalea, I got him, just be careful, alright?” Between the two of them, they got the dolphin to the other side of the reef. Robby turned and shouted, hoping the people at ICS heard him. “We’ve got an injured dolphin here! We’re coming in!” He positioned himself on Kalea again. “Can you take us both in?” Kalea nodded. “Alright, but be careful, he’s losing a lot of blood.” Kalea whistled, as if to say ‘I know’, before taking off towards the lagoon, the injured dolphin being gently pushed forward by his nose and Robby on his back. The going back was a little slower than before, but it was certainly faster than if Robby was swimming by himself.   
As soon as they got close enough, Robby began flailing his arms and shouting. “Hey! We’ve got an injured dolphin! Get a team out here!”   
Maggie’s eyes widened when she saw the dolphin. “Poipu!”   
“Get help!” shouted Robby. He had only seen a bit of the wound, but by the way it was bleeding, it was bad. Poipu needed medical attention immediately, and who knows how long he had been bleeding. A sense of relief flooded Robby when he saw that Harry took off like a bullet. At least someone was moving. Then everyone else seemed to move.   
“Irene, go get Dr. Cho and Dr. Von Hoffer!” shouted Ilithyia as she kicked off her shoes, her socks, and her jacket and jumped into the water. She swam towards the dolphin and began examining him. Meanwhile, the pretty brunette Harry had been eyeing took off. A boy around Robby’s age appeared at the edge with an ICS shirt and looked on in shock.   
“What’s going on?”   
“Poipu’s been hurt, Stan,” said Maggie, “please get the visitors to leave.” She took off her own shoes, socks, and jacket and dove in as well. Stan turned to the crowd and began ushering them out. Robby stayed with Kalea, who was squeaking with worry.   
“I think you found your friend in time,” Robby told him soothingly.   
“Sir, I’m going to need you to get out of the water,” said Ilithyia. “We’re going to need to bring in some equipment and you can’t be here.”   
“Thank you for helping Kalea get Poipu here,” said Maggie. “You may leave with your family.”   
“I can’t,” said Robby as he got out of the lagoon. The women glanced at him in shock. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his parents and grandfather coming out with Harry, Irene, and a woman his grandfather’s age. A couple more people followed a second later with some equipment.   
Jacob Von Hoffer gave Robby a quick hug. “Good job, Robby, can you tell me anything?”   
“Wait, what?” exclaimed the women. Jacob and Miriam were taking off their shoes and socks.   
“Well, Grandpa, Kalea did all the heavy lifting, and he heard Poipu calling for help.” He did furrow his brow. “Though, this had to have happened recently, there weren’t any sharks in the area. Not that I noticed. Though they could have just picked up the trail when Kalea and I found him.”   
Jacob patted his back. “Good job, then we can save this dolphin’s life.” By then, both James and Miriam were in the water, explaining not just their relationship with Jacob Von Hoffer, but their jobs as well. Jacob joined them in the water.   
“You’re Dr. Von Hoffer’s grandson?” asked Irene. Harry, Robby, and Irene were now the only ones standing in the stadium, all the visitors were gone and everyone else was in the water, tending to the injured dolphin.   
Robby smiled and nodded. “Yeah, which is why I didn’t want to do the dolphin swim, to be honest. I have my own dolphin friend at home, a Risso’s dolphin, though. Plus, Grandpa was going to let us come here whenever we wanted.”   
Irene's eyes widened. “Your own dolphin friend?” She chuckled. “Well that explains how you were able to ride Kalea so well!” She smiled at the team working on Poipu. “And why you went along with Kalea when he heard Poipu’s cries for help. You understood his signals and let him lead.” She held out her hand. “I’m Irene Marshall.”   
“I was right! You are Ilithyia’s sister!” said Harry as he grasped her hand. He grinned. “I’m Harry Smith.”   
She raised an eyebrow. “Uh, OK.”   
Robby chuckled. “I’m Robby Hoenig, and your sister was telling us about you.”   
“Ah, I see. Well, Robby, let’s get you dried up. I think I’d better get towels for everyone else too. Come on.” The boys took a look back at the lagoon. The entire team was moving Poipu out of the lagoon. Robby grabbed his clothes before they turned and dashed after Irene.   
“Where are they taking Poipu?” asked Robby when they caught up to her.   
She glanced back at them for a brief second. “To a sectioned-off part of the lagoon. It’s smaller, but it works for injured animals. It allows the scientists to keep an eye on their progress while allowing them some freedom.” She stopped in front of a closet and opened it, revealing stacks of towels. She took one and handed it to Robby. “Here.”   
Robby took it and began drying himself off. “Thanks.” Harry held out his arms, and she glanced at him, blinking in surprise.   
Harry shrugged. “I’m here, might as well help.”   
Her lips curled slightly. “Well, thank you.” She pulled out a stack of towels and placed them in his outstretched arms. “How old are you two anyway?”   
“We’re both eighteen, just graduated high school.”   
Robby nodded as he pulled on his shirt. “And both of us have been accepted into Sanford Institute, though Harry here isn’t quite sure yet what he wants to major in.”  
“Sanford? The best science college in the world? Both of you?”   
“Well, it’s one of the best,” said Robby.   
“Hey, I’m as smart as he is!” said Harry at the same time.   
Irene scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”   
“But I am!”   
Robby chuckled as he stood. “He is, I just think a park ranger or an ocean cartographer is more up his alley than anything else.”   
“And you, what are you majoring in?”   
Robby grinned. “I’m going to be a marine biologist, like my parents and my grandpa. Continue on in the family business.”   
Irene nodded. “Those sound great.” She glanced at Harry. “Though, maybe not so much an ocean cartographer, there are things that are hidden for a reason, and some things that don’t want to be found.” She said the last part with such force that it startled the two. They glanced at each other, wondering, what did she mean by that? Robby hada mind to ask her about it, but was interrupted by the appearance of a breathless Stan.   
“Oh good,” said Stan between breaths of air, “you’re getting towels.”   
“Oh, they’re finished moving Poipu?”   
Stan nodded. “They have.” He glanced at Robby. “And since you’re all dry now, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”   
“Um, Stan, Robby is Dr. Von Hoffer’s grandson, and Harry is a guest of the family’s.”   
Stan opened and closed his mouth like a codfish. “S-say what?” He glanced at Robby. “Really?”   
Robby smiled and nodded. “Yes, I am Dr. Jacob Von Hoffer’s grandson. Both of my parents actually went into the lagoon to help take care of Poipu.”   
Stan’s mouth opened wider. “No way!”   
“Way,” said Harry with a grin.   
Stan reached out his hand. “Well then, it’s a real pleasure to meet you, Robby, I’m Stan Ho’opi’i, I’m an intern here.”   
Robby shook his hand. “Robby Hoenig, and my friend, Harry Smith.”   
Stan turned and shook hands with Harry. “Pleasure to meet you too.”   
Harry smiled. “Same here, man.”   
“Man, you two are so lucky. What’s life like on a station?”   
“Stan, will you help us get these towels to the doctors?” asked Irene.   
Stan grinned sheepishly. “Oh yeah, right.” He grabbed a few towels from Irene, and the group walked back to the lagoon, Robby and Harry taking turns telling them about life on and in the ocean.   
“Man, you guys are so lucky!” Stan exclaimed as they walked towards the lagoon. Irene looked to be deep in thought. She brightened though when she saw Kalea do a somersault when he saw them.  
“Oh there you are,” said Jacob.   
“Took you long enough,” muttered Maggie as they handed towels to everyone.  
“Maggie,” warned the woman. She rose and held out her hand to Robby. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Robby, and you as well, Harry, James and Miriam have been telling us all about you two.” She smiled. “Kalea was lucky to have you as his partner today, anyone else would have been utterly clueless as to what to do with an injured dolphin.”  
Robby shrugged. “I was just letting Kalea lead. Dr. Cho, right?”   
She nodded. “Yes, Dr. Helen Cho.”   
Robby grinned. “Grandpa has just been full of praise of your work.”   
Dr. Cho turned a surprised face to Jacob. “Has he now?”   
“What? You are good at what you do, I don't think there's anyone better.”   
Dr. Cho sighed. “And how many times do I have to tell you to stop? I'm not that great, I’m just doing my job.”   
Jacob sighed as he stood up. “Yes yes, I know, I know, but I can't help but admire how well you do your work.”   
“Now Jacob . . .” Dr. Cho was interrupted by a collective groan. They glanced at the rest of the group before Miriam and James burst out laughing. The others soon joined in, and everyone was eventually introduced to Robby and Harry. But the mood became serious again when Dr. Cho mentioned the name Jack Storm.   
“He still hasn't shown up?” asked Jacob.   
Stan shook his head. “I haven’t seen him come in at all, and I double-checked with Maizie before I came out here.” He shook his head. “She still hasn’t seen him.”   
Dr. Cho began to pace, rubbing her chin. “This isn’t like him.” She glanced at Maggie. “You’re the closest person here to him, do you know anything?”   
Maggie shook her head. “I don’t.”   
Dr. Cho paced some more. “And now we have to find out what happened to Poipu.” She paused and glanced at Irene. “Do you have a vehicle you can use?”   
Irene glanced at Ilithyia. “Well, I came here with Ilithyia . . .”   
Harry raised his hand. “We’ve got a Jeep . . .”  
“Harry!” blurted Robby.   
Harry glanced at Robby before glancing at James and Miriam. “May we use it, please?”   
Jame glanced at Dr. Cho. “What do they need a vehicle for?”   
“I would like it if they went to check in on Jack’s house.” She bit her lip. “I just hope nothing bad happened to him.”   
“How long would it take to get to his house from here?” asked Miriam.   
Dr. Cho glanced at Maggie before looking at the Hoenigs. “About twenty minutes to get there.”   
James glanced at Miriam and nodded. “We were planning on staying here until two.”   
Miriam nodded. “Yes, they can use it until then.”   
James held up a finger. “On one condition.”   
The boys glanced at each other before turning to James. “Yeah?”   
“Bring us some lunch. I'm beginning to feel the pangs of starvation.”   
Miriam whacked his shoulder. “James!”  
Jacob laughed. “Give me a second and I’ll get you the address of a good restaurant along with Jack’s address. Just mention my name, and they'll take care of you.” He walked into the building.   
Meanwhile James reached into his jacket, pulled out the keys, and handed them to Robby. “Don't lose them.” He glanced at Harry and Irene. “Please make sure he doesn't lose them.”   
“Hey!” said Robby as he took the keys. “I'm not going to lose them!”   
“Well, I’ve got two people to help you make sure that doesn’t happen now,” said James with a wink.   
Robby rolled his eyes. “OK, the keys definitely won't get lost.”   
James nodded. “Good.”   
Robby huffed as he turned towards the doors. “Guess now we just have to wait for Grandpa to get back.”   
Miriam nodded at the doors. “Why don't you wait inside? Then you can just leave.”   
Robby nodded. “Fair enough. We’ll see you soon!”   
“Irene, call us when you get to Jack’s house, alright?” said Dr. Cho as the teens began walking away.   
“I will!” said Irene. She waved before following the boys into the building. They waited only a minute before Jacob came to the front with a card and instructions on a piece of paper.   
“Ah, you’re already ready to go. Well, here’s the directions to Jack’s house and the address, plus the restaurant. Remember, just say my name and tell them how many people are eating, they’ll take care of you.”   
“Thanks Grandpa,” said Robby. “See you soon!”   
“Bye!” The others chorused as they waved goodbye. The three dashed out to the car, and the next minute, they were on their way.   
“So, where are you going to college?” Harry asked Irene.   
“Who said I was going to college?”   
“Oh, um, well, no one . . . but, uh,” stammered Harry.   
Irene chuckled. “I’m thinking of Sanford as well.”   
Harry grinned. “Nice! We’ll all be going to the same college! What are you majoring in?”   
Irene shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet, definitely some kind of marine science, but not sure yet which one.”   
Harry nodded. “That’s fair, there’s so many great ones to choose from!”   
Irene smiled. “That there is.” She turned to look at Robby in the rear view mirror. “Robby, did you know you were going to be a marine biologist all your life?”  
Robby hemmed and hawed. “Well, kinda? I thought I might, but I wasn’t quite sure until last year, when I helped my dad save a blue whale.”   
Irene gasped. “You and your dad saved a blue whale?”   
Robby and Harry both grinned and nodded. “That they did,” said Harry, “and boy that was one wild ride.”   
“You were there?” asked Irene.   
Harry bobbed his head. “Oh yeah, I had to help, Mrs. Hoenig wasn’t there.”   
“Where did she go?”   
“She was in Miami visiting my Aunt Sophie,” explained Robby. “She got back the day after the blue whale was well enough to go back into the deep sea.”   
“And that’s when you knew for sure?”   
Robby nodded. “Yup, though, like I said, I kinda thought I would, I like taking care of Balthazar.”   
“Does Balthazar have a pod of his own?”   
“He sometimes hangs out with other dolphins, but I do believe he’s come to think of our station as home.”   
“And you’re his bestest friend in the whole wide world!” said Harry.   
Robby smiled. “And he’s mine.”   
“Hey! What am I, chopped liver?”   
Robby laughed. “You’re my other bestest friend in the whole wide world!”   
Harry scoffed. “Sure I am.”   
“Oh, is that Jack’s house?” asked Irene as Robby slowed down to pull into a driveway.   
Harry glanced at the piece of paper Jacob gave them. “According to this address it is.”   
Robby parked the car and turned off the engine. “Looks kind of cool.”   
“Yeah, but it also looks kind of empty,” said Irene as they got out of the vehicle.   
“So, um, we just knock and see if he answers?” asked Harry. The two boys gasped when Irene just walked into the house.   
“Hey! You can’t just walk into people’s houses like that!” exclaimed Harry as they dashed in after her.   
“Here, we can, “said Irene matter-of-factly. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. “Jack! Jack Storm! Are you here?” No answer. “Jack! It’s Irene! Are you here?” Again, no answer.   
“I’ll check the bedroom,” said Robby.   
“I’ll check the bathroom,” said Harry.   
“I’ll check the backyard,” said Irene. Both boys went to check the rooms while Irene went outside. “Jack!” she called out. “Jack Storm! Are you here?” The only thing she heard was the sound of insects buzzing around. The yard wasn’t very big, so she took a quick look around before going back into the house. Both boys were waiting for her. “Anything?”   
They shook their heads. “Nothing,” said Harry. Irene glanced around worriedly. Where had Jack Storm gone?


	3. A Missing Man

Irene glanced at the boys worriedly before taking out her cell phone and calling ICS.   
“Hi Maizie, it’s Irene, I need to talk to Dr. Cho.” She began to pace around while the boys leaned against the counter, waiting patiently. Robby glanced around the kitchen, the guy at least was neat. He noticed some pictures on the refrigerator and went to get a closer look. There was a picture of Maggie standing next to a guy with unusual hazel eyes and windswept sandy brown hair. His gaze was intense. But from the way he and Maggie were standing, it looked like they were a couple.   
“Hey Irene,” whispered Robby. She paused in her pacing and looked at him. He pointed to the picture. “Is that Jack?” She nodded and went back to pacing. Harry joined him to look at the picture.   
“Huh, weird shade of eye color,” muttered Harry. His forehead furrowed. “Is it just me, or does this picture make it look like Jack and Maggie are a couple?”  
Robby glanced at him. “You noticed too?”   
Hary scoffed. “Hard not to.” There were other pictures, older ones, that looked like they were of Jack and his parents.   
“Dr. Cho? Hi, yes, it’s Irene, we . . . no, no Dr. Cho, he’s not here. We’ve searched everywhere.” She nodded a couple of times as she listened to whatever it was that Dr. CHo was telling her. The boys watched and waited. “Yes ma’am . . . yes ma’am . . . we’ll definitely do that before we head to the restaurant. We’ll see you when we get back. Bye Dr. Cho.” She hung up with a sigh.   
“So, what does Dr. Cho want us to do?” asked Harry.   
“She wants us to find out if he left any clues as to where he was going last night. I’ll check with the neighbors if you want to check in here.”   
The boys nodded. “Meet at the car in ten minutes?” asked Robby.   
Irene nodded. “Sounds good.” She walked out the front door and went to the house next door.   
Harry huffed. “Well, we’d better get looking.”   
“Harry, check the bookcase, I’ll check his desk.”   
“It’s more than likely going to be in the desk, man,” said Harry.  
“More than likely, but I want to cover all our bases. We’ll leave the coffee table for last.”   
Harry saluted him. “Roger that.” There was mostly silence while the two worked, besides the sound of paper rustling.   
“Huh,” Robby said rather loudly as he picked up a card and read it. Harry snapped his book shut and quickly stepped over to the desk.   
“You found something?”   
Robby showed him the card. “Maybe?”   
Harry read the card. “‘Jack, I know you’ll find what you’re looking for and all our troubles will end. Love, Maggie.’” There was a moment of silence as the two boys processed the note.   
“He’s been out looking for something, but what?” asked Robby, finally breaking the silence.   
“And he and Maggie definitely are together,” said Harry. “Plus, it sounds like Maggie might know.”   
Robby nodded. “But this might not have anything to do with his disappearance.”   
Harry shrugged. “Might not be, but it’s all we’ve got right now.”   
Robby nodded. “That is true, unfortunately.”   
“You didn’t find anything else?”   
“No, did you?”   
Harry shook his head. “Nah.” He waved the book he had been holding. “Nothing but books on marine life and Hawaii.” Harry grinned. “A few of which were written by your folks.”   
Robby scoffed. “Well duh, anyone serious about marine biology would have them.”   
Harry chuckled. “I know, but that would mean this guy is serious about marine biology.” He paused. “But then, where did he go?”   
Robby sighed. “Well, ready to see if the coffee table has any answers?”   
Harry scoffed. “You bet. I’m sure I opened every book to see if there was anything between the pages, nothing.” He returned the book to the shelf. “Let’s get this over with quickly, I think I’m beginning to feel those pangs of starvation your dad was talking about.”   
Robby’s stomach grumbled. He grinned sheepishly. “I think I am too.” The two made quick work of everything on the coffee table, but nothing seemed to stick out or seemed important.   
“Well, that’s that,” said Harry. He glanced at his watch. “And it looks like it’s just about time to meet with Irene.”   
Robby nodded as he stood up. “If you want to head out that way, you can, I want to take a picture of this card so we can show it to Maggie. Hopefully that will convince her to tell us what’s going on.”   
Harry jumped up. “Then I’ll snap one of that picture of the two of them, that might help.”   
“Good idea.” Both boys quickly snapped the photos before dashing out the door and went to the car. Irene was already waiting for them.   
“Did you find anything?” Both boys shook their heads.   
“But this did catch my attention,” said Robby as he showed her the picture.   
Irene read the message softly. “But that might not mean anything,” said once she finished reading.   
“We know, but if Maggie can give us some clue as to what he was looking for, it could start us in the right direction,” said Robby.   
“Well, it might, and it kinda fits with the neighbors’ reports.”   
“What did they have to say?” asked Harry as Robby pocketed his phone and unlocked the Jeep.   
“Just that, for the past six months, Jack has gone to bed early, left the house after midnight and came back before four. He then got up at six to come to work.”   
“Man, how does he do that?” asked Harry.   
“Do they know where he went?” asked Robby as Harry and Irene got into the Jeep and buckled in.   
Irene shook her head. “They’re not sure, but a couple of times they saw he had something that looked like it belonged to ICS, and thought he was going to a night shift.” She glanced between the boys and frowned. “But there is no night shift!”   
Harry shrugged. “How would they have known? They didn’t ask him about it.”   
Irene huffed. “That is true.”   
“But then, why would Jack be going to ICS at night?” asked Robby.   
“And if so, where does this whole thing about looking for something come in?” asked Harry.   
“It still might have nothing to do with it,” said Robby.   
Irene gasped as she gripped the seats. “Or, it might have everything to do with it.”   
“Huh?” chorused the boys.   
“There’s a rumor that the Hawaiian Heist was buried on or near Devil’s Hat!”   
“Huh?” chorused the boys again, even more confused.   
Irene sighed. “Right, you don’t know about that. Devil’s Hat is an island just off of Nai’a Bay, you should have seen it, Robby, when you and Kalea were saving Poipu.”  
“Oh, I did!” exclaimed Robby. “But I thought it looked more like a pirate’s hat.”   
Irene chuckled. “It does, but it’s called Devil’s Hat because rumor has it that it’s haunted.”   
“Really?” asked both boys.   
Irene nodded. “It’s been stated by several eyewitnesses to have seen a woman dressed in white floating around the cliffs and they heard a woman singing a haunting melody. A lighthouse was built there years ago, but no one could stand working there for more than a week. Now it’s totally abandoned, but the waters around the island make for great surfing.”   
“OK,” said Harry slowly, “so why would Jack be looking there for something, and at night?”   
“That brings me to the next part, there’s a rumor that there’s buried treasure at Devil’s Hat.”   
“Yup, pirate’s hat,” said Robby.   
Irene chuckled. “I suppose so. Anyways, it’s been almost a hundred years ago since the biggest heist of Hawaiian history was committed, called the Hawwaiian Heist. Several of the big name jewelry stores at the time were robbed by this man named Hank Mobley and the police were hot on his trail. He gave them the slip and managed to hide the jewels. They found him leaving the waters of Nai’a Bay and arrested him, but they weren’t able to find the treasure. They took him to prison, but then he escaped, and was never heard of again. The treasure is speculated to still be hidden in Nai’a Bay, though some speculate that Hank Mobley did come back and took it with him before he disappeared.”   
“Whoa,” said the boys in awe.   
“But then, if the treasure is still in Nai’a Bay,” wondered Hank, “why is Jack looking for it?”   
Irene shrugged. “I have no clue. Maybe he wants more money? Fame? But, the thing is, that just doesn’t seem like Jack’s style. He prefers working with the dolphins, and has always been happy to do that.”   
“If he is looking for the treasure,” said Robby, “maybe Maggie knows the reason why.”   
Irene huffed. “I hope so, and I hope she tells us. She can be pretty stubborn.”   
“And I’m sure she’ll be loyal to her boyfriend,” quipped Harry. “If she promised him not to tell, guess she won’t tell, huh?”   
Irene blinked. “Jack and Maggie are going out? What makes you think that?”   
“Did you not take a good look at that picture of them on the fridge?” asked Harry. “They’re obviously a couple.”   
“And uh, the note did say ‘Love, Maggie’,” pointed out Robby.   
“Oh.” Her eyes widened. “Oh!”   
Harry turned to Robby and grinned. “Now she gets it.”   
Irene smacked her forehead. “You’re so right! I totally missed it! And there were plenty of hints that they liked each other at work.” She pursed her lips. “But Dr. Cho is against it, she didn’t want their relationship to get in the way of their work at the lab, which is understandable, but it looks like they’ve gone behind her back and started going out anyways.”   
“Do you think if we bring up that we figured out they’re dating that she’ll tell us about what Jack’s been up to?” asked Robby.   
Irene winced. “Maybe? You can’t quite be sure with Maggie. But I certainly hope so.”   
“I hope so too,” said Robby softly. “But first, lunch.” He pulled into the parking lot of a seaside restaurant. The sign said it was Uncle Billy’s Fish Fry and Scuba Shop.   
“Uh, Fish Fry and Scuba Shop?” asked Harry as the three got out of the car.   
Irene chuckled as she nodded. “Yes, Uncle Billy lends out boats and scuba gear too, and equipment to catch your own meal if you want.”   
“Sounds like a blast,” said Harry.   
Robby chuckled. “I don’t think Dad and Grandpa have the time for that right now. We need to get in and out.”   
“Well, let’s get in first,” quipped Harry as he marched in. Robby laughed before following, meaning the two didn’t see the look of worry pass over Irene’s face before she entered. But she wasn’t worried about entering a well-known local restaurant, it was worry over Jack Storm.  
The restaurant looked small, cozy, and cluttered. Some of the rental pieces were hanging on the walls and an old, worn-out boat hung over their heads. There were only a couple of other people at the tables.   
“Hello there! Welcome to Uncle Billy’s!” called out the man at the counter with a wave. The three walked towards the counter. With his white hair and beard and ruddy complexion, Robby wondered if the guy dressed up as Santa every year for the town’s kids. “What can I do for ya? A rental, an order, or a rental to catch your order?” He chuckled.   
Robby chuckled. “Just an order, please, for Jacob Von Hoffer and a party of ten.”   
Billy arched an eyebrow and reached for something under the counter. “Jacob, eh? Why would Jacob send you?”   
“Uh, because I’m his grandson.”   
Billy blinked before his eyes widened. “Oh, Robby!” Robby bobbed his head. “Well forgive me, lad, but your grandpa doesn’t have very many updated pictures of you!”   
Robby laughed. “You’re fine.”   
Billy glanced at Harry. “And who’s this scrawny shrimp?”   
“Hey!” Harry crossed his arms. “What is it with everyone today?”   
Robby laughed as he put his arm around Harry. “This is my best friend, Harry Smith.”   
“Ah yes, Jake mentioned you too.” He glanced behind them. “Oh, hi Irene!”   
She grinned and waved. “Hi Uncle Billy!”   
Billy pointed at her. “Why didn’t you say you were with them? I wouldn’t be so distrustful of them.”   
“What?” chorused the boys.   
She flashed him a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Uncle Billy, it’s been a stressful day.”   
Billy leaned on the counter, looking at her with concern. “How come?”   
Irene sighed. “Poipu came in this morning, injured, and Jack Storm has gone missing.” She glanced at the boys. “They found a note that suggested he was looking for something and according to the neighbors, he’s been going to ICS at night for the past six months.”   
Billy’s eyes bulged. “Do you think he’s using ICS tech to find the treasure?”   
“But why would he need to? Something’s not adding up,” said Irene. “We need more information.”   
Robby nodded. “And I hope we’ll get it.”   
Billy glanced between the two boys. “You two are alright.”   
“Glad to have your seal of approval,” quipped Harry.   
Billy roared with laughter. “Yes sir indeed, you two are alright. Look at me, sitting here chatting away when you placed an order! Party of ten, right?” They nodded. “Alright, give us a few minutes and we’ll have that out to you. And since this has been a stressful day and you’ve been so patient with me, I’ll throw in a little something extra.” He pointed at Robby. “You tell your grandfather it’s free of charge and don’t bother trying to change my mind on this, ya hear?”   
Robby saluted him. “Yes sir!”   
Billy grinned. “Be back soon.”   
Harry chuckled. “You know, he ain’t bad himself. Kinda reminds me of Mr. Lillibulero.”   
Robby grinned and nodded. “You know, you’re right. Probably just as tough too.”   
“Uh, who?” asked Irene.   
“Oh, an old Navy friend of my dad’s. He’s come by the station quite a few times. He’s now a member of the International Bureau of Police and is basically assigned to our station. He’s there now, keeping an eye on it while we’re here.”   
Irene smiled. “It’s good to be able to rely on a trustworthy friend like that.”   
Robby nodded. “Yeah, it is.” The three went silent after that, each to their own thoughts. What had happened to Jack? What was he looking for? The treasure, or something else? What would happen now?   
Billy snapped them out of their thoughts when he returned to to-go boxes full of delicious scents that made their mouths water and their stomachs grumbled. Billy laughed. “Do I need to come with you to make sure this gets to everyone else?”   
Harry grabbed his stomach. “Oh, you wound me! First you say we’re alright, and now you don’t trust us?”   
Billy tilted his head and laughed. “Alright, alright, get a move on before you start dying of hunger.”   
The trio chuckled. “Thanks Uncle Billy! Bye!” Each grabbed a portion of the food and made their way quickly out to the car. They got into the Jeep and raced back to ICS. They were greeted with open arms, though James looked like he was reacting more with an open stomach. They ate the food in a meeting room while the tio pondered telling them about the note and their suspicions. If Jack really wasn’t looking for the treasure, they could put him and Maggie in a lot more trouble than they needed to be. But Irene did tell them about his midnight trips to what the neighbors thought was a night shift at ICS.   
Dr. Cho wiped her mouth with a napkin and glanced at Jacob worriedly. “Why would he make them think he was coming here?”   
Jacob shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe so they wouldn't get nosy? You can leave your house unlocked, but that doesn't mean you don't have nosy neighbors.”   
Dr. Cho sighed. “This is true, but still, where could he have gone?”   
“Could there be a connection between an injured dolphin and a missing scientist?” mused James. Robby noticed Maggie's eyes grow big, but she quickly hid it. Maybe they were.   
“I don't know, but I do know it's time to call the police,” said Dr. Cho as she rose from her seat. “Thank you for lunch, Jacob. Excuse me.” As soon as she left, Maggie, Ilithyia, James, and Miriam left too, to check on Poipu. Irene wanted to check on Kalea, and Stan jumped up to go with her, leaving Harry, Robby, and Jacob.   
Jacob sighed as he rose from the table. “Can you two help me clean up?”   
“Oh, OK,” said Harry with a sigh as the two stood up. They got to work helping him clean up.  
“Hey Grandpa?”   
“Yes Robby?”   
“Do you think Jack would look for the treasure at Devil's Hat?”   
Jacob turned to Robby, blinking in confusion. “No, why should he? He’s good at his job and liked doing it. Why he would come here at night is beyond me, though. Hmm, maybe he actually came here to meet with Maggie and head out somewhere so Helen wouldn't suspect . . . but at midnight?” He shook his head. “I don't know, I think there's some piece missing.”   
Robby nodded. “That's what the two of us and Irene thought!”   
“But if something did happen to him at Devil's Hat, we’d have to fight off his captors and the spooks,” said Harry with a slight shiver.   
“Spooks?” asked Jacob. The boys glanced at each other before telling him what Irene told them. Jacob straightened up and blinked in confusion. “What is going on with everyone today?”   
“That's what I asked!” exclaimed Harry.   
Jacob shook his head. “I don't know why she’d tell you that boys, there have never been stories of ghosts on Devil's Hat.”   
Harry sighed. “Oh good . . . though it would make sense why it's called Devil's Hat instead of Pirate’s Hat.”   
“Oh it's called Devil's Hat because someone mistook a trident-shaped rock for a pitchfork, and there was chanting heard on the island.”   
“Sh-she didn't tell us that!”   
“But the name stuck, even in spite of the actual rumors.”   
“Wait, what were the rumors?” asked Robby.  
“The rumors were never about ghosts or demons at Devil's Hat, but mermaids!” The boys stared at Jacob in shock. Mermaids?!?


	4. And Now Mermaids?

“What? Mermaids?” asked Harry. “Are you pulling our legs? Dr. Von Hoffer believes in mermaids?”   
Jacob rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say I believed in them, there’s been no scientific proof that they exist or ever existed.” He wagged his finger. “But if they do exist, they’ve hid themselves rather well from the rest of us.”   
“Don’t ever let Mr. Hoenig hear you talk like that,” mumbled Harry.   
Jacob scoffed. “I plan not to, unless I have the proof to show him.”   
But Robby’s mind was going a mile a minute. It made sense, though, weren’t there stories all around the world about half human, half fish people? Sure, his parents, his father in particular, speculated that it was nothing more than dolphins or another cetacean because of how smart they were. James had already scolded him for believing in the kraken, but there were more stories about mermaids than the kraken. How could all these people be wrong? There had to be some truth to these tales! Robby closed his eyes and pushed the wild thoughts out of his head. And if they were true, the mermaids had kept themselves a secret since then. Why should they take that away from them? But then, if mermaids were real . . .   
“Would vampires, werewolves, sorcerers, fairies, elves, and all the rest be real too?” blurted Robby. Harry and Jacob glanced at him. “If mermaids were real, that is,” he quickly added. “And it would be possible, but, if they’ve stayed hidden all this time, why destroy their peace?”   
Jacob smiled warmly at his grandson. “I can see James and Miriam have raised you well indeed.” He clapped Robby on the back. “You are absolutely right. If they want to communicate with us, they will. Otherwise, we should let things be. We can’t exactly learn about each other if one party is unwilling to talk with us.”   
“So, no more talk about mermaids?” asked Harry.   
Jacob put up his hands. “No more talk about mermaids, except to swap a regular old fairy tale. And now that you mention it, Robby, that might in fact have been the reason why Irene told you Devil’s Hat was haunted. Like you said, Harry, it made more sense for an island to be called Devil’s Hat if there are spirits involved. Plus, there have been a few tourists who would go out there, not just for surfing or fishing, but to see if they could catch a glimpse of a mermaid. If they are real, she was probably doing them a service to keep even more curious minds away from the island.” He let out a huff. “That being said, considering the generous helping of poi mochi and liliko’i bars, Uncle Billy seems impressed with you two.”   
“Until our stomachs started rumbling when he brought out the food,” quipped Harry.   
Jacob laughed. “Oh, he knows how you teenage boys are. But I’ll be sure to let him know that the food was delivered safely and eaten by everyone, not just you two.”   
“Oh thanks,” muttered Harry.   
“Well that’s swell of you, Grandpa,” quipped Robby.   
Jacob laughed. “It’s the least I could do for free delivery.”   
“Yeah, sure,” said Robby, but he was grinning from ear to ear.   
Dr. Cho poked her head into the room. “Oh good, you’re still here. I just got off the phone with the police. They want to talk to you and Irene about what you found out at Jack’s house. I mean, they’ll probably find out the exact same things, but since you’ve already looked, they can use some of what you’ve found.”   
Robby and Harry glanced at each other before looking at Dr. Cho. “Did you talk to my parents?” asked Robby.   
Dr. Cho nodded. “I did, they said they can wait a little longer until you’ve talked to the police. Now I must go catch Irene. Thank you!”   
“You’re welcome!” the boys shouted after her. They turned to Jacob.   
“Well,” said Harry with a huff, “guess we’re going to be here a little longer. And I wanted to hit the waves before dinner.”   
Robby patted his back. “Don’t worry, we still might be able to once we’ve finished talking to the police.”   
“While we wait, why don’t you tell me how your family’s doing, Harry?” asked Jacob.   
Harry shrugged. “Not much to tell. Everyone’s in good health, Mary can’t wait to move out, she’s gotten a job doing retail during the summer, Julie’s looking forward to going to Rockledge, Jordan is happy Dylan’s finally hit the age where he doesn’t need to follow him around, and Dylan is quickly proving to be quite the popular kid at school.”   
“How old is everyone now?”   
“Well, I’m eighteen, Mary’s sixteen, Julie’s fourteen, Jordan’s twelve, and Dylan’s ten.”   
Jacob huffed. “And you just keep on growing.”   
“Oh yeah,” said Harry with a nod of his head.   
“Better enjoy it now while you can. Before you know it, they’ll be all grown up and you’ll wish you had spent more time with them.” Jacob chuckled. “Though I know it can’t be helped considering that you are going to Sanford. Any idea what you’re going to major in?”   
Harry shook his head. “Not yet, this first year is the first level stuff anyway. I won’t have to make my final decision until next year.”   
Jacob nodded. “Fair enough. But you have a few ideas, I hope?”   
Harry nodded, grinning. “Yeah, thinking of park ranger or ocean cartographer.”   
Jacob nodded. “Those are good ones, and a perfect fit for you.” He turned to Robby. “You’re still planning on following mine and your parents’ footsteps, huh?”   
Robby chuckled. “That’s the plan.”   
“Well, I think you both have good ones. I certainly hope I have the pleasure of getting to work with the two of you for a while.”   
Both boys beamed. “We do too!” they chorused. The three chatted some more about the boys’ plans for college until Dr. Cho arrived with a police officer. She introduced them to Mike Lam, the chief of the Nai’a Bay police. Despite his friendly smile and laughing brown eyes, the Hawaiian was big and still seemed intimidating to the boys. But Jacob approached him with an easy air.   
“The chief had to come out, huh?” asked Jacob as the two shook hands.   
Mike shrugged. “Had to, ICS is one of our top tourist spots in the area. Can’t exactly lose that, now can we?” He grinned and winked.   
Dr. Cho huffed. “OK, can we get serious now? One of our top scientists is missing!”   
“Yes, and you sent three teenagers out to his house before calling us?” Dr. Cho opened her mouth, snapped it shut, and glared at him.   
She eventually spoke. “I did, just in case something had happened to him at home and we didn’t send you out on a wild goose chase.”   
Mike huffed. “Fair point, but then you did ask them to look around. That is our job.”   
Dr. Cho sighed. “I know, I know.”   
“And arguing about it isn’t going to help anything, least of all Jack,” piped up Jacob. “What’s done is done, we can only go on from here.”   
Mike huffed. “Alright, alright, I get the message, Jake. And you’re right, this is ridiculous.” He turned to Dr. Cho. “I apologise, you did what you thought was best.”   
Dr. Cho nodded. “I accept . . . and I apologise as well. We were getting into police jurisdiction.”   
“Well, now let’s find out what these teens know.” Mike talked to both boys, writing down the information on a notepad he had brought. The boys gave him all the information they could give. Nothing about the bungalow really seemed like he had been taken from his house, and nothing in the bungalow seemed to give any indication to his movements that night. At least, none that the boys noticed, nothing that stuck out at them.   
Mike nodded his head when he flipped the notepad closed. “Well, we’ll take a good look at the bungalow ourselves, but it sounds like you two were pretty thorough.”   
“Thanks!” the boys beamed at the praise, feeling a little less intimidated by him.   
He turned to Dr. Cho. “You said there was a girl who talked to the neighbors?”   
Dr. Cho nodded. “Yes, I can take you to her. She’s been with the dolphins.”   
Mike nodded. “Lead on, Doctor.” Dr. Sho did, and the boys let out a sigh of relief when they left the room.   
Jacob chuckled. “He’s kinda intimidating, isn’t he?”   
“Kinda?” queried Harry. “I was barely able to keep myself from shaking! The guy’s huge!”   
Jacob chuckled as he nodded. “Yes, yes he is, but Hawaiians, and Polynesians as well, tend to be bigger.” he patted each of their backs. “But I think you did fine. And he was impressed with your thoroughness. Mike’s not easily impressed, so consider yourselves the first people he has ever met, that I know, who have impressed him so quickly.”  
“Oh, I guess that’s good to know,” mumbled Robby.   
“Still would have preferred not to have felt so intimidated,” muttered Harry as he crossed his arms.   
“And you’re going to feel intimidated for a while until you’ve gotten to know him.” Jacob let out a huff. “Trust me, I know.” He glanced at the clock. “Well, if you two hurry it up, you might be able to catch those waves before dinner.”   
The boys glanced at the clock before Harry’s hand tapped Robby’s stomach. “Yeah, come on!”   
“Alright, alright!” The two dashed off in search of Robby’s parents.   
“Hold on!” They paused and looked at Jacob. “It might be best if I showed you around the place at the same time so you don’t get lost.”   
They grinned. “Thanks Grandpa!” said Robby.   
“That would be swell!”   
“Good, follow me.” They followed Jacob and he showed them the different labs and offices. They eventually found James and Miriam at work on some papers in a lab.   
“What are you looking into?” asked Jacob when they entered the room.   
James glanced up. “Oh, you’re finished talking to the police?”   
The boys nodded. “Yeah, but I’ve never felt so intimidated in my life,” said Harry.   
“And we’ve swam with pods of blue whales, you’d think we would have been alright with it,” quipped Robby.   
James shrugged. “Well, swimming with whales is one thing, dealing with humans is a whole nother matter.”   
“But Mike did say he was impressed at how thorough they were,” reported Jacob, “so I have a feeling they’ll get over that feeling of intimidation real quick. Mike’s rarely impressed by tourists.”   
Miriam chuckled. “Good to know they’ve gotten good marks for a first impression. That’s rather rare.”   
Both boys gasped. “Hey!”   
Jacob laughed. “Good point.” He tried to read over their shoulder. “But really, what are you looking into?”   
James gave him a piece of paper. “We were looking into the size and shape of Poipu’s wound.”   
Miriam handed Jacob another piece of paper. “Based on the measurements we took, it looks like someone tried to harpoon him.”   
Jacob and the boys gasped. “That’s, why that’s horrible!” blurted Robby, feeling slightly sick.   
“Why would anyone do that in this harbor?” blurted Jacob, his face turning slightly red with rage.   
“That’s what we’re hoping to find out,” remarked James. He glanced at the clock. “And I don’t know if we’ll have much time today to look into it.”   
“We can come back tomorrow and look into it,” said Miriam. “And with such a good grade by the chief of police, maybe we should get the boys to help.”   
Robby and Harry bobbed their heads. “I want to find out who did this.”   
“You can count me in too.”   
“Good,” said Miriam with a nod of her head. She turned to Jacob. “Dad, would you like to join us for dinner and we’ll talk about specifics?”   
Jacob thought a moment. “I think that’s a good idea. I need to let Helen know I’m leaving first.”   
James nodded. “Right, we’ll meet you in the car.”   
“I want to go with you, Dr. Von Hoffer,” said Harry, “I want to say goodbye to Irene.”   
Robby nodded. “Right, I’ll come too.”   
“Alright, but make it quick,” said Miriam.   
“I’ll make sure they do,” said Jacob. “Come on.” The boys followed Jacob from the lab portion of the building to the museum. Dr. Cho was just saying goodbye to Mike Lam at the front door. While Jacob went to talk to them, the boys went off in search of Irene. They found her with Stan and the other Hawaiian girl their age in the lagoon with Kalea.   
“Hey Irene, Stan!” Robby called out. The trio glanced up.   
“What’s up?” asked Stan.   
Harry shrugged. “We just came to say goodbye. We’ll be back in the morning, though.”   
“Oh really?’ asked the Hawaiian girl before shooting a teasing glance at Irene.   
Irene rolled her eyes. “Ismene, be quiet. We’ll be back in the morning too. We’re going to help them find out what happened to Poipu.”   
“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hoenig just found out that it was a harpoon that wounded Poipu,” said Harry. The three gasped.   
“So it was a human!” blurted Ismene. Robby and Harry blinked, the way she said ‘human’ didn’t sound right, but Irene’s voice broke them out of their stupor.   
“Well of course it would be, silly,” said Irene with a soft, nervous chuckle, “only a human would have a harpoon gun. We’re going to have to figure out who had the harpoon gun.”   
Stan nodded. “Which is what we’ll be back in the morning to do.”   
“So will we,” said Robby. “The faster we can find out, the faster we can bring the person to justice.”   
Stan nodded. “And the more people looking, the better.”   
“The more people looking for what?” Everyone jumped at the voice before turning to look for the owner. They found him, stepping off a boat onto the arena. He had black, curly hair and gave them a kind smile.   
Stan waved. “Oh, Hi Dr. Finski! We’re going to be looking for whoever hurt Poipu.” He pointed to Robby. “Kalea took this guy out and found Poipu at the reef.”   
Dr. Finski’s eyes widened. “Really? That’s horrible! Well I wish you best of luck in your search. There’s a lot of fishermen here, and several of them will lie to you.” He scoffed. “As a matter of fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if it happened to be the MacAllisters. They’ve been trying to harm our research whenever they can.”   
Stan rubbed his chin. “Yeah, you may be right. We’ll look into them for sure.” He frowned. “But this is low, to be honest, even for them.”   
Finski nodded. “That is true. Well, I’m sure Dr. Cho can fill me in. Is she in her office?”   
“Oh, she might be at the front door, talking to my grandpa,” replied Robby.   
Finski blinked. “Your grandpa?” Harry and Robby quickly introduced themselves and explained Robby’s family ties to Jacob Von Hoffer. Finski’s eyes widened again before shaking hands with Robby. “Oh, a real pleasure to meet you, my boy! Dr. Von Hoffer has spoken highly of you and your parents!”   
Robby smiled. “Well thank you.”   
“Well, since we need to be heading that way ourselves, should we head over there together?” asked Harry. Finski nodded. “I would like that.” The three turned and said goodbye to Stan, Irene, and Ismene.   
“Bye!” the other three chorused. Though, while they were entering the building, the boys thought they heard Ismene mutter just loudly enough, “I think you two would be cute together.”   
“Ismene, sh!”   
Robby chuckled as the door closed behind them and nudged Harry, whispering, “I think her younger sister likes you.”   
“She could have been talking about you for all we know,” Harry whispered back.   
Robby opened his mouth to answer, but Finski beat him to it. “So, you live on a science station, huh?”   
Robby smiled at him. “Yes sir.”   
“What’s it like?”   
“Well, you get to see a lot of water life going on, that’s for sure,” said Robby. He grinned. “It is fun to see the lives of the fish as they travel around. I almost feel like I’m in an aquarium and the fish get to swim by and observe us.”   
Finski laughed. “That’s one way of putting it. I hope it helps your relationship with the fish.”   
Robby tilted his head for a moment before nodding slowly. “I guess so, if they swim by often enough they should recognize me.”  
“And I’ve heard your parents just have a way with animals. Did any of that pass on to you?”   
Robby thought for a moment. “Hmm, I think so? I certainly hope so.”   
Harry scoffed. “Oh, it did, I can guarantee that.” Finski just smiled, they had arrived at the front door.   
“Ah, Jerry, you’re here. And I assume they’ve been getting you up to date?” said Dr. Cho when they saw them. Mike Lam was gone now and it had just been her and Jacob chatting away.   
“We just told him about Poipu,” said Robby.   
“And then came the information that Robby’s related to Dr. Von Hoffer,” chimed in Harry with a grin.   
Dr. Cho huffed. “Right. Come on Jerry, I’ll fill you in in my office.” She turned to Jacob and the boys. “And I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
Jacob and the boys waved before walking out the door. “Right, see you!”  
“Bye!” the boys chorused as they walked out.   
“Well, now you’ve met everyone except for Maizie and Jack,” said Jacob as they walked towards the car. “And I hope the police can find Jack soon so you can.” The boys nodded before they got into the Jeep. They hoped so too, but right now, they were wanting to catch some waves before dinner and find out who wanted to harm a dolphin. Was it the MacAllisters or another fisherman? They hoped to find out soon.


	5. A Strange Encounter

Jacob insisted on them going to another restaurant to order out so they did not have to worry about dishes, or getting Hawaiian food messed up. There was a bit of hemming and hawing in concerns to the suggestion, but Jacob eventually won out and they ordered out from another local restaurant that Jacob frequented. Robby and Harry went in with him, but in a moment, they wanted to be back at Uncle Billy’s. Neither could explain why. Perhaps because the atmosphere at this restaurant, Kailoa’s, seemed to be more high class than Uncle Billy’s? Maybe it was because Uncle Billy’s was closer to the sea, making them feel a little more at home?  
Robby tried to quelch the feeling by glancing around the restaurant. It was pretty impressive with Hawaiian art and style blending together in a gorgeous palette. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a red-headed man sitting by himself with a full beard sneak sly glances at them. The guy had big black boots, blue jeans, a red and gold striped shirt, and a long, black coat that Robby thought had to have made him really hot. Robby pretended not to notice, and kept looking over the restaurant. But he always made note to notice the man when he was looking back in that area without, hopefully, drawing any attention to himself. He did not like the looks of the fellow, especially the way the guy was so interested in his grandfather’s conversation with the host, Kaleo Iona. Jacob was only telling Kaleo about Robby and his parents were here on vacation and had included Harry for Robby’s sake. Though Harry quickly added it was for his sake too just so he could get away from his family for a bit. Robby smiled at the remark, but his eyes turned towards the red-headed man. He seemed to have lost interest in the conversation and turned back to his food. But Robby couldn’t quite get the blaring alarms in his head to turn off. There was something off about that man, and he didn’t want to turn his back on him until they had left.   
Finally the food came out, Jacob paid, and the three said their goodbyes to Kaleo. Robby snuck another glance at the man as they left, but his focus seemed to be on his food. Despite that, Robby didn’t feel safe until they were in the Jeep and they were pulling out of the parking lot. He happened to glance back, and jumped slightly when he saw the man standing in the door, but he couldn’t tell if the guy was watching them leave or was looking for his ride. Robby turned and tried to let the conversation push the scene from his mind, but he seemed unable to. But he also didn’t say a word, not until he and Harry were out in the sea, catching the pre-dinner waves.   
“Hey man, are you going to surf, or what?” asked Harry.   
Robby looked at him. “Did you notice a red-headed man with a full beard at Kailoa’s?”   
Harry blinked. “You noticed him too?”   
“You did?” exclaimed Robby.   
Harry nodded. “How could I not? He was hard to ignore. I tried to get into the conversation that your grandpa was having to ignore him, but man, I was getting alarms going off in my head.”   
“So was I!” Robby paused before continuing in a lower voice. “I also tried to watch him discreetly.” Harry pushed his board even closer to Robby’s so the two could huddle, even though there was no one else out on the beach or the sea but them. “He seemed to be doing the same.”   
Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? Did he catch you trying to watch him?”   
“I, I don’t know,” said Robby haltingly. “I hope not, but Harry, I turned back when we were leaving and . . . and he was standing in the doorway! I-I don’t know if he was watching us leave or waiting for his ride, or something, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he was watching us.”   
Harry’s face was growing pale while his eyes got even bigger. “Dude! That’s, that’s so creepy! Why would he be interested in us?”   
“Maybe he’s connected to Jack’s disappearance,” said Robby as his concerns began to die down and gave way to imaginative scenarios. “I don’t think he was really paying attention to us until Grandpa mentioned the ICS.”   
Harry began to stroke his chin, something he picked up from James Hoenig. “You know, that would make sense.” He let out a huff. “But we don’t know the guy’s name, otherwise we could point the police in that direction.”   
“No, but maybe if I gave Chief Lam a full description, the time we saw him, and all that, they might be able to find him. Heck, if he’s regular enough of a customer at Kailoa’s, they might know his name.”   
“Why don’t you talk to your folks about it? Who knows, maybe your grandpa does know who he is and he’s nothing more than the local weirdo.”   
“A local weirdo that keeps giving me red flags?” asked Robby. He shook his head. “No, Uncle Billy seems like the local weirdo, and he’s a great guy. That guy I saw, he, he seems like he’s got something up his sleeve.”  
“I still think you should talk to your folks first.”   
Robby sighed. “Yeah, I agree.” The two began paddling their boards back to the beach. “Sorry about cutting your surfing short.”   
Harry waved his hand dismissively. “It’s OK, man, I think this is more important. But, we will be heading back out here later, it helps me think.”   
Robby bobbed his head. “Same for me.”   
James, Miriam, and Jacob were surprised to see the boys back so soon. “Were the waves not good enough for you?” asked James.   
The boys shook their heads. “We didn’t even touch the waves,” said Harry.   
The adults glanced at each other, surprised. “Then what’s wrong?’ asked Miriam.   
Robby sighed before telling them about the guy he saw at Kailoa’s. He finished with, “Do you know who he is, Grandpa?”   
Jacob shook his head slowly. “No, I’ve never seen him before, or at least I’ve never noticed him before. I would also have said to ignore him, if it weren’t for the fact that you had alarms blaring in your head, plus the way he was acting suspiciously.” He paused. “He still might not be worth looking into, just another shady character that you boys need to stay away from.”   
“Do you think I should go to Chief Lam with this information?” asked Robby. “I mean, what if he’s behind Jack’s disappearance?”   
Jacob put up a finger. “I would let the police concern themselves with that line of thinking. You can tell Mike about this guy, it could help them in another case and it might not have anything to do with Jack’s disappearance. Give them the information, but let them follow it to its conclusion.”   
Robby let out a sigh of relief. “OK. Um, is there a direct line to the police station?”   
Jacob nodded. “There is, and I also have Mike’s direct number.” He glanced at the clock. “But I don’t think now is a good time. He turns off his phone now so he can finish paperwork before leaving for home.” He turned back to Robby. “I think you should wait until tomorrow morning. I will leave the number for you to call.”   
Robby smiled. “Thanks Grandpa.”   
“Well, since you’re not going back out for the waves, how about we eat. Those starving pangs are coming back,” said James, rubbing his tummy.   
Miriam whacked him playfully. “You and your staving pangs. We can eat now.”   
James threw up his arms. “Saved!” The group laughed before digging into the delicious Hawaiian cuisine, only made more delicious because Jacob paid for it. Robby glanced around the table, glad to be surrounded by his closest friend and family. He thought it would be complete if Balthazar was there, but he wouldn’t have been able to make the journey. And though the Risso’s dolphin was sad that Robby was leaving, he seemed interested in getting to know Mr. Lillibulero better. Robby was glad of that, at least Balthazar wouldn’t feel too lonely. But thinking of Balthazar got him thinking about Poipu and the harm inflicted upon the dolphin enraged him. Who would do such a thing?   
James sighed, breaking into Robby’s thought. “So, I know we’re supposed to be here for a bit of work and a bit of vacation, but we have to talk about Poipu.” He turned to Jacob. “Is there anyone here that you know of who would harm a dolphin?”   
Jacob thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Not any of the locals, not even the MacAllisters, and they’re a couple of bullies.”   
Harry and Robby sat up straightener, eyes wide. “But Dr. Finski thought they might be the likeliest people to do it!” exclaimed Harry.   
“That’s because Dr. Finski doesn’t know the people of this island as well as I do. He prefers hanging out by Devil’s Hat, gathering information on cetaceans, which I don’t blame him for. With the way some people are, dealing with nature can be much safer.” Jacob sighed. “But, they are the most likely to do it. And I’m not surprised he thinks that way. They’ve had a few . . . encounters, and they weren’t too friendly. They don’t like how we’re trying to turn the bay into a conservation site, they’re fishermen, it’s their livelihood. However, unlike Uncle Billy, they’re refusing to go with the flow. We have come to an agreement with Uncle Billy on what he can and cannot do, and he’s changed things around so he can work with us. He’s one of the most cooperative men on the whole island, in fact.” Jacob seemed to become serious. “Makes you wonder if he’s looking for more than just the treasure.” Then he brightened. “But it’s always nice to have someone who’s willing to cooperate and understand the need to save our oceans.”   
Robby blinked. “Wait, Uncle Billy’s looking for the treasure?”   
Jacob nodded. “And has been for the past three decades.” He held up his finger. “And is quite insistent on being the one to find it. He always tries to deter anyone from searching for the treasure, if he hears of anyone trying to look for it.” Robby and Harry cast sly glances at each other. Could he have made Jack disappear if Jack was in fact looking for the treasure? What would Uncle Billy do to ensure he was the one who found it?   
“But, if this Hank Mobley vanished not long after he escaped from jail, who’s to say he didn’t take the treasure with him?” asked Miriam. The boys blinked and glanced at her.   
“Wait, you guys know about the treasure too?” asked Robby.   
James rolled his eyes. “Of course we do. Your grandfather has mentioned it to us on a few occasions as being a problem ICS is facing in turning Nai’a Bay into a conservation site. Yes, most people come here for the surfing and the fishing, but they have had their fair share of enthusiastic treasure hunters” He glanced at Jacob. “And I’m sure Uncle Billy helped you make sure they went away.”   
Jacob nodded. “He most definitely did, where he could. He couldn't help all the time, but was very willing to help when we needed him. And he's even offered to help with anything else to turn Nai’a Bay into a conservation.”   
Miriam smiled. “That's wonderful. I'm so glad he's become an invaluable ally to you.”   
Harry blinked in surprise. “So, he has no problem with the Bay being turned into a conservation . . . but won't that interfere with his search for the treasure?”   
Jacob shook his head. “Not really, it's more of a hobby for him and we know his schedule. He goes out every Saturday afternoon and comes back Saturday night. It's no problem for us. It's the guys who go every day that provide real problems. They mess with the research we do with their constant diving.”   
James sighed and nodded. “Nothing ruins a good project like people constantly interfering.”  
“Anyways, we’re getting off topic,” said Miriam. “We have an injured dolphin that we need to take care of and figure out if he was harmed intentionally or accidentally.”   
“If it was an accident, shouldn't someone come forward?” Harry asked.   
James sat back and began stroking his chin. “You would have thought, but sometimes they might not even realize it happened, or they're too scared to come forward. Some people just don't want to admit they made a mistake and think it'll disappear if they don't bring it up. It usually does, though, so they don't worry too much about it.”  
“I would have felt bad and come forward if it had been an accident,” said Robby.   
Jacob scoffed. “That’s because you’ve been raised with an appreciation and respect for the sea and the life it holds. Not everyone has that.”   
“But no one has come forward with any information on the matter,” said Miriam.   
“Not yet,” said Jacob. “Give it a bit of time. Yes, word can travel pretty fast in a town like this, but most people tend to keep to themselves. I’d give it two days, if we haven’t heard of anything then, then either it was intentional or it was one of tose accidents that the guilty party wants to go away.”   
James straightened in his chair. “What happens if it was Jack who did it, and that’s why he’s missing? He’s so embarrassed this accident happened when he’s supposed to be one of the top scientists at ICS that he thought it best to lie low for a bit until everything blew over, or at least cooled down.”   
Jacob tapped his chin. “Now that’s a feasible idea, and could very well be what happened.” He huffed. “But then Jack might be really worried about Poipu and come to check and make sure he was alright.”   
“Unless he made sure the dolphin made it to ICS without being seen,” suggested Miriam. Is there any place he could do that?”   
Jacob shrugged. “Just Devil’s Hat.”   
Harry huffed. “Looks like we’re going to have to check out Devil’s Hat no matter what.”   
“Billy might be the best person to ask for help with on that,” said Jacob, “he knows Devil’s Hat better than most.”   
“Well he does rent out scuba gear,” said Robby, “so I guess we could get some supplies from him if we needed them.”   
“Hmm, that might be a good idea,” said Jacob. “If Jack is trying to stay away from ICS because of his shame, sending an ICS boat out to look for him might alert him that we’re looking for him. But if it’s a rented boat . . .”  
“We could act like tourists and take him off guard!” exclaimed Harry.   
Jacob grinned. “Bingo.”   
Robby leaned forward on the table. “So I guess we’ll take care of that.”   
Jacob nodded. “That would be best. And I will ask if Irene and Ismene, or just Irene at least, can go with you. They can show you some of the best sights of Nai’a Bay while you’re looking for Jack. Does that sound good?”   
“Hey, you can’t turn down a free tour of Hawaii, especially with a Marshall,” said Harry with a big grin.   
“Oh, I see,” said James. He glanced at Robby. “Does this marshall girl have the same effect on you?”   
Robby smirked. “She is pretty, Dad, but not really.” The smile faded a bit. “But she is rather . . odd.”   
Jacob shrugged. “The Marshalls like to keep to themselves, but they are really good at their jobs and enjoy doing it, so we keep them on, no questions asked.” He waved his finger. “As a matter of fact, it might be best if you don’t ask her too many personal questions, they’ll clam up if you start to get too personal.”   
Harry and Robby glanced at each other in surprise before turning back to Jacob and nodding slowly. “Duly noted,” said Robby.   
“Good,” said Jacob. He rose from the table. “Now, I think I’d better get going. It looks like we’re going to have a long day ahead of us.   
Miriam and James stood up as well. “You’re right, we’re all going to need our rest,” said Miriam.   
“I’ll drive you home,” said James as he picked up the keys.   
“I’ll come with you,” said Miriam.  
“Oh, thank you.” Jacob turned and pointed at the boys. “And I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
The boys stood up, grinned, and saluted him. “Aye, aye, Captain!”   
Jacob turned slowly to James. “Dang it Jim, I’m a Doctor, not a Captain!” They burst out laughing. Finally, they finished saying their goodbyes. James and Miriam took Jacob home while the boys hit the sack. Robby wanted to talk more about the day’s events, especially about the oddity of Irene Marshall and the strange, creepy man at Kailoa’s, but Harry was already asleep. The next minute, Robby was as well.


	6. Going Underwater

The Hoenigs and Harry woke up fairly early the next morning and had a quick breakfast. Robby called Mike Lam and related to him his suspicions about the red-headed man, adding that it might not mount to anything.   
“That’s perfectly fine,” said Mike. “And thanks for calling me to tell me this. Even if this might not help solve Jack’s disappearance, it could solve another crime. One can never know when a clue would take us in the right direction.”   
Robby chuckled. “My grandpa said the same thing.”   
“I’m sure he did, I must have mentioned it to him a hundred times by now.”  
“Wow, you like hanging out at ICS a lot, huh?”   
“Yeah, well, um, ahem, they’re a bunch of good people. Listen, thanks again for the information, we’ll look into it, but I need to go now.”  
“Oh, um, OK. Thanks Chief!”   
“Thank you.” Mike hung up.   
After Robby finished his call, the family set out to ICS. The boys were eager to get started on their little excursion. They wondered what they would find, if they found anything.   
“Mom, Dad, are you absolutely sure that Poipu was harmed by a harpoon?” asked Robby when the group were on their way to ICS.   
Miriam turned in her seat to face her son, a questioning look on her face. “Yes, why?”   
“Just to be sure. There wasn’t a harpoon hanging out of his side or anything, so someone could say that we possibly couldn’t know.”   
James nodded before shooting a glance at Robby in the rearview mirror. “That is a good point, especially since you witnessed Poipu coming in and didn’t see it yourself.”   
“So, how did you figure out it was a harpoon?” asked Harry.   
“Well,” began James, “would you rather see the process for yourself at ICS, or just have us explain it to you right now?”   
The boys glanced at each other. Harry grinned. “Eh, I kinda want to see.”  
Robby sighed, but he was smiling. “Oh, alright, I admit I want to know as well.”   
Miriam smiled. “Alright then. But we can’t show you everything, can’t give you a leg up on all your college classes.”   
Robby’s mouth dropped. “But Mom!”   
James scoffed. “Don’t argue with your mother, Robertson Allen Hoenig, or we could just not show you at all.”   
Robby huffed. “Yes sir.”   
“Thank you.”   
When they pulled into the parking lot of ICS, Jacob and Dr. Cho were just opening up the lab. He waved at them while the rest of the employees went inside. Irene waited for them by the door.   
Jacob walked up to the car. “I’ve already talked to Billy, Irene, and Stan. Irene and Stan are willing to go along, and Billy said he’d have the boat and diving gear ready for you in about an hour.”   
“How much will it be?” asked James.   
Jacob waved his hand. “I’ve already got it covered.”   
“Dad! You can’t keep buying us everything while we’re here!” exclaimed Miriam.   
“I know, I know, but Billy did give me a discount. How could I turn that down?”   
Miriam rolled her eyes and groaned. “Oh, fine.”   
“How will we get to Uncle Billy’s?” asked Harry.   
“Stan will drive,” said Jacob, “he’s got his own Jeep. But he’s got a few duties to attend to before he can leave.”   
James opened the door and stepped out of the Jeep. “Well, then we should have enough time to show you.”   
Jacob glanced between James and Miriam. “Show them what?”   
Miriam got out of the Jeep and walked around to the driver’s side where her husband and her father were standing. “They wanted to know how we were able to find out that Poipu had been harpooned.” Harry and Robby got out of the Jeep as well and joined them.   
“Yeah, Robby didn’t see a harpoon sticking out of Poipu,” said Harry, “and some people will take that to mean it didn’t happen.”   
Jacob nodded, impressed. “Good thinking. Come on then, let’s show them.” They walked towards the door, and Irene opened it for them. Jacob smiled at her. “Why, thank you very much, Irene.”   
She returned the smile. “You’re welcome.” She smiled at James and Miriam when they walked past, but when the boys stepped near, she seemed to turn on them with a growl. They were taken back by the change, but they quickly walked in. She closed the door and walked off towards the museum.   
“What’s gotten into her?” whispered Harry.   
“Still sure you want to go out with her?” asked Robby with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
Harry scoffed. “Yeah, about that, I’m beginning to rethink that. But still, what’s gotten into her?”   
Robby became serious as he took a quick glance at the door she went through. “I don’t know, but I hope we can find out and work it out together. We’re supposed to be on the same team.” He glanced at Harry. “Maybe it’s because we’re going to Devil’s Hat?”  
A thoughtful look came over Harry’s face. “It’s possible, she did want us to stay away from it, right? That was why she was telling us all about those ghost stories.”   
Robby nodded. “Yeah, and it looks like we’ve got more than one person acting odd on this island.”   
“The weird guy still on your mind?” asked Harry.   
“Yeah, kinda,” was all Robby said before they entered the lab where Jacob, James, and Miriam were waiting. They were laying out papers and pictures on the table. Robby picked up one. It was a picture of Poipu’s wound. It looked rather circular.   
“That’s one major way to know it was a harpoon,” said James. “Rocks would leave such a round wound, and definitely not a bite. You would have seen the teeth marks. ” He placed another piece of paper in Robby’s hands. “Since we also took measurements of the wound, we were able to determine the size of the harpoon head.”   
Jacob huffed. “And by these measurements, it’s a common harpoon gun in these parts. It really could have been anyone.”   
“Even a fisherman who was aiming at another fish?” asked Robby.   
James nodded. “It definitely looks like it.”   
“So it could mean that it was an accident,” said Miriam, “but it was also possible that someone was trying to scare off Poipu so they could fish without him scaring all the fish away or eating them.”   
“But they didn’t come forward?” asked Harry.   
James shrugged. “They might not have known Poipu was from the lab, they could have thought it was just a regular dolphin.”   
“Either way,” said Jacob, “we can’t let people harm dolphins and expect to get away with it. Plus this is an ICS dolphin, we need to at least give the person who did this a warning. They do it again, they will be charged with animal cruelty.”   
Robby nodded. “That sounds fair.”   
Harry placed his hands on the table. “So, now that we have this information . . . it really does seem like it could be anyone. How can we narrow it down?”   
Jacob shrugged. “I guess just start off with asking people how they are doing and what they were doing yesterday morning. And since Robby didn’t see any sharks in the water yet, it had to have happened not long before Kalea heard him.” Hu let out a breath. “I just wish we had gone out right then and there to find out instead of waiting a day.”   
Miriam rubbed his arm. “Well, we were focused on saving Poipu, and there was the issue of Jack Storm missing. Since we have the police taking care of that angle, we can have the boys focus on this.”   
“Yes, but the trail has gone cold, and they might end up on a wild goose chase,” said Jacob.   
“But,” said Harry with a raise of his hand, “had we gone out there yesterday and just started asking people, they would have been on their guard. Today, someone might let it slip about hurting Poipu.”   
Jacob blinked. “Why, that is a good point.”   
Robby grinned. “Baywatch has some psychology mixed in. You wait long enough, and the truth will come out.”   
“Yes, provided that you’re actively looking for it at the same time,” pointed out James.   
“True that,” said Harry.   
“There you two are.” Stan and Irene walked into the room. “I’m finished with my duties, want to head out now?”   
Robby glanced at Harry before they turned to Stand and Irene. “Sure, the sooner the better.” He turned to his parents and grandfather. “We’ll see you later!”   
Harry waved as they walked out the door. “Hopefully we’ll bring in the person who did this!”   
“But no guarantees,” added Irene. She smiled. “But we’ll do our best.”   
“That’s all I’m asking,” said Jacob. He waved. “Good luck!”   
“Bye!” they chorused before heading out. They followed Stan to his own Jeep and got in quickly. He pulled out and they were on their way.   
Robby was itching to ask Irene what her problem was, but couldn’t find a good way to lead into it and it didn’t feel right to just come out with it. He glanced at her, sitting in the front seat next to Stan. She did want to find out what had happened to Poipu, right? Or was she upset that he and Harry were tagging along when she had just wanted it to be her and Stan. Yet, the two didn’t seem like they were romantically interested in each other, just friends. So, what was her deal?   
Harry was wondering the same thing, and wondering why he even still hoped she might become interested in him. She was worried about something, that much he had figured, but what she was worried about she seemed to hold on tight, refusing to let anyone else know. Did her sisters know? What was he thinking, they probably did, gossiping all night about it too. Especially if they were anything like his sisters, fighting one minute over a piece of clothing and whispering secrets to each other the next. Maybe, if he and Robby just let her know that they were trustworthy, she’d relax a bit and let them in on it. Until then, he figured they would just have to deal with more stink eyes.   
The trip to Uncle Billy’s wasn’t completely silent, Stan did remind them that they were supposed to be pretending to be tourists with Stan and Irene showing them around. They could ask questions a little more casually so as not to make anyone suspicious and clam up. But the rest of the time, everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts. It wasn’t until they had gotten to Uncle Billy’s that things seemed a little different between the four.   
“Well hello there, welcome back!” said Billy with his hand outstretched to Robby.   
Robby shook it and smiled. “Glad to be back!”   
Billy beamed. “You like my joint, huh?”   
“Well, it is a little more comfortable than Kailoa’s,” said Harry as he shook hands with Billy. “Kailoa’s might be a fancy place, but this just feels more, well, friendly and laid back. My type of place.”   
Billy’s grin grew wider. “Then this is definitely the place for you!” He turned to Robby. “You feel the same way?”   
Robby bobbed his head. “Oh definitely, and more fun at that.”   
Billy laughed. “You guys sure like buttering me up, don’t ya?”   
“But we’re being honest!” exclaimed Harry.   
“Oh I believe you, don’t worry, it’s just not everyday someone prefers my place to Kailoa’s.” He snickered. “Then again, I’m the only restaurant that lends out boats and scuba gear. And yours is all set, come on.” Billy stepped out from behind the counter and led the group to the docks. There was a boat that was equipped with scuba gear, supplies, and a cooler.   
“Grandpa ordered us lunch too?” asked Robby as he got on the boat to look inside the cooler. There were sandwiches and drinks sitting atop a mound of ice.  
“Yup, he sure did. Wasn’t sure how long you would be out there and figured it best to make sure you had something to eat than not.” He patted the boat’s stern. “And she’s got a tank that can take you around Devil’s Hat and back.” But then he narrowed his eyes and pointed threateningly at them. “Now remember, you’re only out there to pretend to be tourists so you can figure out what happened to Poipu, don’t go adding treasure hunting to that list, you hear? That’s my thing and I aim to find that treasure, understand?”   
Robby and Harry gulped. “Y-yes sir.” Stan had spoken the words as well as Robby and Harry. Irene was smiling from ear to ear.  
Billy then grinned broadly. “Good! Then you’re all set! Contact me if you have any problems with the fishermen, the boat, or the gear.”   
Stan jumped on board the boat before saluting Billy. “Yes sir!” Irene got on board. Billy untied the boat and gave it a little push. Stan turned on the engine and the boat pulled away from the dock.   
“Good luck to you! Be safe!” He waved.   
“Thanks!” said Robby as he, Harry, and Irene waved back. Billy turned and walked back into his store.   
Harry let out a low whistle. “Man, he’s really serious about finding that treasure.”   
“Yeah, and the fact that he’s been looking for it for three decades means he’s never going to find it,” said Stan. “If he hasn’t found it by now, then the thief did come back and took it from its hiding place before he hightailed it out of Hawaii.” He shrugged. “Which could mean that that treasure has long been sold off to other buyers on the black market.”   
Robby shrugged. “Well, we weren’t out here for the treasure anyways. Poipu is the most important part.”   
“Well, besides the missing Jack,” pointed out Harry. “If he is missing, he could be in hiding.”   
“But hiding from what?” asked Irene.   
Robby and Harry slowly glanced at each other. “I think we should tell them,” said Robby.   
Harry shrugged. “It’s up to you, man, you’re the one who saw the whole thing.”   
“Tell us what?” asked Irene and Stan at the same time.   
Robby sighed. “There, there was another reason why I felt more comfortable at Uncle Billy’s.” He told the whole story about seeing the red-headed man at Kailoa’s and how it creeped him out.   
When he finished his story, Irene wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly. “He seems like a horrible man.”   
“You’ve never seen or heard of him before?” asked Harry.   
The two Hawaiians shook their heads. “No, doesn’t sound like anyone I’ve met in town,” said Stan, “and I’m pretty sure I’ve met everyone. I don’t know everyone, but I know I’ve met everyone. This is my hometown, after all.”   
“Same for me,” said Irene. She pursed her lips. “Maybe he’s the one we really need to find, he could be behind all this!”   
“Well we should keep a look-out for him,” said Robby. “If just to see what he’s really up to.” The others nodded.   
“Yeah,” agreed Stan, “and if he is how you think he is, he’s going to be very untrustworthy. He could even be a pirate!”   
“A pirate?” exclaimed Robby and Harry.   
Irene scoffed. “Stan, pirates haven’t been seen in these parts for generations. And if they’re here for the treasure, they would have been here ages ago.” She paused for a moment. “Which could mean that the treasure was retrieved by the thief.”   
Stan shrugged. “Eh, it’s a possibility. But the outfit Robby described does sound an awful lot like an old pirate outfit, don’t you think?”   
Irene shrugged. “Yeah, kinda does, but it really doesn’t make sense for them to come here now.”   
Stan brought the boat to a stop. “Yeah, true. Well, why don’t you two start acting like tourists? I can see a few fishermen sailing around Devil’s Hat. Oh, and I see Dr. Finski’s boat too. I hope he doesn’t try to call out to us and blow our cover.”   
“Then we’ll just have to stay out of sight while these two are touring,” said Irene.   
Harry straightened up with a huff. “Oh alright, Mr. Tour Guide. Get me all excited about pirates after Uncle Billy tells us not to go looking for treasure.” Stan chuckled and winked. He and Irene helped the boys get into the scuba gear before helping them climb down into the sea. Robby and Harry swam under the boat for a little bit before going deeper to look at the coral reefs.   
Robby couldn’t help but smile when the reefs came into view. Sure, the station he called home was further out at sea and they couldn’t see the reefs from where they were, but the reefs still made Robby feel like he was where he belonged. He and Harry watched the fish swim by. Harry tapped Robby’s shoulder and pointed. He noticed a dolphin hanging around near Dr. Finski’s boat. The dolphin seemed to notice them too. The boys waved at the dolphin. The dolphin seemed to wave back. Robby glanced up at the ICS boat and noticed several more boats were coming into the area. Fishing boats and probably, hopefully, more tourists. Harry tapped him again and pointed back to the dolphin. Robby looked at the dolphin. He blinked. Was the dolphin trying to tell them something? He and Harry began to swim towards the dolphin. At that moment, something whizzed through the water and punctured Robby’s air hose. Someone was shooting a harpoon gun at them!


	7. The MacAllisters

Harry swam quickly to Robby’s side and let him use his air for a bit. He quickly switched it to himself as the two swam back to their boat. They paused for a moment so Robby could get some air. Harry glanced back at the harpoon. It was already being reeled in. He knew they weren’t going to see where it was heading, but hoped that Irene or Stan had. Harry took the air back and they kept swimming. Both broke the water but Harry pushed Robby up first.   
Irene saw the ripped hose as she helped him into the boat. “What happened?”   
“Someone shot a harpoon at us!” said Harry with a growl as he climbed onboard while Robby peeled off his mask and took in deep gulps of air.   
“What?” exclaimed Stan as he helped Harry into the boat.   
Harry pointed towards the ICS boat. “We saw a dolphin under that boat and we were wondering if he was trying to get our attention when the harpoon came at us!” He turned to Robby. “We’re lucky it just hit a hose!”   
“Maybe that was the point,” said Robby. “They might not have wanted to kill us, just scare us away.”   
“It was still a rotten thing to do!” snapped Harry, balling his hands into fists. “They still could have hit you!”   
“Harry! Relax, they didn’t,” said Robby sternly. “And I get you’re upset because it happened to me, but I need you to calm down. We don’t need a scene right now. We have to go about this calmly.”   
Harry took a few deep breaths and unclenched his fists. “You’re right, but it was still a rotten thing to do.”   
“It was,” agreed Robby. He glanced at Stan and Irene. “Did either of you see a harpoon?”   
They shook their heads. “Sorry,” said Stan, “we were busy keeping out of sight of Dr. Finski.”   
“I still think he saw us and waved to us,” said Irene, “which might have peaked the suspicions of your harpooner.”   
“Go figure,” mumbled Harry.   
Robby sighed. “Then our cover is blown.” He then sat up straighter, his eyes widening a bit. “Or maybe not.”   
Harry blinked. “What do you mean?”   
“We are here on vacation,” said Robby, a slight smirk spreading on his face.   
“Yeah, and?” said Harry.   
“We’re still tourists, we just don’t have to broach the topic about Poipu though.”   
Harry looked at Robby, realization hitting him. “But if we ask around about the person who nearly got you killed, that could lead us to the person who did.” Robby nodded.   
“”But wouldn’t they lie about it?” asked Irene.   
“You mean they wouldn’t have about Poipu?” asked Harry.   
She huffed. “You have a point there.”   
“I think we should head that way now, it looks like some of them are moving away,” said Stan.   
Robby nodded as he took off his gear. “Let’s. And we should check in with Dr. Finski, maybe he saw something.”   
Stan nodded. “Got it.” Stan turned the boat around and began going after the retreating boats. “Dr. Finiski’s first?”   
Robby thought for a moment. “Well, I want to, he could have seen something, or someone. He could at least give us an idea of the boats that were out here. But we’re going to have to make it quick before they get too far.”   
“Right,” said Stan. He sped up the boat and in a matter of minutes were pulling up to Dr. Finski’s boat.   
Irene grabbed a hold of the boat as they pulled aside. “Dr. Finski?” There was no answer. She climbed aboard and walked towards the cabin. She knocked on the door. “Dr. Finski?”   
The door opened and the scientist looked at her in surprise. “Irene! So I was right! You were on that boat!”   
She smiled. “Yes, sorry if we didn’t reply to you, we were taking these two out on a tour of Nai’a Bay and wanted to keep an eye on them with all the fishing boats coming in.” She indicated Harry and Robby, who waved at him from the boat.   
Finski smiled. “Ah, I see. Did Dr. Von Hoffer ask you to do that?”   
“Well actually . . .”   
“Dr. Von Hoffer and Dr. Cho asked us to find out who speared Poipu,” said Stan. “They were looking for any clues when, well . . .”   
“Someone shot a harpoon at us and ripped Robby’s hose,” said Harry with a soft growl.   
Finski’s eyes widened. “Wh-what? That’s, why that’s horrible!”   
“We were wondering if you saw anything,” said Irene.   
Finski shook his head. “I’m sorry, I was below getting data from Maile. I wish I had been up here, just to catch the monster!” He paused. “Or monsters.”   
“Dr. Finski?”   
He waved his hand over the sea. “I did notice several of the regular fishing boats were here.” His face hardened. “Along with the MacAllisters. I know they have a harpoon. They’ve brandished it when they threatened me. I do think a couple of the other fishing boats have one too, but most have fishing rods and nets to catch their fish. I bet the MacAllisters were the ones who did it.”   
“But you didn’t see them,” said Robby slowly.   
Finski sighed and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I know it’s just speculation and as scientists, we must operate on facts, but they’re the only ones I can think of who might even consider doing this.”   
“He does have a point, they are,” said Stan with a slight nod of his head.   
“Well then, I guess we’re meeting the MacAllisters,” said Robby.   
Irene turned to Dr. Finski and smiled. “Thanks for all your help.”   
“I’m afraid it wasn’t much,” said Finski with a sad look.   
“But it might be a start,” said Robby with a smile, “and that’s all we’re looking for.”   
“I hope it is, and I wish you the best of luck.”   
“Thanks!” the group chorused with a wave. Irene climbed back on their boat and they were off after the fishing boats.   
“Do you know which one’s the MacAllister boat?” asked Robby.   
Stan scoffed. “It’s hard for me not to know. I know what Dr. Finski’s talking about with the harpoon, I witnessed them take it out and threaten him with it.” He gritted his teeth. “Be ready for a fight.”   
Harry cracked his knuckles. “I’ve been ready for one.”   
“But we’ll try to talk first,” said Robby firmly. “And attempt to reason with them. Fighting’s the last resort.”   
Stan scoffed. “You don’t know these blokes, fighting’s the only thing they know.”   
“We’ll still try talking first,” said Robby.   
“I know, I know, I’m just telling you, be ready for a fight.” They continued on without another word. Robby in particular was wondering about what he could say to keep the fighting to a minimum, a zero, if possible. He glanced at Stan and Harry, he just hoped they wouldn’t instigate anything.   
A few minutes later, they were pulling up to the side of a fishing boat. Two men watched them warily. Then one’s eyes widened when he saw Stan at the helm.   
“Stan Ho’opi’i?”   
“Hi Dan,” grumbled Stan.   
Dan MacAllister burst out laughing. “Look at this, Brad! They got Stan Ho’opi’i out on tour duty today!” He looked at Irene. “And he roped you into it too, huh, honey?”   
Irene crossed her arms. “That’s for me to know, and for you to never find out.”   
Brad, the other man on the boat, scoffed. “Dan, don’t bother trying to sweet talk her, those Marshalls think they’re so high and mighty.”   
Irene growled. “You guys are so gross. My sisters said no because they don’t like you, that’s all there is to it.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Now did you shoot a harpoon at these two while they were diving?”   
The Macallisters glanced between each other before looking quizzically at the group. “Huh?”   
Stan huffed. “They were underwater looking at the coral reefs when a harpoon ripped a hole in a hose. Did you do that?”   
Brad stood up and crossed his arms. “Are you accusing us of trying to kill them?”   
Robby quickly stood up. “No, I’m not.” Everyone looked at him. “It just as easily could have been an accident. We just want to know who did it and see if we can prevent it in the future.”   
Dan cocked his head. “You sound like a reasonable young fellow. How’d you end up getting stuck with these two for tour guides?”   
Harry waved his hand dismissively. “Long story, but, uh, about that harpoon?”   
“We never used it,” said Brad.   
Stan blinked. “What?”   
“What’s the matter, boy, thought you could pin something on us?” sneered Brad. Stan growled.   
“Like Brad said, we never used it,” said Dan. He bent over and picked up a harpoon gun. “But if you don’t back away . . .”  
“Pointing the harpoon gun at us makes it seem like you did, don’t you think?” said Robby calmly.  
Dan blinked before gently lowering the gun to the floor. “Yeah, um, sorry about that.” He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair. “It’s just these ICS people get under my skin.”   
“So I’ve noticed,” said Robby, realizing he needed to tread lightly. But he was really glad that no one said he was the grandson of Jacob Von Hoffer or this could get nasty real quick. “So, just to clarify, you didn’t use the harpoon gun today, at all?”   
Both brothers shook their heads. “When I just picked it up was the only time we touched it all week,” said Dan.   
“Not even to scare away a dolphin, or a shark?” asked Harry. Robby smiled. Good way of asking that question.   
Brad shook his head. “No, why should we do that? The dolphins and the sharks leave us alone for the most part.”   
“And if they are in the way, well, we’ve got a boat, we’ll go find another place to fish,” said Dan. He waved his hand to indicate the sea. “I mean, we’ve got with the rest of the fishing boats out here.” He then glared at Stan and Irene. “Which is why we don’t like ICS, they’re planning on taking away our fishing spots!”   
“We are not here about that,” said Robby. “That I think, would be best talked about with the heads of ICS. Right now, we want to get to the bottom of this harpoon incident. Was there anyone else you noticed that had a harpoon?”   
The brothers shook their heads. “Nah, just about everyone uses their lines and nets to fish. I know there are a couple of other fishers with harpoon guns, but no one really uses them,” said Brad.   
Dan did rub his chin. “But, you remember there was a boat out there that we didn’t recognise, right, Brad?”   
Brad looked at his brother and nodded. “Yeah, yeah that guy was a weirdo.”   
“You’ve never seen him before?” asked Robby.   
“Nope,” the brothers said in unison.   
“Hard to miss him, that’s for sure,” said Brad. “Red hair, full beard, long black coat.” He paused. “You alright, kid?”   
Robby had blanched. Brad didn’t have to continue with the description, he knew right away who he was talking about. The image of the man blazed within his brain, and he wanted him gone, but it looked like it wasn’t going to be easy. “I-I saw him, just last night,” he whispered.   
“You know him?” asked Dan.   
Robby shook his head. “I’ve never seen him before in my life, but he took an interest when we mentioned ICS to the host.”   
Harry glanced at Robby. “But we know who’s behind all this now, and it’s him for sure. You were right to keep an eye on him.”   
“Behind all this?” asked Dan. “Behind all what?”   
Robby sighed. “Jack Storm’s been missing, and an injured dolphin came into the ICS yesterday with a harpoon wound.”   
Harry crossed his arms. “And quite a few people have been thinking it was you two.”   
Brad and Dan crossed their own arms. “Is that so?” asked Brad, looking pointedly at Stan.   
“Yes, but now that that’s all cleared up,” said Robby, “I think we should head in and tell the police all this. You wouldn’t mind talking to them?”   
“We’ll do it,” said Dan, shooting a glance at Stan and Irene, “if just to prove that we’re not as bad as these guys make us out to be.”   
“Well, you know, you two weren’t exactly helping either,” quipped Harry.   
“What do you mean by that?” asked Dan.   
“You were coming off pretty wild back there yourself, you know. Like you were just looking for a fight and not showing much concern for anyone but yourselves,” replied Harry. “Least of all the ocean.”   
“Well, it might help if they weren’t trying to take away our jobs,” mumbled Brad.   
“Have you actually sat down and talked with them about it?” asked Robby.   
“No,” mumbled Dan.   
“Maybe you should. Who knows, you might be able to come to an agreement. Apparently they have with Uncle Billy.”   
“The old geezer isn’t fishing for, well, fish, though,” said Brad.   
“But he still sat down with them and they came to an agreement. Now, what do you say? Will you sit down and talk too?”   
Brad and Dan glanced at each other before looking at Robby. “Fine,” said Brad with a sigh, “we’ll sit down and talk with them, but only if you’re there.”   
Robby held out his hand with a smile. “Deal.”   
Brad shook hands with him. “Deal. What’s your name anyhow?”   
“And how did you get stuck with these two?” asked Dan.  
“I’m Robby Hoenig, and I’m Jacob Von Hoffer’s grandson.”   
Brad’s and Dan’s eyes widened. “What?” They started to stiffen.   
“Oh don’t worry, Robby will keep it fair. We don’t want any lectures either,” quipped Harry. The MacAllisters blinked. But Robby snorted, and that set them off.   
“Oh, alright, if you promise to keep it fair,” began Brad.   
“I promise,” said Robby firmly.   
“Then we’ll sit down and talk,” said Brad.   
“And maybe you could keep an eye out for that guy?” wondered Harry. “It sounds like no one knows who he is, unless the police have found something by now, and he’s hard to miss.”   
Dan nodded. “You got it.”   
Robby smiled. “Thanks guys!”   
“Well, I think we’d better head back,” said Stan. “We’ve found out all we can. Um, thanks.”   
“What’s that you said?” asked Dan.   
“Don’t rub it in,” said Irene.  
“What? It’s not everyday someone from ICS thanks us,” said Dan.   
“It’s not exactly a good foot to start on, either,” remarked Robby.   
“Alright, fine, see you kids around,” said Dan with a wave of his hand.   
“We’ll be in touch,” said Brad.  
“See you later then,” said Robby with a wave before Stan pulled away from their boat and sped towards Uncle Billy’s dock.   
“So, it’s been that red-headed guy this whole time,” said Harry. “Can I just call him pirate? It’s easier than saying red-headed guy, and it seems to fit.”   
“You know, it does,” said Robby thoughtfully.   
“But how does it all tie together?” asked Stan.   
“Maybe once the police nab that pirate, we could find out,” said Harry. “Or Jack, whoever we find first.”   
“But before that, we need to get this information to Chief Lam,” said Robby. “I so hope they find that guy soon, or more people and animals could get hurt.”


	8. Getting Some International Help

As soon as they got to Uncle Billy’s, Robby called Mike Lam and told them what they found out while Stan and Irene filled Uncle Billy in. Harry hovered near the phone in case Robby needed him to verify his account.  
Mike Lam let out a soft whistle when Robby finished telling him about the pirate, as Harry’s suggestion was sticking. “You only saw him yesterday and now the MacAllisters saw him right around when your hose got harpooned? This guy just got bumped up in our suspects list. I think you and your friends have done enough right now. I’d rather you lay low until we catch this guy. I think that harpoon to your hose was a warning, and I’d suggest you heed it.”   
“I plan to,” said Robby, “I would like to go to Sanford this year. College seems like a breeze compared to this.”   
Mike chuckled. “That sounds like a good idea. Thanks for all you’ve done. Now, go enjoy Nai’a Bay for real.”   
“Thanks Chief, I will.”   
“Good, I’ll let your grandpa know of any developments, if you’re interested in knowing how things are going.”   
“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”   
“Alright, you take care.”   
“You too, good luck with the investigation.”   
“Thanks, we might need it. Stay safe, kid.”  
“I will. Bye!”   
“So, we can be real tourists now?” asked Harry when Robby hung up the phone.   
Robby chuckled. “At least where it concerns this investigation. Mom and Dad might have things for us to do around the lab.”   
Harry shrugged. “That’s better than getting harpooned by an unknown enemy that you have no idea what you did to put yourself on his radar.”   
Robby sighed. “I think I know, I must not have been as inconspicuous as I thought.”   
Harry huffed. “Guess so, you saw him and he saw you. But the fact that he went out of his way to warn you like that . . . yeah, he’s up to something and didn’t want you to see.” His eyes widened. “Do you think he knows the MacAllisters saw him?”   
“I don’t know, but I think they can handle themselves pretty well.”   
“But, still . . .”   
“Well, I’m sure they’ll be careful. I’m sure they realized they were in trouble from the fact that I saw this guy just last night, and this morning he’s shooting a harpoon at me. Definitely not someone to mess around with. I just hope the police can deal with him.”   
“Well, if worse comes to worse, we can always call in Mr. Lilliberulo,” said harry.   
Robby grinned. “Who knows, we might have to.” He pursed his lips. “But I know Mom and Dad wouldn’t want the station to be left unattended for too long.”   
“Then he’s our last resort,” said Harry with a shrug. “Besides, when he comes in, everything’s over in a matter of minutes.”   
Robby chuckled. “That is true.” His face turned serious. “But I do think we should tell him about it. Maybe he might know or can find the information the police need.”   
“But didn’t Chief Lam say for us to get off the investigation?”   
“Grandpa can give him the information, and Dad can be the one to check it out,” said Robby with a shrug. “I just want to make sure we have all our bases covered. And Mr. Lilliberulo might be able to help the police find the information they need.”   
“Well, let’s get going on that,” said Harry with a sigh. “I do want to get to the waves eventually.”   
Robby patted his back. “Don’t worry, you will, we’ve got all summer. But we should hurry either way.” The two rejoined Irene, Stan, and Billy.   
“So what did Mike say?” asked Billy.   
“Basically they’ll take it from here and that we should lie low,” said Robby. “But Harry and I were just talking, my dad’s friend Mr. Lilliberulo is a member of the International Police, he might be able to help look up information. I was thinking we could head back and have my dad ask him about it. We’ll give him all the information he needs to look up this, well, this pirate and if he does find anything, to send it on through to my grandpa or the chief.”   
Billy nodded. “That sounds like a good idea, and after what Irene and Stan just told me, laying low is good too.” He stood up. “As a matter of fact, next time you kids head out, let me know, and I’ll keep tabs on you.”   
Robby smiled. “Thanks Uncle Billy, that will be fantastic. But I think I’ve had enough adventure today.”   
Billy scoffed. “Sounds like it. Here, since you guys haven’t eaten yet, why don’t you stay here to eat and then head out? It should give your racing hearts a chance to slow down.”   
“Great,” said Harry, “because I’m starving.”   
Stan chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.” Billy brought in the chest and the four ate and drank their fill in silence. A few other customers came in and ordered food, but for the most part, the restaurant remained empty. When the four finished, they told Billy goodbye and left. Once they were on the road, all the speculations came out.   
“So, let’s say our mysterious guy is a pirate, why would he be here? What else besides the Hawaiian Heist would he be looking for?” asked Stan.   
Irene’s face became taut. “I don’t know, but this is just too weird.”   
“So, let’s say he and Jack were both looking for the same thing,” said Stan, not even paying attention to her, “and this guy notices him the other night and makes him disappear.”   
“The question is, what were they looking for?” asked Harry. “What could be so important to this guy that he doesn’t want anyone else to find it?”   
“I don’t know if it’s the treasure he’s looking for,” said Robby slowly, “nothing’s happened to Uncle Billy.”   
“But Uncle Billy only goes out on Saturdays,” muttered Irene, her eyes widening. “If he was after the treasure and Jack only just disappeared yesterday . . .”   
“Something could happen to Uncle Billy this Saturday!” blurted Robby.   
“Should we head back and warn him?” asked Harry.   
Irene shook her head. “No, the police could still get this all solved before then. We’ll ask him to be cautious if they don’t, but if your Mr. Lillibulero should have the information they need, or at least can get it soon, it will be over pretty quickly.”   
“This is true,” said Robby. “Well, let’s see if he does.”   
“But then that raises the question, why is this guy just now coming to look for the treasure?” asked Harry. “And then he could be searching for something else and Jack just so happened to come across him and, well, he’s disappeared.”   
“But what else could he be looking for besides the treasure?” asked Stan. “There’s nothing else really worth anything at Nai’a Bay, besides, well, maybe siding with either the fishermen or ICS. Which might explain his interest in Dr. Von Hoffer’s discussion with Mr. Iona.”   
Harry let out a breath. “There’s a lot of questions.”   
“And no answers,” said Irene. “So I think before we try to break our brains coming up with every possibility, we should step back and let the police handle it.”   
Stan chuckled. “Alright, this is above my pay grade anyways.”   
“Wait, how much are you getting paid?” asked Harry.   
“Not enough,” said Stan with a cheeky grin.   
Irene scoffed. “Well I’m not getting paid at all!”   
“That’s what a volunteer gets, though!” said Stan.   
“OK, OK, enough you two,” said Robby with a soft chuckle, “we get the picture, you would like more money. But we’ve got a few other things that one might consider a little more important.”   
“True enough,” said Stan. But the good humor continued until they reached ICS. They all got out and went off in search of Robby’s family. They found them and gave them all the details of the morning’s run. Miriam seconded Mike’s order to lay low.   
She wrapped her arms around Robby. “I’m glad you’re alright though.”   
“So am I,” said Robby as he returned the hug.   
“So it’s this red-headed . . . pirate, as you’ve come to call him, who seems to be behind all this,” said Jacob, pacing around the room. The young adults nodded.   
“Dad, I was wondering if you could contact Mr. Lilliberulo and see if he could look into this guy. Since he’s a member of the International police he might have access to information that Chief Lam doesn’t.”   
James nodded slowly. “This is a good point, especially if you’ve had four people tell you already that this guy definitely isn’t from around here.” He turned to Jacob. “May I use your office to call?”   
Jacob nodded. “Go right ahead.”   
“Thanks.” James walked into the office and closed the door.  
Jacob turned to the four. “Well, now that Mike’s officially taken you off of both investigations, I guess it’s only fair to let you fully enjoy your vacation.” He shrugged. “Think you could help Irene and Stan with some of their duties?”   
Harry and Robby gasped. “Grandpa!” exclaimed Robby. “That’s not how a vacation works!”   
“I’ve still gotta catch those waves!” exclaimed Harry.   
Jacob chuckled. “I know, and you two are going to work for it.”   
Harry crossed his arms. “Oh yeah, we gotta work for the waves? The waves are free. If I’m doing this, I expect some money man.”   
Jacob laughed. “Unfortunately, I can’t guarantee that, but I can give you boys passes to the museum for your entire stay here and you can come by whenever you want to swim with the dolphins. Heck, if you want, you can bring your surfboards and you can head over to Devil’s Hat to surf, if you want.”   
Harry winced. “Well, maybe not yet, not so soon after this little, ah um, incident.”   
“No kidding,” mumbled Robby.   
“I don’t blame you,” said Jacob. “But I do owe you for getting us a meeting with the MacAllisters.” He glanced at James pacing in his office. “I hope they don’t mind it if your dad joins us, he’s especially good at keeping the peace.”   
Robby smiled. “I don’t think they will.”   
Jacob smiled. “Good.”  
James poked his head around the corner. “Robby, can you come here? Well, everyone can come in if you want. Lillibulero wants to hear it all from you.”   
Robby huffed. “Alright.” They crowded into the room and James closed the door behind them.   
“Alright Lillibulero, they’re all in here.”   
“Thank you, James. Robertson, can you describe the man you saw and everything that happened?”   
Stan blinked and looked at Robby. “Robertson?”   
“Sure Mr. Lillibulero,” said Robby.   
Harry leaned towards Stan and whispered. “We’ll explain later. Just, whatever he says, we’ll explain it later.”   
Everyone else became quiet as Robby told the whole story, starting with seeing the red-headed man at Kailoa’s , what happened there, followed by the morning’s incident, and as before, ending with Mike’s order to lay low. Lillibularo then asked about the Hawaiian Heist. Irene and Stan gave him the details on that.  
“And you’re sure this man has never been seen there before now?”   
“Yes,” chorused Stan and Irene.   
“What’s funny about this guy is it sounds like he sticks out, but is trying to blend in as well,” said Stan.   
There was a moment of silence on the line. “Mr. Lillibulero?” asked Robby.  
“I will look into any information that the International Bureau of Police might have that matches this man you’ve described to me. And while I agree with Mike’s order to lay low, knowing your luck, kid, you’re going to get in even more danger. Harriman?”   
“Yes sir?”   
“Harriman?” whispered Stan hoarsely. Irene nudged him and shot him a glare to keep him quiet.   
“Your family knows how to handle the station, right?”   
“Yes sir, they do.”   
“Then I’m going to have to ask them to keep an eye on things here. I’m heading out there once I’ve searched the criminal records. Is there a fax number to the lab and to the police station?”   
“Yes, there is, give me a second and I can give those to you,” said Jacob. He went to his desk and rummaged through some papers in his drawers. He pulled out a piece of paper. “Alright, here’s the number for the police station’s fax.” He read out the numbers on the paper, then gave Lillibulero the fax number to the lab.   
“If I find anything, I’ll send the information to both places. Then I’ll book a flight out there. If I find nothing, well, looks like we’re going to find out when I get out there. Try to stay out of trouble until then.”   
Robby grinned sheepishly. “I will do my very best, Mr. Lillibulero.”   
“Which means you’re going to have to be extra cautious, Harriman, and be extra observant.”   
“Yes sir,” said Harry.   
“Thank you. I will also look into this Hawaiian Heist as well. It seems like the most likely reason for someone to be out there. There’s bound to be treasure seekers searching for that. But . . . I think I should look into finding out if there could possibly be any other reasons for someone to go to Devil’s Hat.”   
“O-oh,” said Irene haltingly. “I don’t think there’s any need for that, Mr. Lillibulero. The only other thing besides the treasure is the surfing and the fishing, oh and of course the scientific studies, but that’s it. Nai’a Bay isn’t famous for anything else.”   
“Thank you for that information, but I want to be thorough. And if I find nothing more than what you’ve said, well, then it is only the treasure this guy’s after.”   
Irene smiled tightly. “Right.” Harry and Robby glanced at each other. What was with this girl?   
“Well, I think I’ve gotten all the information from you that I can. I shall see what I can find on my end. And I would like to talk to the police chief.”   
“Oh yes, I have his number as well,” said Jacob. He gave Lillibulero the number. “And if you’ll permit me, I would like to call him first to tell him you’re calling.”   
“Please do. Well, I think that’s all there is to do. I’ll get looking as fast as I can on this guy. I hope to have something in two days.”   
“Thanks Lilliberulo,” said James, “you’re the best.”   
“Hey, if you come across some strange looking fellow that’s sending off alarms in your head, you’d better give me a call. You never know if the IBP is looking for him.”   
James chuckled. “No kidding. But still, thank you.”  
“And thank you. You be safe, you hear?”   
“We will!” chorused Robby and Harry.  
“Bye!” said everyone at the same time.   
James hung up the phone. He huffed. “Well, now all we have to do is wait.”   
“I think I’d better let Helen and Maizie know about this so they can keep an eye out for it. And I’ll call Mike and tell him to expect his call.”   
“But what should we do?” asked Robby.   
Harry glanced around the room. “Hey, wait, where’s Irene?” Everyone looked around, she had disappeared.   
“Oh, there she is.” Jacob pointed out the window of his office. She and her sister were rushing out of Dr. Cho’s office. They were out the front door before anyone in Jacob’s office could move. When they finally did, they all went towards Dr. Cho’s office. Jacob quickly introduced everyone to Maizie Baldwin, Dr. Cho’s secretary, before entering Dr. Cho’s office. “Helen, we just saw Irene and Ilithyia leave the lab. Is something wrong?”   
“Oh, they said that they had a family emergency and had to leave,” said Dr. Cho.   
“I hope everything’s alright,” said Miriam.   
“I hope so too,” said Dr. Cho. “They didn’t give me any details. But I think it has to do with the second daughter, Ianthe. She was badly injured in a boating accident and has been in a wheelchair ever since.”   
Miriam gasped. “How sad!”   
Dr. Cho nodded with a sad sigh. “It is. But, whatever their reasons were, I let them go for the day. Stan, I’m going to need you to take care of their duties.”   
Jacob nodded at Robby and Harry. “They can help too.”   
Robby and Harry groaned. “Alright,” they mumbled before following Stan out of the office to take care of the duties. The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly and without any other incidents. But they did plan on going surfing the next day when they had to take the dolphins out for some swimming. That, at least, was something they could look forward to.


	9. Museum Chores

The next day, Robby and Harry sought out Stan and Irene at the lab while Robby’s parents sought out Jacob. Unlike the adults, however, the boys went about their search slowly. Sure, working with dolphins was fun and all, but the two had really hoped for a proper vacation. Going surfing, seeing the sights, getting a taste of the culture, the boys wanted to really experience Hawaii, not just see it primarily from the arena at the museum. Robby’s parents promised to take them out to a few sights, but their work at the lab had to come first. The boys understood, they really did, but they only had so long before they would be heading back to California to prepare for college, and the hours were ticking. Sure, it had been only a few days since they had arrived in Hawaii, but with everything that had happened already, it had only felt like minutes. And now time seemed to drag as they dreaded the thought of having to work on vacation. The two almost wished they were dealing with the mystery of the pirate lurking around and the disappeareance of Jack Storm. Almost, they didn’t want to have to deal with any more near-death scenarios. But it had most certainly been more exciting than cleaning bathrooms, which they knew was on the day’s chore list.   
“Golly, where are those two?” asked Harry, running his hand through his hair as they looked around. “I mean, we wanted to take a while to find them, but not this long.”   
“Afraid he’s making the moves on your girl?” teased Robby.   
Harry scoffed. “He’s probably been making moves on her ever since he met her. But she doesn’t seem interested in him.”   
“She doesn’t seem interested in you,” pointed out Robby.   
Harry sighed. “Yeah, but we only just met. And if her sister has medical issues, she probably has a lot on her mind.” He shrugged. “She might not be interested in going out with guys right now.”   
“She also could just not be interested in going out with guys at all,” said Robby. “We really don’t know her well enough to say.”   
“Yeah, there is that too.”   
“And you know, there is one place we haven’t checked yet,” said Robby.   
Harry blinked. “Where?”   
“The arena.”   
“Oh, yeah,” mumbled Harry. “Playing with the dolphins.”   
“Irene really seems to like hanging around them,” said Robby as they began walking in that direction.   
Harry glanced at Robby. “Say, do you think there’s any truth to what your grandpa said, about mermaids at Devil’s Hat?”   
Robby shrugged. “It’s anyone’s guess, really. There’s no proof to their existence.”   
“There’s also no proof to them not existing either,” Harry pointed out. “There’s still secrets hiding in the oceans and the seas that not even an expert like your father can convince the water to give up. We’re still finding out things we never thought possible. I mean, heck, the kraken does technically exist! It’s just giant squid!”   
Robby chuckled. “Yeah, technically, but that’s not good enough in Dad’s book. The kraken was always described as more of an octopus rather than a squid.”   
“Well, I mean yeah, sure, but you do have to admit a lot of mythological creatures had some kind of basis. I mean, has your dad ever seen an old depiction of giraffes? They look ridiculous!”   
Robby laughed. “That is quite true.”   
“Every legend has some truth to it, just wrapped in pretty exaggerations. You just gotta unwrap it.”   
Robby paused when they got to the arena. “But if that is the case, then what would be the exaggerations wrapped around the mermaid? Some people, my father among them, have already made the claim that mermaids are nothing more than dolphins or some other kind of cetacean.”   
Harry shrugged. “Well, if there are mermaids at Devil’s Hat, guess we’ll just have to meet some and find out.”   
Robby scoffed. “That might be easier said than done.”   
“Well yeah, they haven’t kept themselves hidden for this long without anyone noticing for nothing. We’re just going to have to be extra careful and look really well.” He wraggled his eyebrows. “And we might find the treasure while we’re at it.”   
Robby roleld his eyes. “Whatever.” He turned and looked out the glass door. “And yup, looks like our two coworkers are out there.”   
Harry moaned. “Why did you have to remind me?”   
“Because the sooner we can get these chores done, the faster we can hit those waves,” said Robby as he opened the door.   
“Touche,” muttered Harry as he followed him out. Stan and Irene were out in the water, swimming with a couple of dolphins. Irene was playing with one while Stan was going around the side slowly with the other.   
“Is that Poipu?” asked Robby as he and Harry leaned over the railing.   
Stan paused in his swim and shot them a grin. “Yup! He’s healing just fine, don’t you think?”   
“How long until he’s fully healed?” asked Harry.   
“A few more days, they think. The spearhead didn’t go in too deep, so it will heal quickly.”   
Robby smiled. “That’s fantastic!” Poipu’s head came above the water and waved with his good fin. Robby waved back. “Hi Poipu! Glad to hear you’re doing better!”   
“Thanks to you and Kalea,” siad Irene with a smile. “He really couldn’t have picked a better person to swim with.”   
Robby chuckled. “Yeah, for once, number thirteen was lucky!”   
“So, is today dolphin practice day, or do we have to clean the bathrooms?” aske Harry.   
Stan put a finger to his lips. “If Poipu needs more swimming and Kalea needs more playtime, we’ll swim.” He winked.   
Harry grinned. “I like the sound of that. Need some help with them?”   
“Are you kidding? Come on in!” said Irene with a smile.   
Robby and Harry grinned. “Give us a sec!” They dashed into the changing rooms and quickly changed into swim trunks and life preservers. They came back out and dived right in. The two really got their chance to shine as all their years of working and playing with Balthazar really came through. Robby took to helping Stan with Poipu while Harry helped Irene play with Kalea.   
“Wow, Kalea really likes you,” Irene told Harry. She glanced at Robby. “Both of you, in fact. I’ve never seen him become so attached to anyone so fast.”   
Harry shrugged. “Like Robby’s said, the two of us grew up with Balthazar and the sea life Mr. Hoenig took care of. It’s almost second nature now, dealing with sea life.”   
“I can tell.” She smiled at him. “It’s a nice change from all the tourists we deal with. You two know what to do, we don’t have to be as careful. And, um, I want to apologise, I did think you were no better than another tourist, particularly surfers.”   
“Oh?” Harry blinked. “Oh, wait, was it the hair?”   
Irene winced. “Yeah, kinda.”   
“Oh, we were just trying it out. We were planning on cutting it before we head off to college.”   
“Oh don’t!” Harry blinked in surprise at her outburst. “I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. It, uh, it actually looks kind of nice on you.”   
Harry’s mouth curled into a smile. “Really? Well, uh, thanks.”   
“So, um, what kind of girl does Robby like?”   
Harry began to deflate, but he kept the smile on his face. “Oh, so, you like Robby, huh?”   
She shrugged. “Just curious.”   
“Um, well, I don’t think he knows.” He thought for a moment while he played with the ball with Kalea. “Hmm, but, based on what I’ve noticed that he seems to lean towards, he prefers brunettes, intelligent girls, obviously, and witty.” He tilted his head. “In fact, now that I think about it, I think we both like similar girls.”   
“That must make things easy for you.”   
“Not if there’s only one girl,” Harry remarked slyly.   
“Ah, yes, that could prove to be a problem.” Irene tapped her fingers on her chin. “What if I could find someone for you?”   
Harry chuckled nervously. “Um, thanks?”   
“What, not interested in any of my friends?”   
“Uh,” began Harry. He had to think quickly, he didn’t want to say no, her friends were probably just as cute as she was, but he was more interested in her. He then shrugged. “We could give it a go. But your friend might not be the one for me.”   
She smiled. “A fair observation.”  
“Hey, guys!” Robby and Stan were swimming towards them. Harry let out a soft breath. He was so glad to see them.   
“What?” asked Irene.   
“Robby was saying that he and Harry have only hit the waves a couple of times since they’ve been here.”   
Harry sighed. “Yeah.”  
“Well, I was thinking that since Kalea still needs to get some exercise, that we take you two to Devil’s Hat. We’ll let Kalea play while you two get some of the best waves at Dolphin Bay.”   
“Uh, are you sure? Robby’s grandpa told us we had quite bit to do today.” He sighed and added with a mumble, “Bathrooms in particular. He stressed that one quite often enough.”   
Stan let out a long groan. “Of course. Well, come on then, let’s hurry up and get these fellows back to their beds and get going on the chores.” He mumbled. “I am really not paid enough for this.”   
“None of us are, man,” grumbled Harry. But they got the dolphins into their sectioned-off pens in the water near the lab. Poipu seemed to go to sleep immediately, but Kalea seemed very energetic still.   
“We might have to play with him a bit more before we leave,” said Irene.  
“That’s fine,” said Stan, “but let’s get everything else done first.”   
“Fine,” grumbled the other three. They quickly set about getting the chores done. First were the bathrooms, which surprisingly weren’t that bad, but were nasty enough that Harry felt sick.   
“I will never complain when our moms ask us to clean the bathrooms ever again.”   
“Well, they weren’t that bad. Looks like ours when we skip a cleaning, or two,” said Robby.   
Harry chuckled nervously. “Yeah, guess someone missed a week’s cleaning.”   
“We didn’t,” mumbled Stan. “We have to clean them twice a week.”   
Robby and Harry glanced at each other in horror. “T-twice a week?”   
“And it looks like that?” asked Harry.   
Irene sighed. “Well yeah, we do get a lot of people coming in here, and not all of them clean up after themselves.”   
“OK, now I’m really going to be sick.” Harry put a hand to his lips as his cheeks puffed out a bit as he walked away.   
Irene scoffed. “Wait until you’re cleaning out aquariums.”   
“I don’t want to,” mumbled Harry.   
“Too bad, that’s next on the agenda,” said Irene as she pushed him towards the aquariums.   
“Ugh,” said Harry with a roll of his eyes. But he walked towards the aquariums with the others and helped clean the aquariums. “OK, cleaning the aquariums is more fun because we were dealing with fish,” announced Harry when they were done.   
“Whatever you say, man,” said Stan with a slight chuckle, “still pretty bad.”   
“Yeah, it was,” agreed Robby. “We are used to letting the fish do their own thing and being the ones in the aquarium.”   
“Huh, that’s an interesting way of thinking baout the science lab,” remarked Stan.   
Robby shrugged. “It’s how Harry and I always thought of it. It was like a human aquarium, and the fish got to observe us.”   
“It’s a cute thought. I like it,” said Irene with a smile.   
“So, what’s next?” asked Robby.   
“Do we really want to know, though?” asked Harry.   
“You’re still going to find out. You’re helping us,” quipped Stan. Robby and Harry groaned. But they followed Stan and Irene and found out that it meant dusting, sweeping, and mopping the museum. There were groans and moans, but they got to work and got it done as quickly as possible. They took a break for lunch before continuing with the chores.  
Finally, they got through everything they needed to do that day and got a little more playing with dolphins before calling it done for the day.   
Harry and Robby were exhausted on their way back to the bungalow.   
“So, are you enjoying yourselves?” asked James.   
“You call cleaning out bathrooms and not getting money for it fun?” moaned Harry.   
James chuckled. “No, actually, I would not.”   
“Don’t worry,” said Miriam, “it won’t be long now. We just need to finish up a few more things with Dad, and then we can go see the beauty of Hawaii.”   
Harry groaned. “It can’t come fast enough.”   
Miriam chuckled as she patted his hand. “Don’t worry, it will be here before you know it.” The family had a quick dinner when they got back to the bungalow and all four just about crashed not long afterwards.   
The next morning dawned on a happier note. When they got to the lab, Stan and Irene had gotten Kalea, the boat, and a couple of surf boards ready to roll.   
Harry threw his arms in the air. “Yes! Devil’s Hat surf, here we come!” Robby chuckled as the four got into the boat and took off, Kalea swimming beside them. They pulled into the bay of Devil’s Hat and Robby and Harry pulled out the boards. Harry dived into the water with a whoop. Robby followed him in.   
“Hey, why don’t you two join us?” asked Harry.   
Irene shook her head. “No thanks, not a big fan of surfing.”   
Stan shook his head as well. “I like it better than she does, but not right now. I just want to sit back and relax man. You two go have fun with Kalea.”   
Harry saluted him. “Aye aye, Captain!”   
Robby chuckled as he turned to Kalea. “Come on Kalea, let’s have some fun!” Kalea whistled and jumped in the air before swimming beside them as they made their way towards the waves. Robby reached the waves first and paused for a moment, waiting for a bigger wave to show up. He grinned when a big one did start up a moment and began swimming towards it.   
“Robby!” Robby turned his head with a cheeky grin to taunt Harry about coming in last for the wave when he saw Harry waving at him in a panic. “Watch out!” Then Robby saw the danger. A diver was swimming towards him with a harpoon gun! And it was being aimed at him!


	10. Saved by the Dolphin

Stan and Irene saw the danger as well and started up the boat. But it would be too late by the time they got there. The diver was swimming pretty fast and keeping well ahead of Harry, who was trying to paddle as fast as he could to save his best friend. Robby only saw one option for him, to swim towards the wave. That’s what he started to do, but then his board fell out from under him. A whistle met his ear while a slippery back slipped between his legs.   
“Kalea! Go boy!” The dolphin squeaked and took off like a bullet. Robby held on tight. Kalea was putting quite a bit of distance between them and the diver. Robby glanced back back every now and then. He was concerned the diver would change targets and go after Harry or the boat. Kalea then turned around and began swimming back towards the diver.   
“Kalea! What are you doing?” shouted Stan. But neither Robby, Harry, or Irene said a word, they simply watched with bated breath but determined looks were on their faces. Kalea knew the danger and knew what he was doing. Robby trusted him. The diver seemed unsure of what to do at the sudden change in direction, but decided to take his chance and aimed the harpoon gun. He fired, and Kalea jumped, clear over the harpoon and the diver. Robby was prepared for the dive into the sea and held his breath. Harry cheered as the two came up for air and swam back towards the boat. Robby glanced back. The diver was swimming away.  
“Man, that was close. Too close!” said Stan as he helped Robby back onto the boat. Harry climbed in after Robby.   
“Are you alright?” asked Harry.   
Robby nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He glanced out at the sea. “But I wonder if that diver was working for that pirate man.”   
“I wouldn’t be surprised,” mumbled Stan.   
“But what I want to know is, how did he know we were coming out here today?” asked Harry. “He was ready and waiting for us!”   
Irene’s lips were pressed into a thin line. “I don’t know, unless someone told them, or they have the lab bugged, or something like that.”   
Stan looked at her, blinking. “Say what? How could anyone have told them? We were the only ones who knew about this!”   
“Someone could still have overheard us,” said Irene matter-of-factly. “There were still people coming in and out of the museum and the lab yesterday.”   
“But that could mean it could have been anybody,” said Harry. “Well, besides Robby’s parents and Robby’s grandfather. They obviously wouldn’t want Robby in danger like this.”   
Irene waved her hand. “Right, right, of course. And you can eliminate my sisters too.”   
“Wait, so Ismene is your sister too?” asked Harry.   
Irene shot him a look. “You’re just now figuring this out?”   
“Well, it’s not like you properly introduced us or anything,” said Harry with a shrug.   
Irene sighed. “Fine, fine, you have a point.”   
“How many sisters do you have?”   
“Just another sister, there’s four of us total, Ilithyia, Ianthe, myself, and Ismene.”   
“Yeah, Dr. Cho mentioned her to us the other day when you and Ilithyia left early,” remarked Harry. “Is she alright?”   
“Um yes, yes she is, thank you.”   
“Great news, but that’s besides the point,” said Stan. “Who at the lab would talk to that pirate dude anyways? They’re all trustworthy!”   
Robby’s face became pained. “Not unless they’re using Jack Storm as leverage to get Maggie to eavesdrop on everything. How has she been these past few days?”   
“Uh, like regular Maggie, taking diligent care of the dolphins and her work.” Stan shrugged. “I mean, it’s definitely a more plausible angle, but she doesn’t act any different than she normally does.”   
“But she could be acting that way so we wouldn’t suspect her,” pointed out Irene softly.   
Stan sighed. “But then she technically is our only suspect, at least in concern with the attacks on Robby. And it’s just to protect Jack.”   
“And maybe whatever he was searching for,” said Robby.   
“Don’t you mean the treasure?” said Irene.   
“There’s still the possibility that he’s looking for something else,” said Robby softly. He and Harry watched her face. There was a slight passing moment of panic on her face before it was gone, like it had never happened.   
“But what else could there be?” she asked tersely.   
“Yeah, what else could there be? There’s nothing else really important about Devil’s Hat besides the treasure and the surfing,” remarked Stan. “And no matter how many times we’ve said that, you keep talking like there’s something else to find at Devil’s Hat.”   
“Well, Grandpa did mention mermaids,” began Robby.   
Stan burst out laughing. “Mermaids? Seriously? There’s no such thing! We would have seen them for sure if they were real.” He nudged Irene. “Can you believe this guy? Mermaids, ha ha!”   
Irene sighed and shook her head. “Those are just stories, Robby, nothing more.”   
“Yeah, right,” said Robby with a quick smile. But he shared a quick glance with Harry. Those weren’t the stories she told them.   
“Besides, we’ve already established this guy looks like a pirate, and pirates go after treasure. So, he ‘s got to be looking for the Hawaiian Heist.” Stan’s face fell a little. “Though, that would mean Jack was looking for it too and probably was captured by this guy. In which case that pirate could have forced Maggie to tell him everything we are planning to do, when, and where or else he could kill Jack.”   
Irene shrugged. “It is the most likely solution at this moment, with all the information we have and everything that has happened so far.” She glanced at Robby. “Especially to you. You were the only one who got a good look at this guy.”   
“She has a good point,” said Harry. He glanced at his best friend. “You do realize what this means, right?”   
Stan and Irene looked back and forth between the two. “What?”   
Robby sighed. “We need to tell Mr. Lillibulero. Looks like I can’t keep out of trouble for long.”  
“And that’s not all,” said Harry. Everyone glanced at him in expectancy. “That pirate won’t let us have any fun until it’s been solved.” That got a chuckle out of everyone.   
“True, true, well Harry, guess we just have to solve this mystery so you can catch those waves.”   
“Then let’s get cracking, the summer’s not going to last forever.”   
Stan scoffed. “Too true.”   
Irene shrugged. “Well then, guess we’re heading back to ICS.”   
“Yup,” said Robby. He glanced at Stan. “Sorry about your surfboard, though.”   
Stan waved his hand. “You’re fine. It should still be there. I’ll come back later and get it.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yeah, no biggie.” A loud squeaking interrupted them. The four looked over the side and gasped. Kalea was pushing the surfboard towards the boat. “Whoa, great job, Kalea!” shouted Stan. Harry was over the side, hoisting up the surfboard. Robby and Irene helped pull it onto the boat. “Kalea, you’re the absolute best!” Kalea squeaked before jumping back into the ocean.   
“Alright, now we have everything,” siad Irene. “Let’s get back to ICS.”   
Stan grinned. “Roger that!” He jumped into the driver’s seat and started up the boat. With Kalea keeping up alongside them, they raced back to the lab.   
Robby and Harry helped Stan moor the boat and get the surfboards into his Jeep before taking off in search of Robby’s family. They met up with the Marshall sisters on their way over. Ilithiya asked Stan and Irene to help her with Poipu, leaving Robby and Harry to continue the search. They found them in a lab with Dr. Cho and Maggie. Robby shot a glance at Harry. They needed to talk to Maggie, but not at that moment. First, they had to report on what had happened.   
“Back already?” asked James.   
“What happened?” asked Miriam.   
“Well, simply put, Robby stayed out of as much trouble as he could,” said Harry, “but trouble just wouldn’t leave him alone.” They took turns telling them the details of the horrowing incident.   
Miriam’s eyes widened as she pulled her only child close. “My goodness!”   
“Thank God for Kalea!” said Jacob.   
James’s face grew taut. “I’d better call Lillibulero and let him know. He’s bound to be here soon either way, but I’d better let him know, all the same.” He turned to Jacob. “May I use your office again?”   
Jacob nodded. “Go for it.”   
“Thanks.” James walked into Jacob’s office and closed the door. Robby watched with concern.   
“Why does he need to use the office?” asked Maggie. The others glanced at her. “He could have done it here.”   
Miriam smiled at her. “Oh, sorry dear, but you don’t know. Lillibulero is a friend of the family, yes, but he does work for the International Bureau of Police and his number must be kept secret. James takes every precaution to ensure that it stays secret.”   
“Oh,” said Maggie.   
“Well, since it seems that you can’t leave ICS or the bungalow without getting into danger,” said Jacob, “it only makes sense that you only stay at the bungalow and here. At least, until Mr. Lillibulero arrives.”   
Robby sighed. “I figured as much.”   
“See, I told you, can’t have any fun until the mystery is solved,” quipped Harry.   
“Well then, guess you’ll just have to help Irene and Stan get all the chores done while Mr. Lillibulero solves the mystery,” said Jacob with a shrug. The two groaned.   
“Isn’t there anything else we can do?” asked Harry.   
Jacob thought a moment before shaking his head. “Nope. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to pick up these files.”   
“Let me help you, Dad,” said Miriam, picking up a box.   
Jacob smiled. “Thanks, Miriam.” The two left. Dr. Cho then left as well to make some calls.   
Robby saw his chance, and took it. “Maggie, wait!”   
She turned and glanced at the two boys, blinking. “Uh, yeah?”   
Robby let out a breath. “What was Jack Storm looking for?”   
Maggie’s eyes narrowed. “That’s none of your business.”   
Harry stepped forward. “Maggie, Robby’s being chased because of some guy he saw once. If Jack disappeared because he saw him too, then looking for the same thing might help us find Jack faster.”   
“Besides,” said Robby, “we’re on the same team, right? We all want to get Jack home safe and sound.”   
Maggie glanced between the two. “You have a point.”   
“Then, you’ll tell us?” asked Harry when she went quiet for a moment.   
Maggie shook her head. “I, I can’t. I promised Jack I wouldn’t. He wanted to keep it quiet.”   
“He’s looking for the Hawaiian Heist, isn’t he?” asked Robby. Maggie’s eyes widened for a moment before she glanced to the side. Robby took that to mean he hit the mark. “But he’s not looking to get rich off it either, right? Is he looking to help get the treasure seekers away from ICS so you can turn it into a conservation site faster?”   
Maggie blinked. “Uh, well . . . I didn’t think you had thought of any other reason for searching for the treasure besides getting rich.”   
Robby smiled. “Well, it had to cross my mind. My grandpa didn’t think Jack would look for it for the wealth. He told us Jack liked working with the dolphins a lot.”   
Maggie smiled warmly. “Yeah, yeah, he did. He really enjoyed it.” She let out a sigh. “And he really wanted to meet your parents too. Of course he had to go and get captured.”   
“Well, we’ve got the rest of the summer to find him and get this mystery solved,” quipped Harry. “And I don’t know about you, but I do not want to wait until the last day of our vacation before getting in some good surfing.”   
Robby chuckled. “Looks like we’ve got some searching to do.” He paused and blinked before turning to Maggie. “Speaking of, the neighbors said it looked like Jack would leave his house with ICS equipment. He was using that to search?”   
Maggie shrugged. “I guess he figured if he could use that as a cover, then no one would find out what he was really doing.” Maggie sighed. “I guess it didn’t work too well.”   
“No, it still could have,” said Harry. He stuck his thumb at Robby. “Robby just took one look at the guy and now he’s after his life. He hasn’t sent anyone to kill anyone else. It could have been the same thing with Jack.”   
Maggie paled. “Which could mean he’s dead already!”   
“Wait wait! Not unless he’s looking for the treasure too. If Jack knew where he had searched, he could be kept alive for that information,” Harry quickly said.   
“But then, once he’s given all the information he has, what then?” asked Maggie. She looked like she was about to start crying. “What then?”   
Robby placed his hands on her shoulders. “Then I hope he was smart enough to pace his information so he could stay alive longer and try to escape, or at least try to get a messge out to us.” He titled his head slightly. “But, you only just now thought of the possibility that he could be dead. You think he could still be alive?”   
“It’s a hope that I’ve had for a while, this feeling that he is alive . . .”   
“Then it’s possible he could still be alive,” said Harry. “I’m sorry for making you think otherwise.”   
Maggie shook her head. “It’s fine, it’s a possibility I’ve been trying to avoid, but it’s one I should prepare for, should he be in fact dead.” Harry shot a glance at Robby. That answered that question, Maggie wasn’t spying on them to keep him alive, not if she had no clue if Jack was alive or not.  
“Well, I hope the police find something soon because . . .” began Harry.   
“Robby! Harry!” James walked into the room. “I just got off the phone with Lillibulero with some specific instructions. He wants you two to pick him up at Jack Storm’s house . . .”   
“Why is he going to Jack’s house?” asked Maggie.   
James held up his hand. “He has his ways, he probably wants to check out Jack’s house to see if he can find something himself. You never know what a different pair of eyes will see. After that, he wants you to take him to both Uncle Billy’s and Kailoa’s.” James huffed. “He didn’t exactly say, but by the sounds of it, he might be taking over the investigation.”   
“He found out something about our mystery guy?” asked Robby hopefully.   
“He didn’t say,” replied James, “and he hasn’t sent over any information via fax. They could still be looking into it. I think Lillibulero thought it best that he get over here as quickly as possible.” He glanced at his watch. “And I think he’s planning on getting at Jack’s around the same time you do, so you had best get over there now.” He pulled out his keys and handed them to Robby. “And be sure to give the keys to Lillibulero once you see him. You know how he is about being the one to drive.”   
Robby chuckled nervously. “Boy do I ever.” He turned to Harry. “Guess we had better get going then.” He turned back to Maggie. “Thanks for talking to us.”   
Maggie smiled. “Anytime.”   
James glanced between them quizzically. “What were you talking about?”   
“You know, we shouldn’t keep Mr. Lillibulero waiting. We’ll see you later, Dad!” Robby waved and dashed off, followed by Harry. They nearly ran into Irene on their way out the door.   
“Whoa! Where are you two off in such a hurry?”   
“Mr. Lillibulero is coming!” exclaimed Robby “We’re supposed to meet him at Jack’s house.”   
Irene blinked. “Why Jack’s house?”   
“Mr. Hoenig thinks he’s taking over the investigation,” Harry quickly explained as they dashed out to the Hoenig’s rental Jeep.   
“Oh, well, I’m coming with you,” said Irene.   
“Then get in,” said Robby as he put the keys into the ignition. Irene jumped into the back and buckled right as Robby turned it on. They pulled out of the driveway and sped towards Jack Storm’s house.  
“Why is he asking you to pick him up at Jack’s house?” asked Irene.   
Harry turned towards her and shot her a sheepish grin. “He’s parachuting down there. It’s how Mr. Lillibulero does things.”   
Her mouth dropped. “He parachutes?”   
Robby shrugged. “Like Harry said, it’s just how he does things. He’s done it every single time he’s in.”   
“This Lillbulero guy sounds rather odd.”   
Harry chuckled nervously. “You have no idea, but he’s great at what he does.”   
Robby nodded. “And he’s dependable, which is great considering we have no clue who we’re up against.” The two then told Irene about their discussion with Maggie.   
“So she doesn’t even know what’s going to happen to Jack,” she muttered.   
“Yeah, poor girl. I do hope we find him alive and unharmed, just so they can be together again,” said Harry.  
“Wait, what do you mean by we?”   
Roby sighed. “I’ll probably have to be the bait to lure this guy out so Mr. Lillibulero can nab him. And Harry always jumps into these situations head first with me.” He shot a smile at Harry.   
Harry chuckled as he punched Robby’s shoulder playfully. “Dude, that’s what best friends do.”   
Robby scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No duh, you and Balthazar have done it plenty of times.”   
“And we’ll just keep on doing it, so if you’re getting tired of it, too bad, we’re not going to be stopping any time soon,” quipped Harry. The two laughed. The two then glanced in the rearview mirror at Irene and noticed her crestfallen face.   
Harry turned in his seat and looked at her with concern. “Hey Irene, you alright?”   
Her head snaped up in surprise before shooting them a quick smile. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about this whole thing. Seems to be getting worse if your friend from the IBP has to come in and take over.”   
Harry and Robby shot each other a look. They knew that wasn’t the real reason. Did Irene not have any close friends? But they figured it best not to mention it and went with her explanation. “Yeah, it does seem like that, “asid Robby. “But with Mr. Lillibulero on the job, it will be over real quick.”   
“Like, by the end of the week, real quick,” added Harry.   
Irene smiled with relief. “That is good to know.” There the conversation had to end as they were pulling into Jack Storm’s driveway. The three quickly got out and entered Jack’s house.   
“Mr. Lillibulero?” Robby said when they entered the house. There was no answer.   
“Could, could he have been captured as well?” asked Irene.   
Harry scoffed. “Only if he wanted them to.”   
“Could it be we got here before him?” said Robby. “That would be a first.”   
“That, or he’s in the backyard putting away his parachute.”   
Robby pointed at Harry. “That’s most likely it.” He led the way to the backyard. The three stepped out onto the lawn and looked around.   
“There’s no one here,” said Irene.   
Robby cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. “Mr. Lillibulero!” They heard a rustling. Startled, they huddled together.   
“Is, is that him?” asked Irene.   
“I, I think so,” replied Robby. “Must be just getting his parachute picked up.”   
Harry nodded. “Yeah, yeah, that’s got to be it.” The rustling stopped and a very short man, about five feet tall, stepped out from behind the tree. He was wearing a grey and green skydiving jumpsuit with a matching helmet. His hand reached up to his helmet and began to take it off.   
Irene pointed and let out a shrill scream. “Menehune!”


	11. Enter Lillibulero

The boys turned their heads slowly to look at Irene, eyes wide. “A menehune?” said Robby.   
“What the heck is a menehune?” said Harry.   
“The little people of Hawaii!”   
Harry crossed his arms. “There’s no way he’s a menehune, he’s a leprechaun!” The helmet was off now, and they could see that the little man had short-cropped, tight curly brown hair and striking emerald green eyes. His face looked as brown and as leathery as a fisherman who’s been exposed to a lot of sun. At first glance, one would think that he would get squashed like a bug. But as Harry and Robby quickly found out, that usually worked in Lilliberulo’s favor as that meant the element of surprise was on his side.   
“If by leprechaun you are not only referring to the fact that I am of Gaelic descent but also to the fact that I am quick and in charge of the situation, then Harriman, you are very right,” said Lilliberulo as he unzipped his jumpsuit to reveal slacks, a grey-green shirt, grey shoes and a grey belt. Now that he was here in person, Robby could hear the myriad of different accents in his voice that only made his voice sound so rough. On the phone, he could only hear the strongest accent, that of an Irish or Scottish accent.   
“You’re Mr. Lilliberulo?” blurted Irene.   
Lilliberulo gave her a curt bow of the head. “Indeed I am. And you must be Irene Marshall.”   
“Oh yes, I am, pleased to meet you,” said Irene with a quick bow of her head.   
“Not quite were you expecting, huh?” he asked with a slight curl of his lips.   
She smiled sheepishly. “Well not, not really. Not with the way the Hoenigs and Harry were talking about you.”   
“Ah yes, my woes, my reputation is bigger than I am, I’m afraid.” By now he had walked up to the door, and the height difference was more noticeable. Irene was only six inches taller than him, but she felt bigger. He nodded at the house. “Show me what you found, Robertson.”   
“Yes sir.” Robby quickly turned and led the way back into the house. Irene hung back as the two boys showed Lilliberulo everything they had found. Lilliberulo nodded as they revealed their thought process about everything they had seen in the house.   
“Very good,” said Lillibulero. He turned to Irene. “And you talked to the neighbors?” Irene nodded and told him everything she had found out. “And you are sure it is the treasure he is looking for?” he asked.   
The boys nodded. “Oh yes,” said Robby, “we talked to Maggie before we came to pick you up. She confirmed it. He was looking for the treasure.”   
Lillibulero rested his chin on his hand and nodded. “That does make sense, and yet, it doesn’t.”   
“Huh?” chorused the three teens.   
“But it does make sense!” said Irene. “Maggie said so herself Jack was looking for the treasure!”   
“Wait, do you know something about this pirate guy?” asked Harry.   
“Does kidnapping Jack not make sense for him?” asked Robby. “If so, why?”   
Lillibulero eyed the three. “Those are not the questions you need to be asking.”   
Irene crossed her arms. “And why ever not? We’ve been the ones asking all the questions.”   
Lillibulero nodded. “I know, I know, but I am taking over this investigation. I will be the one asking questions from here on out. Unless I ask you to help, which you should be right now.”   
Robby sighed. “What do we need to do right now, Mr. Lillibulero?”   
Lillibulero pointed at him. “Now that is a question worth asking. Right now, Robertson, I would like to see this Uncle Billy’s place, and then you will take me to this Kailoa’s where you saw this, um, pirate guy.”   
“Right.” Robby took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Lillibulero.   
“Thank you, Robertson.” He paused and glanced over the living room. “You did show me everything, right?”   
The boys bobbed their heads. “Yes sir,” they chorused.   
Lillibulero nodded. “Good.” He glanced around the living room again before his eyes fell upon the coffee table. He stepped towards it and rubbed his fingers over the top. “A fine piece of furniture . . .” He hand went under for a little bit before he snatched swiftly. “Robertson, Harriman, help me turn over this table.”   
“What?” exclaimed Irene as Harry and Robby leaped forward to help Lillibulero take everything off the table and gently flipped it over. The teens gasped when they saw what was underneath. “Why, it’s a map of Dolphin Bay!” The map was covered in a grid with x’s placed on several of the squares.   
Robby pointed to an island just off the coast of the area marked as ICS. “And there’s Devil’s Hat! This must be how Jack was keeping track of his progress in looking for the treasure!”   
“Very thorough,” muttered Lillibulero, “a very intelligent man.”  
“Definitely,” said Harry with an awed scoff, “I would have never thought of looking underneath the coffee table.”   
“Of course you wouldn’t have, Harriman, not many would have thought of it, in fact, which is precisely why Jack put it here. A very smart place.” Lillibulero traced the map with his finger. “And it seems Jack was almost finished with his search. There’s not very many places left to look. We can use this to our advantage.” Lillibulero quickly peeled the map off without tearing it and folded it quickly before putting it in his pocket. “Now help me right the table.” The three turned the table back over and returned everything back to its former place. Lillibulero looked around the living room once more before leading the way out to the Jeep. “Robertson, direct me to Uncle Billy’s,” Lillibulero told Robby as he climbed into the passenger seat. Irene and Harry jumped into the back.   
“Yes sir,” replied Robby as he buckled in. He directed Lillibulero to Uncle Billy’s with some help from Irene. They pulled into the driveway and Lillibulero led the way inside. Instead of going to the front register, he went straight away to a table. Billy came over to the table to take their order, and he was quickly introduced to Lillibulero.   
“A pleasure to meet you,” said Billy as the two men shook hands.   
“Yes, a pleasure,” said Lillibulero. “I was told that you have boats to rent.”   
“Aye, whatever suits your fancy. And I might even have scuba gear that can fit you too.”   
Lillibulero opened his mouth, paused, and thought a bit before speaking. “That might not be a bad idea. I would like to see what you’ve got.”   
Billy nodded. “Righto! Is there anything the four of you would like to eat, or are you here just for a boat and gear?”   
Lillibulero waved his hand. “You can take their orders, I’m paying. I’ll just take a fish sandwich. And do you have any tea, by chance?”   
Billy hook his head. “No tea, unfortunately, maybe iced, but I mostly serve soda, lemonade, and water.”   
Lillibulero let out a quick, soft sigh. “A lemonade will do then.”  
Billy nodded and wrote it down before taking the teens’s orders. “Now, if you want to come with me, I’ll drop this off in the kitchen and they can work on it while I show you boats and the gear.”   
“Good,” said Lillibulero. Robby began to stand but Lillibulero shook his head. “You three stay here, we shouldn’t be long.”   
“Oh, we’ll definitely be back in time for me to pick your orders, don’t worry about that,” said Billy before the two walked away.   
“I think I see what you mean by Uncle Billy reminding you of Mr. Lillibulero, “said Irene as the two men disappeared around the back of the building. “They’re both gruff and stern, but the more you get to know them, the better you like them.” She glanced between the boys. “But Uncle Billy is still nicer.”   
Harry scoffed. “No kidding. He also smiles a lot more than Mr. Lillibulero.”   
Robby nodded. “Oh yes, I think I’ve only seen Mr. Lillibulero smile twice in the time that we’ve known him. Never heard him laugh, that’s for sure.” He glanced at Harry and Irene. “I wonder if he’s ever laughed at all, or if there’s anything that will make him laugh.”   
Harry shrugged. “Whatever it is, we haven’t found it yet.”   
Robby sighed and shook his head. “Nope, and we might never find it.”   
“Yeah,” said Harry, “but one thing’s for sure, when they were walking away, they looked like Santa Claus and his elf in charge of the naughty list were heading out on vacation.” He grinned, and Robby and Irene laughed.   
“Speaking of, why did you scream and call him a mene . . . whatever it was you called him?”   
Irene glanced down sheepishly and began to fiddle with her hair. “He took me by surprise and, well, the menehune are the dwarf-like people of Hawaii, and, well, that was the first thing to cross my mind when I saw him.” She glanced between the boys with a hint of worry in her eyes. “You don’t think I offended him, do you?”   
The two shook their heads. “He’s probably been called every name of little people in his travels,” said Robby matter-of-factly. “With someone of his size, and his attitude, he’s probably used to it by now.”   
“I’m sure he is,” said Irene, “but I do feel slightly guilty about it.”   
Harry shrugged. “Then just apologise, he won’t bite your head off, I can promise that.”   
Irene smiled. “Thanks.”   
Harry grinned back. “No problem.”   
There was a moment of silence before Irene spoke again. “So um, do you think we had better warn Uncle Billy about the pirate?”   
“Well, I would say don’t worry about it, with Mr. Lillibulero, this mystery will be solved by Saturday night at the latest,” said Robby. “But with his arrival, that pirate guy might try to move his plans much more quickly, and since Uncle Billy does know his way around Devil’s Hat better than most . . . well, I think it’s best to be safe rather than sorry. I think we should warn him, but add that with Mr. Lillibulero on the case, it will be over real soon.”   
Harry nodded. “I agree, we still don’t know what kind of guy we’re dealing with and how desperate he is to get the treasure. If Jack hasn’t helped him narrow down where the treasure is, with Uncle Billy helping too, he might find it faster.”   
Irene nodded. “OK then, we’ll do that.” At that moment, Billy and Lillbulero came back around the corner.   
“So, Mr. Lillibulero here has been telling me that this mystery guy of yours is pretty dangerous and is most likely after the Hawaiian Heist,” said Billy as Lillibulero sat down. “He’s even telling me that I had better keep an eye out for my own skin should this fellow think he needs my expertise to find it faster.”   
“Oh yes, Uncle Billy, you must be careful!” exclaimed Irene as she grasped the man’s hand. “This guy has been horrible, and I haven’t even seen him yet!”   
Billy patted her hand. “Don’t worry, I figured it was time to take up your father’s offer and spent the next few nights at your place. I figure that should help me keep a low profile.”   
Irene smiled. “Yes, yes that will be perfect!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.   
“Oh, don’t worry about texting your father, I already texted him myself,” said Billy. “I’ll head over once I close up the restaurant.”   
Irene sighed with relief. “That’s great!”   
“Good! Now that that’s taken care of, let me get your order. Mr. Lillibulero was telling me he also wants you to retrace your steps and show him where all the attacks occurred.”   
Lillibulero nodded. “That’s right.”   
“Be right back,” said Billy. He walked off and returned a few seconds later with their order. The four ate fairly quickly. Lillibulero paid the bill and they were soon on their way to Kailoa’s. Again, Robby and Irene gave the directions. Robby and Harry breathed with relief when the man who hosted them and Jacob that fateful evening was taking orders when they came in the door. He remembered Robby and Harry from that night too.   
“We were wondering if you remember another fellow,” said Lillibulero. “Red hair, full beard, striped shirt, full black raincoat?”   
Kaleo’s eyes bulged. “I, I, I d-don’t know who you’re talking about!”   
Lillibulero’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, you do, and he’s threatened you to keep your mouth shut. But you have to tell us what you saw and heard that evening concerning that man.”   
“I-I can’t! I have a family, sir, and . . .”   
“That man has already threatened this life of this boy,” said Lillibulero, pointing at Robby. “He’s also kidnapped a scientist from ICS, has harmed a dolphin, and is threatening to kidnap Uncle Billy to find this Hawaiian Heist. You must tell me. I alone can provide you guaranteed safety.”   
Kaleo blinked as he glanced over Lillibulero’s stature. “Um, begging your pardon, sir, but . . .”   
“I am Lillibulero of the International Bureau of Police, I was sent to take this man into custody and I need your help to keep your bay safe.” Kaleo seemed uncertain.   
Irene stepped forward. “Please, Mr. Iona? You can trust him.”   
“But how can you guarantee the safety of my family and me?” asked Kaleo in a hoarse whisper.   
Lillibulero indicated for Kaleo to bend over. “Let me tell you a secret.” He whispered something in the Hawaiian’s ear.   
Kaleao’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure that will work?” Lillibulero nodded. Kaleo thought a moment and sighed. “Very well, I shall take your advice, both in what you have just told me and to give you the information.” Kaleo took a deep breath before continuing. “Well, I can’t deny that the guy was giving me weird vibes when he walked into the restaurant, but he seemed friendly enough and simply wanted to eat. So I got him his seat, took his order, and delivered it. He thanked me before he started eating. You know, a typical customer interaction. A few minutes later, Dr. Von Hoffer and these two boys showed up and placed their order. We got to chatting while we waited for their food to come out.” Kaleo nodded at Robby. “You, though, were noticeably quiet and kept looking all over.”   
Robby winced. “Yeah, that’s probably how he figured I had seen him.”   
Kaleo nodded. “I think so too, because as soon as you left with the food, he got up and watched you leave, I assume. I wasn’t paying that close of attention as I was taking care of another customer, but I couldn’t help but notice that. I said nothing, though, and had nearly forgotten the whole thing when he approached me after he had finished eating and asked about you. I just simply told him everything your grandfather had told me, which wasn’t much, mind you. I was starting to get suspicious and asked him why he wanted to know.” Kaleo gulped. “Apparently that was the wrong question to ask as he got in my face and told if I ever told anyone about this that I would regret it and my family would get hit first.”   
“What?” exclaimed Irene.   
“OK, that’s downright evil,” said Harry.   
“Did he give you his name?” asked Lillibulero.   
“Y-yes, he said I would never forget it, and I haven’t,” said Kaleo. “He said his name was Captain Julian Vandal.”


	12. Preparations

The change in Lillibulero upon hearing that name was instantaneous. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched. “Robertson, Harriman, Irene, to the Jeep, now.”   
“But my family!” exclaimed Kaleo with worry.   
“You keep to that schedule I told you and your family will be safe. Any later, and he will get to them.” Lillibulero turned to the teens. “And I told you to get to the Jeep.” The four walked briskly out of the restaurant.   
“But I’ve never heard of this Captain Julian Vandal!” said Robby as they got into the Jeep. “Why does he want to kill me?”   
“Is he actually a pirate?” asked Harry.   
“Why is he after the Hawaiian Heist?” asked Irene. “There are other treasures bigger than that!”   
“Those are good questions,” said Lillibulero. “Well, most of them, anyway, but they’re not important right now.”   
“What?” exclaimed Irene.   
The boys just mumbled. “Go figure.”   
“We haven’t asked the right one yet, have we?” said Harry.   
“But what is the right question?” asked Robby. But Lillibulero didn’t tell them, in fact, the rest of the way to the lab was quiet. The three were racking their brains to figure out what was the right question to ask. But they kept thinking all three were necessary and should be answered. After all, Lillibulero did say all three were good questions, right? So, what else was there to ask?   
When they got back to the lab, the three led Lillibulero to Jacob’s office where Jacob, James, and Miriam were waiting for them. “Did the fax come through?” asked Lillibulero upon entering the office.  
James held out several sheets of paper. “Is this what you’re talking about?”   
Lillibulero took the sheets and glanced through them before nodding, “Yes.”   
“Um, Lillibulero, who is this Julian Vandal?” asked Miriam.   
Lillibulero pointed at her. “That’s the right question.”   
“What?” exclaimed the teens.   
But Lillibulero ignored them. He read from the paper. “‘Julian Vandal, a.k.a. the Captain, runs the most ruthless pirate crew to sail the seven seas since Blackbeard. His men have looted and pillaged not just port towns and cruise ships, but also museums and large container ships. He has dug up whatever treasure he can find that was left from other pirates from ages past in an attempt to relive what he terms as the good ole days of pirating. He has murdered innocent civilians for simply looking at him.’” The others gasped as everyone looked at Robby. So Robby’s only mistake was to look at him, there was no other reason. “‘Why he does this is unknown’,” continued Lillibulero, “‘ as he has allowed those he has robbed to live.’”   
“M-maybe it’s because he doesn’t want others to know he’s in town?” ventured Harry.   
Lillibulero nodded. “That does seem like the most likely reason for it. But it is still very odd.” He went back to reading the paper in silence. He skimmed through the next few pages, mumbling softly to himself before clearing his throat and straightening the papers.   
“Anything else?” Harry asked slowly.   
“Yes,” said Lillublero. He turned to James. “Is there any room in your bungalow to sleep one more person?”   
“Well, there is the sofa,” began James.   
“That will work fine,” said Lillibulero. “This Vandal might be trying to relive the pirate days, but he seems more considerate and hasn’t gone after Robertson in his sleep. However, it might actually be because he doesn’t know where you are staying, and if that is the case, I don’t want to take any chances.” He turned to Robby. “Robertson, you are to stay with me at all times. Harriman, you may stay close, but keep a sharp eye out for danger.” He glanced at Irene. “You keep an eye on William when he’s at your house. If they need him to find the treasure, they will come for him.”   
Irene blinked. “Wait, William? You mean Uncle Billy?”   
“Wait, he told you his full name?” asked Harry.   
Lillibulero turned to Jacob. “And I will need a list of your employees.”   
Jacob’s eyes widened. “What?”   
“Blackmail is a form of piracy, and you can be sure Vandal will use it.”   
“Oh! Oh right, yes I will get that to you as quickly as possible,” said Jacob.   
Lillibulero gave a curt nod of his head. “Thank you.” He turned to James. “I would like to head over to the bungalow and survey the area.”   
James nodded. “Of course. Robby and Harry both have keys, you can take them back in the Jeep. Miriam and I would just need to be picked up around five.”   
“Stan’s here, he can give us a lift, I’m sure,” said Jacob. He glanced at Robby and Harry. “Though, I don’t think he’ll savor the loss of his helpers.”   
Harry flashed a grin. “Well, I’m not.”   
“No, you’ll be helping me,” said Lillibulero.   
Harry’s face fell. “On second thought, maybe working with Stan isn’t so bad after all.”   
Robby chuckled nervously. “Be careful what you wish for.”   
“Robertson, Harriman, let’s go,” said Lillibulero as he walked out of the office.   
“Bye!” chorused the boys, waving to Robby’s family and Irene.They waved and said goodbye in return before the boys left the office. The two dashed after Lillibulero, catching up with him at the Jeep. They got in, and Robby directed Lillibulero to the bungalow.   
Lillibulero glanced at the clock when they pulled into the driveway. “We have just under three hours to get things done, Harriman.” He turned off the vehicle and stepped out. “Robertson, I want you to remain inside.”   
“What? But that’s going to be boring,” said Robby.   
“That may be, but things seem to happen to you regardless of my orders to stay out of trouble. So I’m going to make sure you’re definitely staying out of trouble by keeping you in one place.”   
Robby let out a long sigh. “Fine.”   
“Do not leave the bungalow under any circumstances, not unless I say so,” said Lillibulero. “Understand?”   
Robby sighed, but he nodded. “Yes sir.”   
“Good.” Lillibulero turned to Harry. “Harriman, let’s go.”   
“Good luck,” mumbled Robby.   
“Thanks,” mumbled Harry before following Lillibulero out the door. Lillibulero had Harry show him the parameters of the property. He marked several places around the parameter. The two got shovels and dug small holes for Lillibulero’s state-of-the-art motion sensors. He gave Harry the authorization codes and showed him how to use the system on his tablet. The sensors came up as red dots on Lillibulero’s tablet with a thin red line connecting them. Yet, Harry noticed another light flashing on the screen, quite close by, in fact.   
He pointed to the blue dot on the screen. “What’s that sensor for?”   
“Ah, good, you see it.” Lillibulero walked over to the closest bush and pulled out a watch. “This is working well, then.”   
“A watch?”   
“Yes, Harrinam, a watch with a tracking beacon that is waterproof.” He put the watch in his pocket. “Robby must wear it if he is to leave the bungalow.”   
“What? Why didn’t you give that to Robby first?”   
“Well I had to make sure it worked. Goodness, Harriman, I can’t give Robertson technology without making sure it works first.”  
Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.”   
“And since you have seen it in action, you will know what to look for.” He touched the blue dot and a password window came up. “You will also have the ability to turn it on and off.” He gave Harry the password.  
Harry sighed. “I hope I can remember all of this.”   
Lillibulero shot him a glance. “You have to. This is Robertson’s life at stake.”   
“I know, that’s why I really hope I don’t mess anything up.”   
“All the more reason to try your hardest. I’m not asking you to become a member of the International Bureau of Police, you’re definitely nowhere near being qualified . . .”   
Harry blinked. “What is that supposed to mean?”   
“But this is park ranger level kind of stuff. Consider this extra training for that,” said Lillibulero, completely ignoring Harry’s question.   
“What?”   
Lillibulero glanced at his watch. “Ah, it will be time to pick up James and Miriam soon. You have enough time for a shower. And we should check up on Robby and give him his new watch.” Lillibulero turned and began walking back to the bungalow.   
“Wha- . . . but Mr. Lillibulero!”   
“Come, Harriman!”   
Harry sighed and pinched his nose. “I thought I was used to this, but I guess not.” He dashed after Lillibulero and the two entered the bungalow. Lillibulero handed Robby the watch and explained its functions and how to operate it.   
Lillibulero finished with, “Never leave the bungalow without it. Should anything happen to you, this way Harriman and I will be able to keep track of your movements and know your location.”   
“But, what happens if there’s some sort of electric and/or magnetic pulse, or something like that? Will that affect it?”   
Lillibulero raised an eyebrow. “That is a good question, Robertson. It will affect it, but it will only act as a stun. After about five minutes, it will be broadcasting your location again.”   
“That’s good to know,” said Robby as he took off his old watch and put on the new one.   
“Well, since that’s all taken care of, I’ll excuse myself and take a shower. I’m starting to feel icky.”   
“You’re only now starting to feel icky?” said Robby with a slight smirk.  
Harry shot him a deadpan look. “Shut up, Robby.” Harry rolled his eyes when Robby let out a snort. Even though Harry knew Robby was trying to lighten the mood, the seriousness of the situation sombered both boys real quick. Harry couldn’t even think of a comeback. So he merely turned and walked into the bathroom to take his shower. Sure, with Lillibulero there, things would get wrapped up real quick. The guy was really good, and it was why he was a top agent at IBP. But that also meant the next few hours were going to be like a whirlwind, or probably more accurately, like a hurricane. There would be nonstop action until Lillibulero got his man. This, now, was just the lull before the storm.   
Harry came out of the shower feeling a little bit better. At least he was certainly a whole lot cleaner. And he had been thinking about a lot of things, his mind just wandered, as usual, but it kept coming back to one image, that of Lillibulero’s face upon hearing the name Julian Vandal. He went to the living room and found Robby and Lillibulero hunched over the map from Jack Storm’s house spread out on the coffee table.  
“So he’s basically gone over the entire bay,” said Robby, pointing out the various crossed off sections. “Except for the areas directly around Devil’s Hat.”   
“That’s most likely where they’ll be searching,” said Lillibulero with a nod of his head.   
“Hey,” said Harry, “isn’t that where that Dr. Finski guy is doing his research?” There was a moment’s silence as Robby and Lillibulero glanced at him with their eyes widening. Harry’s own eyes widened. “Oh, shoot.”   
Lillibulero was up like a shot and nimbly folded the map. “Looks like we’re heading back early.” He put the map in his pocket and dashed out the door, the boys following close behind. All three jumped into the Jeep and quickly buckled in before Lillibulero started up the Jeep and put the pedal to the metal. They sped back to the lab and dashed in. The three went right away to Dr. Cho’s office.   
“Dr. Cho!” the boys chorused.   
She looked up from some papers on her desk with a questioningly look. “Yes, what is it?” She blinked at Lillibulero. “And who are you?”   
Robby quickly introduced them. “Have you heard anything from Dr. Finski recently?”   
She slowly shook her head. “No, he’s usually gone for a couple of days at a time before he comes back in for supplies.”  
“You mean he doesn’t keep in radio contact with you?” asked Harry incredulously.   
Dr. Cho shook her head. “No, he likes keeping to himself. What’s going on?”   
The boys tried to explain, but ended up talking over each other. Lillibulero hushed them and told Dr. Cho the full story, keeping it short and to the point.   
Dr. Cho stood up. “Jerry came in yesterday, so we wouldn’t be expecting him back until tomorrow, but if your suspicions are correct . . .” She walked out of her office, the three following close behind. “Stan! Stan!”   
Stan and Irene came out of a lab room they had been cleaning. “Yes ma’am?” asked Stan.   
“I need you to take an ICS boat out and check on Dr. Finski.”   
“Uh, why?”   
“He does his research at Devil’s Hat!” exclaimed Robby.   
“Uh yeah,” said Stan.   
“The treasure’s there, and so is that pirate!” exclaimed Harry. Irene gasped.  
Stan’s eyes widened. “Oh shoot!” He took off for the boats, Irene, Robby, Harry, and Lillibulero hot on his tail. They quickly unmoored the boat and got it out to sea. Stan put on speed, the group could feel their hearts going equally as fast with nervous anticipation. Finally, they could see Dr. Finski’s boat. It looked fine. Stan slowed down to come next to it.   
“Dr. Finski!” shouted Stan.  
The boat came to a lull and Irene jumped into the other boat. “Dr. Finski!” she shouted. She went below deck, calling for the scientist. The other four waited with bated breath, but a moment later, they could hear footsteps dashing up the steps. Irene came out, eyes wide with horror. “He, he’s gone!”


	13. Another Missing Man

Harry whacked the side of the boat. “Dang it, we’re too late!”   
“Maybe not,” muttered Lillibulero. “This still could have happened recently, and yet . . .”   
“I think a good question is, why haven’t we gone after that stupid pirate yet anyhow?” asked Stan. “If he’s trying to live in the past with the life of a pirate, we should be able to find a pirate ship anchored nearby real quick.”   
Lillibulero turned to Robby. “Did the MacAllisters say what type of boat Julian Vandal used?”   
Robby slowly shook his head. “They just said it was a boat like it was a regular boat.”   
“Then maybe finding Captain Vandal might be harder than you think if he is using a regular boat,” said Lilibulero. “The galleons and old masted ships have been out of use for some time, and the remaining ones are museums. No, I don’t think the style of the ship is what matters to Vandal, only the life he lives.”   
Stan crossed his arms and humphed. “Go figure.”   
“It was a good idea, Stanley, but a man like Vandal would have been smarter than that. An old masted ship would no doubt have raised too many eyebrows and people would have come to expect him upon seeing that kind of a boat nearby. Besides, it would have been too slow. Pirates have to be quick.” He pointed at the anchor. “Drop anchor, I’m taking a look around. Come, Robby.”   
“But, but what about the others?” asked Robby.   
“They may come, but I want you close.” Stan dropped the anchor and Lillibulero jumped onto the other ship. Robby, Harry, and Stan followed him over. Irene led the way back down the stairs into the hold. It looked like any other hold, a bed on their right and a kitchenette on their left. But on the far side of the wall was a long desk with computer equipment, scanners, and other electronic equipment needed by a scientist to study life on the ocean floor. But Robby noticed something that, though it looked out of place with the electronics, it looked rather normal too. Lillibulero noticed it as well and walked towards the desk to pick it up. It was an empty plate with a few crumbs of the sandwich Finski had eaten still on it. Lillibulero brought the plate close to his face to scrutinize and sniff it. “This isn’t a day old,” he whispered.   
Stan stepped forward and touched several of the electronics. “These still feel pretty warm.” He glanced at the others. “This means it really did happen only recently!” He turned to Lillibulero. “If we hurry, maybe we can still catch up to them!”   
Lillibulero lowered and raised the plate, as if weighing the options on the plate itself. “Something does not seem right.” He glanced at the teens. “And I would feel better if you were not with me.”   
“Dude, you’re going up against a pirate crew, you’re going to need our help,” said Stan.   
Harry cleared his throat. “Um, no, not really. Well, maybe with Vandal, but . . .” Harry turned to Lillibulero. “Would you like for us to go for the police?”   
The beginnings of a smile appeared on Lillibulero’s face. “That is a wise decision, Harriman. Yes, I want you to go to the police, but first . . .” Lillibulero picked up two walkie talkies from under the table and turned them on. He handed one to Robby. “Allow me to find their location. If I don’t find them soon, we’ll have to start all over again. Besides, it wouldn’t be right to call the police only to send them out on a wild goose chase. It would be far better if I had the crew all for them to take to jail.”   
“What?” exclaimed Stan.   
Lillibulero turned to him. “Do you have a boat without a motor?”   
Stan opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. “I don’t, but Dr. Finski does. He should have it moored to the back of this boat. Come on.” Stan led the way back up to the deck and around to the back. When everyone got to the back, they gasped. There were two boats, and one looked like it had been attacked by a creature with really sharp claws.   
“Um, why is that boat all messed up?” asked Robby, eyes wide.   
“D-Dr. Finiski’s only supposed to have one boat!” exclaimed Stan.   
Irene gulped. “Then maybe, then maybe this is the reason why he was taken. He found Jack’s boat!”   
Lillibulero jumped into the slashed boat. He went over every square inch, looking for a clue of some kind. But after a thorough search, he straightened up with a sigh. “Nothing, but this does prove one thing.”   
“What’s that?” asked Harry.   
“Jack Storm was taken alive, and he tried to race them back. The harpoon was only used to try and catch him like a fish, not to hurt him. But whoever was using the harpoon apparently was not very good as he had to try several times to get it fastened into Jack’s boat.”   
Irene gasped. “And Poipu got caught in the fire!”   
Lillibulero nodded. “So it would seem.”   
“Well, that does answer quite a few questions,” said Harry. “But I have so many more!”   
Lillibulero jumped nimbly into the next boat. “Maybe the rest of your questions will be answered once we have rounded up this pirate crew. Now, hand me the oars.” Robby and Harry each grabbed an oar and handed them down to Lillibulero.   
Stan leaned over the railing. “Are you sure you’ll be able to catch up to them in that?”   
“I’m not planning on catching up to them, Stanley, if I was, I would be taking the police with me. Now stay here and try to contact me through the walkie talkies until I have contacted you.”   
“But what if you get captured?” asked Irene with worry.   
Robby scoffed. “Only if he wants it to happen, Irene.” Irene and Stan turned to Robby and glanced at him in confused shock. “Wait until you’ve seen him in action, then you’ll understand.”   
Harry scoffed. “I can’t wait until you do.” He grinned. “Can’t wait until Vandal does too. He’s going to sink like a rock.”   
Stan raised his eyebrow. “You two seem awfully sure of Mr. Lillibulero winning against this guy.”   
“And are you two hinting that he can handle all of those guys single-handedly?” asked Irene incredulously. “No offense, Mr. Lillibulero, but . . .” She turned to look down at the boat, but it was gone! “Wh-what? Where did he go? How could he have gone so quietly?”   
Stan’s mouth dropped. “No way, man, oars make lots of noise!”   
“But now are you two beginning to see what we’re talking about?” asked Robby. “He was able to leave without you noticing it. He can sneak up on those guys, beat them up, and save the day all by himself if he wanted to. But he still needs police backup, he can’t exactly bring in all these men at once. He’s not a squid or an octopus.”   
Harry chuckled. “No he is not.”   
“Well I can believe that he can be quiet,” said Stan, backing away from the railing, “but is he really as fast and as strong as you make him out to be?”   
Harry sighed and shrugged. “Guess you will have to see for yourself.” Stan turned and began walking the length of the boat. Irene, Robby, and Harry followed. Irene was looking over the side for Lillibulero as well, but so far, the little man could not be seen. The two climbed on their own boat and looked around again before coming back to where Robby and Harry stood waiting by the door to the hold.   
“I don’t believe it,” said Stan softly. “I just can’t believe it,” he added more loudly. “How did he do that?”   
Harry shrugged. “You got me, and he’s been slowly trying to teach us a few of his tricks.”   
Robby chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Except we just can’t keep up. He was the one who found the map underneath Jack’s coffee table.”   
“Oh yeah, we didn’t even think of looking there!” exclaimed Harry with a throw of his hands. “But he did and found the biggest clue of them all.”   
Irene glanced out at sea and sighed. “I just hope we weren’t too late and that he can save Dr. Finski.”   
Robby glanced down at the walkie talkie. “I guess we’ll have to wait and find out. But right now, it sounds like Mr. Lillibulero only wanted to locate them, not confront them, not yet anyways.”   
Stan groaned. “But what can we do now? I don’t like sitting around and just waiting, I do want to do stuff.”   
“Maybe we can do a more thorough search for clues,” said Robby. He glanced at the walkie talkie again. “Though, Mr. Lillibulero might end up finding all the real clues when he gets back.”   
Harry shrugged. “Well, we can at least get started. I mean, it wasn’t like we were on the wrong track, Jack was looking for the treasure as we thought.”   
“But, why?” asked Robby. “Grandpa is so certain that he’s not the type, and Maggie did confirm that he’s not looking for it for wealth. But she didn’t exactly say why he was looking for it either.”   
Harry rubbed his chin. “You’re right. We asked if he could possibly be looking for it to help ICS get rid of the treasure hunters and be free of one obstacle to getting Nai’a Bay turned into a conservation site. She simply said that most people would think he was doing it for the money, but she didn’t confirm that was the reason.”   
“But then, what other reason is there?” asked Stan.   
Harry sighed. “See, this is why we need Mr. Lillibulero. He’s the pro and can see things from more than one angle.” He paused and he creased his eyebrows. “He also acted like he’s heard of Julian Vandal before.”   
Robby nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I haven’t had a chance to ask him.”   
“Neither have I. Except for this, it seems like he’s trying to avoid it.”   
Robby crossed his arms, holding the walkie talkie against his arm. “I think we should ask him the first chance we get and not let him get away without answering.”   
Harry nodded. “I agree.” He glanced at Irene and Stan. “Well, heck, we have other witnesses here, why not ask him when he gets back?”   
Robby held up a finger. “Provided there’s nothing else of importance that we need to tend to upon his return.”   
“So yeah, basically whatever chance we can get.”   
Robby nodded. “Yeah.”   
Stan groaned. “Ok, we get it, and we’ll help you get this chance if you need it. But what in the world are we going to do until we hear from Mr. Lillibulero?” asked Stan as he pointed at the walkie talkie.   
Robby huffed. “I guess we can search for other clues. We can tackle the hold first and then Jack’s boat.”   
“Ok, fine, thank you. I just want to do something,” said Stan as he led the way back down to the hold.   
“You know, you could just make your own decisions, man,” said Harry as he followed him down.   
“I’m not getting paid to. And besides, I’m at the bottom of the totem pole. You and Robby rank higher for being related to Dr. Von Hoffer.”   
“I’m not related to Dr. Von Hoffer,” said Harry, “I’m just Robby’s best friend.”   
“That’s close enough. Dr. Von Hoffer talked about you as much as he talked about Robby. He was certainly full of excitement for both of you getting accepted into Sanford,” remarked Stan.   
“Well that’s good to hear, but, right now, you are technically in charge. You’re the only ICS employee,” pointed out Harry.   
“And while I am related to Dr. Von Hoffer, and by virtue of friendship, Harry, you are the one who has the expertise with the machines and the system of ICS,” said Robby. “Harry and I know nothing in that area.”   
“They have a point, Stan,” said Irene. “Even I don’t know as much as you do.”   
Stan sighed. “Alright then. But Irene, you do know enough so why do you work with me on Dr. Finski’s records. Robby and Harry can take care of the living quarters and Jack’s boat.”   
Harry saluted. “Aye aye Captain.”   
A soft smirk began to appear on Stan’s face. “Then get to it.” The four split up. Stan and Irene went to the desk and began looking over the notebooks and the screens. Robby and Harry made a quick search of the tiny living quarters. There really wasn’t much to find in the tiny dresser, the bed, or the kitchenette. It was really nothing more than Dr. Finski’s personal belongings and food. And, of course, some treats for dolphins. The two went outside and realized they had to hurry with their search of Jack’s boat. The sun was setting, and though they had their phones, the light of the sun was better suited for clue hunting. They dashed over to the boat and began going over every square inch. Robby looked over the harpoon holes and noticed one looked discolored. He scraped a bit off with his fingernail and gasped.   
“Harry,” he muttered.   
Harry, who was still going through the boat, looked over the side. “Y ou found something?”   
Robby pointed out the hole. “This is discolored, it looks like dried blood.” He glanced up at Harry. “Dolphin blood.”   
Harry’s eyes widened. “Poipu was near the boat! He must have seen Jack was in trouble and was trying to protect him!”   
“Yeah, and by the looks of these holes, I don’t think any of those harpoon shots hooked. Jack must have let them capture him so that Poipu could get to safety!”   
Harry’s fingers curled around the edge of the boat. “And Poipu probably feels really bad thinking he failed his friend.”   
“I think we should check on Poipu as soon as possible, he might be able to help catch these crooks. He was the only witness to the whole thing.”   
Harry glanced up around the sea. “I guess so. But the timing doesn’t make sense. You and Kalea found him during the swim, which was after noon. Jack was out searching at night. Dr. Finski should have been up by eight, at the latest.”   
Robby’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re right, the timing is way off. But I know there were no sharks around, or at least, none that I could see.”   
“Unless the harpooner was keeping the sharks away as part of the bargain so that Poipu could get back to ICS,” said Harry.   
“Yes, but then, why didn’t Dr. Finski see Poipu and help him get back?”   
“Unless they made Poipu take a different route so Dr. Finski wouldn’t notice and suspect anything,” suggested Harry.   
“It’s the most probable explanation.” Robby shook his head. “It’s sad to think of what Poipu must have gone through.”   
“If he’s feeling better, maybe we can ask Dr. Cho and your grandpa to take him with us to save Jack. I’m sure that will make him feel a whole lot better.”   
Robby smiled. “I bet that would. I know it would make me feel better.”   
Harry scoffed. “Yeah, man, me too.” He grunted as he stood up. “Well, I think that’s everything. If Jack had any ICS equipment, they took it with them.”   
Robby nodded as he pulled himself back into the boat. “So it would seem. Come on, let’s go see if Stan and Irene found anything.”   
“Yeah.” Robby grabbed the walkie talkie and the two got back onto Dr. Finski’s boat. They went down into the hold and saw that Stan and Irene were hunched over, still working away. Stan turned around and glanced at them.   
“Find anything?”   
Harry winced. “Well, would some of Poipu’s blood count?”   
Irene’s head snapped up at that and turned to look at them in shock. “What did you say?”   
Robby nodded. “I found what looks like Poipu’s blood dried up on the boat. We surmised he must have realized Jack was in trouble and tried to help him, only to get wounded. Jack must have turned himself in to make sure Poipu could get help.”   
Irene gasped. “Oh no. Poor Poipu.”   
“Yeah,” said Harry. “Did you find anything?”   
“No,” said Irene quickly, “nothing at all. I mean, nothing besides his research.”   
“Yeah,” said Stan as he turned back to the desk. “But some of these notes, man, they’re really weird.”   
“How so?” asked Robby as he and Harry stepped closer.   
“Well, this one says, ‘They’re really elusive, must be cautious and patient, but I’m running out of time and funds. I have to find their hiding place and reveal them to the world’. Or this one. ‘There’s a hidden door around here somewhere. Maybe the treasure is the key?’”   
“Wait, why would the treasure be the key in cetacean research?” asked Robby, glancing at each person in confusion. Then he saw Irene’s face. She wasn’t confused, not one bit, she looked like she knew exactly what Dr. Finski was talking about. Her eyes were wide and her face had blanched. “Irene? Are you alright?” Stan and Harry glanced at her in concern.   
“I, I need to go home, now.”   
Harry shot a sly glance at Robby before approaching Irene and touching her shoulder. “Are you sick?”   
“I just need to go home now. Please.”   
Robby held out the walkie talkie. “We’re still waiting to hear from Mr. Lillibulero.” He glanced at it. “He’s actually been quiet for longer than I thought.” Everyone jumped when the walkie talkie buzzed to life.   
The next moment, the distinct voice of Lillibulero cut through the static like a chainsaw through wood. “Robertson, Harriman, Stanley, Irene, have the boat ready to go. I’m on my way back.”  
Robby pushed the button. “Did you find something?”   
“Get the boat ready now. We’re heading to Uncle Billy’s. I must see William immediately,” said Lillibulero in a commanding voice. The four raced up to the ICS boat and got in. Stan started it up while Irene untied the rope tethered to Dr. Finski’s boat and Harry and Robby pulled up the anchor. The next minute, Lillibularo had rowed beside the boat and was hoisting himself up.   
“Do you think they’re going to take Uncle Billy tonight?” asked Irene in a panicked voice.   
“Stan, go,” was all Lillibulero would say. Stan got the boat going and steered it towards Uncle Billy’s dock. Robby and Harry glanced at each other. If those pirates were going to kidnap Uncle Billy tonight, well, they just hoped they weren’t too late.


	14. The Marshall Secret

Lillibulero snatched up the radio on the boat’s dashboard. “Helen, Jacob, is anyone still at ICS? Over.”   
“We can’t leave until the boat’s back at our dock, over,” came Jacob’s quick reply.   
“We were starting to get worried,” came Dr. Cho’s voice over the radio. “We hadn’t heard from you in some time. Is everything alright?”   
Lillibulero let out a sigh and quickly explained the situation. There was a moment of silence before Jacob’s voice came booming through. “Those scoundrels kidnapped Finski too? Who’s next?”   
“I think William is next.”   
“William? Who’s William?” asked Dr. Cho.   
Robby quickly punched the button on the radio. “He means Uncle Billy, Dr. Cho. Mr. Lillibulero likes using full first names.”   
“I see,” said Dr. Cho. “What’s our next move?”   
“The kids will drop me off at William’s dock,” replied Lillibulero. “And then they’ll come back to ICS. Are James and Miriam still there?”   
“No,” replied Jacob. “I sent them back to the bungalow. I told them I’d wait for the boys and we’d figure out transportation.”   
“Speaking of, I won’t be here when you return,” said Dr. Cho, “just Jacob.”   
Stan groaned. “Five people in my Jeep?”   
“Irene, Maggie took Ilithyia home,” said Jacob, “so you could have the car. I was thinking that you take Robby and Harry back to the bungalow since that’s closer to where you live and Stan could take me home. We do have to close up.”  
“That works. They’ll talk to you when they get back. Over and out,” said Lillibulero before picking up the radio.   
Irene bit her lips as she thought over the arrangement. She sighed and turned to the boys. “As soon as we get to ICS, we are leaving right away and you’re going to get out of the car quickly.”   
“Um, Ok,” said Robby, shooting a glance at Harry. The two shrugged.   
“Actually, I would prefer it if they stayed with you. I would pick them up from your house once I have gotten William there and I will take them home.”   
“They, they can’t come. My father doesn’t like having strangers in the house,” said Irene, a harshness to her voice the boys hadn’t heard before.   
Lillibulero locked eyes with her. “Considering the circumstances, I’m sure your father will be fine with it.”   
“You don’t know my father.” She let out a growl. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, with nothing but the sound of the boat engine to break the thickening silence.   
“Just this once, Irene, that’s all I ask,” Lillibulero finally said. His voice remained steady, even though the boys wondered how as there seemed to be a growing storm in Irene’s eyes. They jumped when they heard a clap of thunder overhead. “Just this once.”   
She let out a soft breath and answered him in a more even tone. “Fine.” She turned to the boys. “No questions.”   
Harry threw up his hands in surrender. “No questions, got it.”   
“Thank you,” said Lillibulero. Stan was slowing the boat to a stop. They were coming to the dock. Lillibulero turned and jumped nimbly from the boat to the dock. The next moment, he was off down the dock, heading towards Uncle Billy’s. Stan turned the boat around and began racing back towards the ICS dock. The boys glanced at Irene from time to time. She was grumbling away in a corner with her arms crossed, but otherwise, the way back was quiet.   
As soon as they docked, the four quickly tethered the boat to the dock and rushed into the lab. Robby and Harry got to say a quick goodbye to Jacob before dashing after Irene. She was already climbing into the car as they came out. She had pulled out her phone and was sending a text, giving them time to jump in and buckle. She started the engine and pulled out.   
“So, um,” said Harry, “are there any other rules we should know about before we get to your house? I know you said no questions, but we’re not there yet.” She shot him a glare in the rearview mirror. He grinned sheepishly in return.   
She brought her attention back to the road and let out a sigh. “My mom doesn’t like it when talk centers around Ianthe’s . . . condition. And she will simply murder you if you make fun of Ianthe.”   
“Duly noted,” said Harry.   
“But besides that and we avoid the big question, things will be fine?” asked Robby, looking pointedly at Irene.   
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. What big question?”   
It was Robby’s turn to sigh. “The big question. You know, what are you hiding?”   
“Yes, avoid that question and we’ll be fine.”   
“Irene, does Dr. Finski know your secret is related to his research?”   
“What?”   
“Those notes Stan had found, they had nothing to do with cetaceans. You should know that, having worked with dolphins for quite some time now,” said Robby in a calm and soft voice. Harry leaned forward, ready to back-up his friend. Sure, Irene was pretty, and he was still interested in her, but he wasn’t going to turn on his best friend right then. “I especially know that, having befriended one and being the son and grandson of marine biologists. But it is your secret Irene, we won’t ask. I’m just warning you, we may find out without you telling us.”   
“What? What makes you so sure of that?”   
“You do know you’ve been dropping little subtle hints this whole time?” piped up Harry. “And it’s become harder and harder to miss. Stan might buy it, or just let it be because he just thinks it’s the quirks of another Marshall. But us? We noticed those wide eyes when Stan read out those notes. Heck, you’ve been itching to go home and tell your folks!”   
“But not with you two along for the ride!”   
“We won’t ask, I promise,” said Robby soothingly. “I just wanted to let you know that there’s a possibility we’ll still find out.”   
“I know,” said Irene with a catch to her voice. “And if you do find out, will you please, please talk to us first? Don’t go spreading it!”   
“It’s a secret,” said Harry, “we promise not to share it with anyone else unless we have your permission.”   
“Which you will never have,” mumbled Irene.   
“Ok, Ok, fair enough,” said Harry, throwing up his hands in surrender again. He put his hands down. “But seriously, anything else?”   
Irene thought for a moment and answered in a calmer voice. “Not that I can think of, but I’m sure my parents will.”   
“I’m sure Mr. Lillibulero won’t take too long to get Uncle Billy to your house,” said Robby.   
Harry scoffed. “Well yeah, you’re a trouble magnet, as we’ve learned.”   
Robby waved his hand. “Only in the water my dear boy.”   
Harry fought to keep a straight face. “Well, let’s not wait too long and find out if it applies to the land either, my dear boy.” Both boys glanced at each other and burst out laughing.   
“How can you laugh at this time?” asked Irene, her anger rising again.   
“Oh, sorry,” said Robby, “but it’s something we’ve done for a while now. Picked it up from Harry’s grandmother, in fact. She always waved her hand and said ‘my dear boy’, so we ended up picking it up while we made fun of it.”   
“And now our grandkids can continue the tradition when we get old and do the same thing,” remarked Harry with a big grin. He shrugged. “Besides, it's good to laugh every now and then, can't exactly expect people to stay grumpy all the time. It's not good for your health.”   
Irene rolled her eyes. “Whatever. It’s just . . . it doesn’t feel like it’s an appropriate time to be acting silly.”   
“You are absolutely right, we’ll stop,” said Robby.   
“But it is how some people deal with stress,” said Harry with a shrug as he sat back. Irene had no comment on that, and the rest of the way to her house was in silence.   
As soon as Irene parked the car in the garage, she was out of the car and heading into the house. Robby and Harry waited a minute before following. Harry was itching to rush in after her, find out this secret and clear the air, but he followed Robby’s lead and went slower than he would have liked. It ended up not mattering at all. The boys opened the door and walked into the living room only to find the surprise of their lives. Irene was helping Ilithyia move who had to have been their sister Ianthe from the couch to a wheelchair. The boys saw why she couldn’t walk. A mermaid’s tail was where her legs should have been! Both boys stared in shock. Ianthe let out a shriek.   
Irene turned and glared at them. “No! You idiots!”   
“Your grandpa was right, there were mermaids!” exclaimed Harry.   
“Dr. Finski was looking to prove your existence!” exclaimed Robby.   
“Irene, Ilithyia, Ianthe, what in the world is going on?” A woman who looked to be an older version of Irene walked into the living room, followed by Ismene. The two took in the situation and stared at the boys in shock.   
“Daddy!” shrieked Ismene. The two jumped, startled by the loud sound.   
“What’s with all the commotion?” A man about as big as Mike Lam entered the room. He didn’t look Hawaiian like all the women did, he had more of an European look. His dark eyes took in the scene before him before glancing at the boys. They quickly stepped closer together, he looked even more dangerous than Mike Lam.   
Harry threw up his hands. “We thought we gave Irene enough time! Honest!” He cast a sideways glance at Irene. “Based on what you were doing, it should have been enough time.”   
Irene turned to her sisters. “It actually should have been done long before now.” She crossed her arms. “Why not?”   
Ianthe crossed her own arms. “I’m tired of hiding, that’s what! Besides, you and Ilithyia have been singing their praises this past week, didn’t think it would matter if they found out.”   
“Silence!” their father’s voice boomed. Everyone turned to him as silence reigned for a few minutes, waiting for his decision. He let out a sad sigh. “Ianthe’s right, though, we need to stop hiding.”   
“Dad!” exclaimed Irene.   
“Yes!” said Ismene at the same time, pumping her fist. She grinned sheepishly when her father shot her a glance.   
“You spoke to the council, Nereus?” asked his wife.   
He took her hand and pressed it gently to his lips. “Yes, my pearl, and they seem to be in agreement. It’s time we revealed our presence to the world.” He paused and chuckled softly. “Worlds, now that we have people living on Mars and Venus.”   
Robby took a step forward. “If you don’t mind my asking, why have you kept your people hidden for so long? And how? We’ve had underwater transports for decades now.”   
Nereus nodded. “Yes, and we have managed to stay out of sight of them as well. We have become almost too efficient in keeping ourselves hidden.” He patted his wife’s hand. “And we have managed to keep our numbers down, to help prevent the attention to our presence. But there’s been a general consensus for a while now to reveal our presence. There are a few who are vehemently against it, but for the most part, we’re all tired of hiding.” He smiled at Robby. “And Ilithyia and Irene have spoken highly of you and your family. If we can count you among our friends, I think we are doing very well.”   
Harry blinked and glanced at Irene. “Wait, she did?”   
“But, why did you stay hidden?” asked Robby.   
“Fear, mainly. You might not believe this, but we have our own stories of human-like sirens, if you will. When we came up to start observing your ways, we found that some were just as scared of us as we were of you. But you, you were beginning to overcome that fear and treated those old tales as nothing more than silly stories, though some wanted to be cautious, which is understandable. It was just up to us to get over our own fears of you. And we have. It has been a long and slow process, but it has been worth it, I think.” He sighed as he placed a hand on Ianthe’s shoulder. “Even though there have been quite a few accidents in the process. It would have been ideal to wait a couple more years before revealing ourselves, but we are technically ready now.”   
“Why did you want to wait?”   
“To rekindle the belief in merfolk. It makes it easier to convince people of our existence when you start spreading gossip.”   
Robby nodded. “That is a fair point.”   
“Well, now that that’s all settled,” said Mrs. Marshall, “welcome to our humble abode! Would you like something to snack on? Something to drink?”   
“I’m curious to what a merperson eats,” said Harry. “Um, that is, if you don’t mind, ma’am.”   
She smiled. “I’d be happy to introduce you to our cuisine, Harry. Robby, would you like to try?”   
Robby smiled. “Yes please!”   
“Alright then. Let me put dinner in the oven and I’ll whip up something for you two real quick.” She paused. “Though, I’m wondering if we should invite your parents over?”   
Harry scoffed. “Actually, that might be a good idea. Gossip doesn’t work with Mr. Hoenig, he needs to see the proof.”   
Robby bobbed his head. “Yes, he’s of the firm belief there’s hardly any truth to the stories of old, fairy tales and the like. He’s convinced me that the kraken doesn’t exist!”   
“Good, because it doesn’t,” said Nereus.   
Robby blinked. “It doesn’t?”   
Nereus shook his head. “Never did, the closest you might get to it is the giant squid, but that’s it.”  
“Oh,” said Robby, feeling a little dejected.   
Harry patted his shoulder. “Nice try.”   
“Would you like to call your parents, Robby?” asked Mrs. Marshall.  
“Oh, um, should I?”   
“Well, we are inviting them to dinner,” she replied.   
Robby grinned. “Sure! But, um, may I have your address?”   
“I’ll write it down for you,” said Ilithyia. She led Robby to a side table where pens and paper were and wrote it down while he called his parents.   
Harry glanced at the clock. It was getting close to seven. “By the time they get here, Uncle Billy and Mr. Lillibulero should be here as well.”   
Nereus shook his head. “Not entirely so. Billy can sometimes take until six-thirty to finish closing up, and it takes him about forty-five minutes to walk here.”   
“He walks here?” asked Harry.   
“Oh, maybe we can go meet them and bring them back!” said Irene. “We should be back by the time Robby’s parents arrive.” She glanced at her father. “And we may tell Mr. Lillibulero?”   
He nodded. “Of course, he would be the only one in the vehicle to not know, if he hasn’t figured it out yet.”   
Harry’s eyes bulged. “Wait, Uncle Billy knows you’re mermaids?”   
Nereus let out a booming laugh. “Of course he does! He’s the only human on the island who knows where the secret passage is! He’s an honorary member of the council for it. And he’s been using treasure-hunting as a cover these past thirty years!”   
Harry’s mouth dropped. “That’s ingenious!”   
Nereus smiled. “We think so too.”   
“Alright,” said Robby, returning to the group as he hung up his phone, “my parents will be here in a few minutes.”   
“Wonderful!” said Mrs. Marshall before dashing into the kitchen.   
“Don’t go too crazy with the dishes, Na-maka, you don’t want to overwhelm them.”   
They could hear Na-maka’s scoff from the kitchen. “As if!”   
Nereus chuckled before turning to Irene. “And I think picking up Billy and this Lillibulero fellow is a good idea. Why don’t you take the boys with you and pick them up real quick?”   
Irene jumped up. “Sure!” She dashed back out the door.   
“Hey, wait for us!” shouted Harry and Robby before dashing out after her. This time she was a little more cordial and the air seemed a lot less tense than when they arrived at the house. Harry filled Robby in on the revelation that Uncle Billy knew about the merfolk.   
“Wow, that does make a lot of sense,” said Robby. “And pretending to be hunting for the treasure is ingenious.”   
“Speaking of, it’s been almost a hundred years with hundreds of people looking for it,” said Harry. “How come no one’s found it yet?”   
Irene sighed. “Because a mermaid hid it. She and the thief, Hank Mobley, were in love. Before he was captured, she hid it for him so the police couldn’t find it. Later, when he had gotten out, she took some of the jewels and left to go with him to another part of America. They never came back for the rest, so we’ve just left it there, not quite sure what to do with it. Though it became obvious it worked fantastically as a cover story for Uncle Billy’s constant going out to that area.”   
“Wait, so you know where the treasure is?” asked Harry.   
Irene nodded. “Yes, we all do. It’s hard to miss for a mermaid, but very hard to find for a human. I can show it to you once this is all over. You two have been pretty observant, though, so you might find it rather quickly.”   
“Well, maybe let us have a go at looking for it before showing us,” said Harry with a smirk.   
Irene chuckled. “Alright then.” She became serious. “Speaking of observant, have either of you seen Uncle Billy or Mr. Lillibulero?”   
Both boys glanced at the street before shaking their heads. “No.”   
“That’s odd, we should have run into them by now. Unless Uncle Billy got held up even longer at the restaurant.” She bit her lip, becoming more and more nervous.   
Robby put a hand on her shoulder. “Mr. Lillibulero is with him, he’ll be fine.”   
“Right.” She tried to smile, but all three were watching the sidewalks with a growing anxiety. They didn’t see any sign of either man on that entire trip to the restaurant. Irene was becoming visibly more and more anxious. She quickly parked the car in the driveway and dashed into the restaurant. The lights were still on. “Uncle Billy!”   
“Mr. Lillibulero!” called out the boys when they entered. The three went from room to room searching for both men, but no one was to be found. Irene pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her father, putting him on speaker phone.   
“Dad, Dad, they’re not here! Uncle Billy and Mr. Lillibulero are gone!”   
“Take the boys and go through the passage. We’ll wait for Robby’s parents and join you down there.”   
“Alright Dad,” said Irene with a slight catch to her voice. She hung up the phone and led the boys to the diving equipment. She helped them get into the diving equipment, made sure everything was set, and led them out to the dock. All three jumped in, Irene’s legs turning into a green tail. She led them through the water towards Devil’s Hat. They didn’t see the boat gaining on them. They had been swimming for a little while near the surface before Irene dove deeper. The boys started to follow, but then a harpoon tore through Harry’s pipe and pinned him to the sand. Robby began to swim towards him to help him, but he was yanked out of the water and his helmet was torn off.   
“No! Harry! Help him! He’s running out of air!” shouted Robby, struggling against the strong grip of two men.   
“His life is of no importance to me,” came a cold voice. Robby turned, and found himself staring into the cold, dark eyes of Julian Vandal.


	15. The Captain

“You’re just going to let him die?” Robby nearly screamed at him while the two men stripped him of his diving gear. Though, he hoped they hadn’t seen Irene, and that she noticed their absence and would save him. But right now, there was still a chance he could save him. “Besides, didn’t you want me dead?”   
“I actually didn’t. That was the foolish move of one of my men trying to impress me. His good fortune worked once and tried to work it again, but as you can see, it didn’t. I had to come and capture you myself.”   
“But how did you know that I would even be here? And why did you want me prisoner?”   
Vandal waved his hand. “Save the questions for later, Mr. Hoenig, I will explain when we are not fighting the noise of the boat.” With that being said, he put the boat into high speed and they took off. Robby tried to twist and turn to see if he could tell if Irene got to Harry, but they were putting distance between themselves and Harry’s location rather quickly. He did try to keep his eye on the spot for as long as he could, hoping to see some kind of movement, but before long, the spot was out of his sight. He turned, fuming, every fiber of his being hating this man who had no concern for anyone or anything else but himself.   
The boat ride was otherwise quiet, besides the sounds of the boat that Vandal said they would have to fight to be heard. The two men held onto Robby firmly, making sure he didn’t try to jump overboard, equipment or not. But he did keep his eyes open. Based on what he could see in the darkening shadows, he saw that they were basically heading out to sea. But he had yet to see any boat on the horizon. He knew he was expecting, imagining, an old-fashioned pirate ship on the horizon, but he remembered what Lillibularo said and was basically looking for any kind of ship at that point. But where they went completely took him by surprise.   
Vandal slowed the boat down to a stop. The next second, a submarine rose up out of the sea to meet them. Two pairs of hands pulled Robby up onto the sub roughly before pushing him towards the door. Vandal led the way through the maze of corridors on the sub with Robby behind him and his two guards close behind him, so close he could almost feel them breathing down his back. Robby passed dozens of crew men, each one eyeing him with a cold eye but looked at Vandal the way a boy would at his hero. Robby felt sick. Vandal paused in front of a door.   
He turned to Robby as he opened it. “We can talk more in here, Mr. Hoenig.” He turned to the two guards. “Take him to the brig when we’re done.”   
The two men saluted. “Yes sir!”   
Vandal glanced at Robby, who had yet to move an inch. “Aren’t you at least somewhat interested in knowing my plan?”   
“Why would you tell me?”   
Vandal smirked. “I can tell a smart person when I see one, Mr. Hoenig. Besides, everyone else on the boat knows. I get to tell it to someone new.” He then smirked. “And I can tell you are just dying with curiosity.”   
Robby gritted his teeth. “Like you let my friend die back there?”   
“Oh, I’m sure he’ll get out of it just fine. Your other friend is a mermaid, isn’t she?” Robby kept glaring at him and said nothing. “You don’t have to affirm or deny it, Mr. Hoenig, we already knew of their existence. It’s just a matter of proving it to the rest of the world. I only need one to find the remains of the Hawaiian Heist. If your pretty little friend won’t help us, I’m sure someone else will.” There was another pause. “Come now, don’t you want to know it?”   
“But are you telling me only because you think I’m dying to know?” snapped Robby. “Or is it because you’re dying to tell it?”   
“You see? I could tell you were smart.” Vandal grabbed Robby’s arm and pulled him into the room. He closed the door behind him before turning and pointing to a chair. “Sit.” Robby didn’t move. Vandal grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the chair before pushing him into it. “You are a smart lad, but I can see now you are very stubborn as well.”   
“Better get used to it,” mumbled Robby.   
Vandal smirked. “I think I will, and I think I will enjoy pitting myself against this new challenge you’ve presented me with.”   
Robby blinked. “My stubborness is a new challenge to you?”   
“Of course,” said Vandal as he poured himself a glass of alcohol. He sat down in the chair opposite Robby. “Because I was hoping to have you on my crew.” He took a sip as he watched Robby’s reaction.   
Robby’s eyes bulged and his face felt hot. “S-say what? You dare ask me to join your crew when you’ve left my best friend to die back there?”   
Vandal put the cup down on a table next to the chair and pressed his fingers together. “Ah, I see, you are still loyal to your friends.”   
“Yeah, I guess you didn’t even think that Harry was smart enough to join, now did you?”   
“He wasn’t looking at me at the restaurant.”   
“That’s because he was intentionally avoiding looking at you,” said Robby with a growl. “And he was being polite by joining in the conversation between my grandfather and Mr. Iona. But that’s not the real reason why you captured me, is it? It’s because my grandfather is one of the head scientists at ICS, isn’t it?”   
Vandal grinned and clapped his hands. “I think I must only give you a few clues and you’ll piece them together just fine. But I do wish to tell you.”   
Robby crossed his arms and spoke with as much venom as he could. “Then why don’t you go ahead and spill it, Captain.”   
“But first, why don’t you tell me what you have already figured out?”   
“You mean besides the obvious facts that your man kidnapped Jack Storm, harmed a dolphin in the process, nearly killed me twice, all just to impress you while you searched for the Hawaiian Heist and a mermaid to lead you to it, or in the meantime, Jack Storm and now Uncle Billy? Oh, and you kidnapped Dr. Finski because you knew he was searching to prove the existence of mermaids. All of which just to revive what you call the glory days of pirates.”   
“Very good, so far. But that’s only part of it. You wouldn’t know some of this information, so it makes sense why you wouldn’t have thought of it. But, you see, legend states that one of the jewels, or more, unlocks certain gates to the mermaid kingdoms to humans, Atlantis in particular.”   
Robby’s eyes widened. “At-Atlantis?”   
Vandal smirked at Robby’s surprised expression. “Yes, Robby, Atlantis, the Atlantis. Can you just imagine the possibilities?”   
“That, that would be the archeological find of the century!”   
“I’m glad you’re interested.”   
“I didn’t say I was interested, but it certainly has made things a little more clearer.”  
“Only a little, Mr. Hoenig?” Vandal tsked. “Well, allow me to continue explaining things and maybe you’ll understand more.” He paused and took a sip from his glass before continuing. “”Yes, finding Atlantis will be the archeological find of the century. But more than that, revealing the existence of mermaids will also help in my goals of living the best pirate life. Pirates and mermaids have been intertwined for a very long time. Why not again?”   
Robby’s eyes narrowed. “You’re insane,” he whispered.   
Vandal’s nostrils flared. “I can see that stubbornness of yours will have to take some time breaking.” A smirk spread on his face. “But this should be fun. And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. The Fountain of Youth.”   
Robby’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”   
Vandal smiled. “Oh yes, it’s real. All of it’s real, Mr. Hoenig, every myth and legend you’ve ever heard of.”   
Robby blinnked, thinking back to Nereau’s words about the absence of one such legend in the world, the kraken. “But, are you sure? What if some legends really were just misrepresented tales and there isn’t an ounce of truth to them at all?”   
“Well of course they are! Mermaids are real, right? Why not everything else?”   
“Well for one thing, I wouldn’t want everything to be real,” said Robby matter-factly. “And two, you’d be very disappointed to find out if they weren’t this whole time.”   
“Concerned about me becoming disappointed?” asked Vandal. “Now don’t make this challenge too easy for me, Mr. Hoenig.”   
Robby rolled his eyes. “I’m not concerned about you getting disappointed, more just to let you know you should lower your expectations.”   
“But Mr. Hoenig, if aliens, by way of the Venusians and the Martians, and now merfolk are real, who’s to say that other such creatures, like vampires, elves, werewolves, wizards, fairies, and the like, are real too?”   
“But what if they aren’t? What will you do then?”  
Vandal shrugged. “Nothing, it’s the pirate’s life for me, and merfolk are the only creatures we really interact with. Both as part of the sea as the dolphin and the shark.”   
“Speaking of dolphins,” said Robby, “what do you want from my grandfather?”   
“To either get rid of the ICS completely, or have one of my men be in charge of it.”   
“Why?”   
“Well come now, Mr. Hoenig, I thought you were smarter than that. Because Devil’s Hat is the main entrance to the mermaid city here. Your grandfather will probably do everything in his power to see that they are shown as graceful and good, to hide the monsters that they really are.”   
“Oh I see,” said Robby, his eyes widening with horror, “you’re trying to control the narrative, you want people to believe they sing people to their deaths, like in the old stories. The type of mermaid a pirate had to deal with.”   
“I’m not trying to control anything, Mr. Hoenig, I just want the truth to come out.”   
“You haven’t even met a mermaid,” snapped Robby. “How can you know what they’re really like?”   
Vandal tsked. “I can see they’ve already put their spell on you. Don’t worry, it wears off. I think some time in the brig will do just the trick.” Vandal rose, went to the door, and opened it. “It’s time.”   
The two guards nodded as they walked in and grabbed Robby by the arms, pulling him harshly to his feet. “Move it,” said one, pushing Robby towards the door.   
“There’s nothing you can say or do that will ever convince me that you’re doing the right thing,” said Robby. The guards pushed him through the doorway. “You won’t get away with this!” he shouted as Vandal closed the door. Vandal made no comment, and Robby was pushed towards the brig.   
The three went through several corridors, and Robby tried to look for a way out. But keeping track of the twists and turns they were taking seemed easier than finding a means of escape. Finally, they made it to the brig. Robby saw two other people in two of the cells and gasped when he recognized them both.   
“Uncle Billy! Where’s Mr. Lillibulero?”   
Billy blinked. “Wasn’t he with you?”  
“He was! But then we found Dr. Finski was missing and he went to escort you to the Marshall’s house!” Robby was pushed into an empty cell.   
One of the guards scoffed. “Oh, we got him not long after we got Finski.”  
“But we should have nabbed him earlier,” said the other guard. “It’s going to take longer for the siren’s song to wear off of him. He’s been listening to it for the past thirty years, after all.” The two left, chuckling.   
“Robby, are you alright?” asked Billy.   
“I’m fine, but Harry . . .” Robby let the tears fall. Sure, he hoped Irene would save Harry, Vandal seemed sure of it, but the idea that his best friend was fighting for air, fighting for his life, and the mere fact that he could still die, got to him.   
“What about Harry, lad?” Robby quickly wiped off his tears and explained what had happened. “Don’t worry, Irene will save him. Merfolk are really fast.”   
“Remind me again why you and this Vandal guy aren’t on the same side?” asked the third person in the brig. “You’ve both been talking about mermaids like they’re real!”   
Billy sighed. “Robby, this is Jack Storm. Jack, this is Robby Hoenig, he helped Kalea rescue Poipu.”   
Jack turned to Robby with nervous expectation. “What? Is Poipu alright?”   
Robby nodded. “He’s healing up just fine.”  
Jack sighed with relief. “That’s good to hear.” He paused and blinked. “Wait, Robby Hoenig? Where have I heard that name before?”   
“Probably because my grandfather, Jacob Von Hoffer, said it on several occasions.”  
Jack’s eyes widened. “Oh! You’re Dr. Von Hoffer’s grandson? Are your parents here too?”   
Robby nodded. “Yes, Maggie told me you wanted to meet them.”  
Jack grinned. “Boy, do I ever!” He glanced around at their cells. “As soon as we get out of here that is.” He glanced at Billy. “And when we do, you’re getting psychiatric help.”   
“Oh, but Uncle Billy and Vandal are telling the truth! Merfolk are real, and the Marshalls are merfolk!”   
Jack’s mouth dropped before throwing up his hands. “Great! Now you’re talking crazy too!”   
Robby sighed. “I guess my dad’s philosophy rubbed off on you too, huh? Guess we’ll just have to show you.”   
Billy nodded. “Yes siree, that’s all we can do right now.” He let out a huff. “Especially since we haven’t found a way out yet.”   
“Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Lillibulero will get us out of here, as soon as he finds the sub.”   
“You put a lot of faith in that little man, don’t you?”   
Robby smiled. “Yes, he’s good at his job.” He glanced around. “Oh, where’s Dr. Finski?”   
Billy pointed at the door to the brig. “They took him somewhere some time ago. Haven’t seen him since. Vandal’s probably trying to get him on his side.”   
“Yeah, he tried to get me on his side too. I’d rather walk the plank.”   
“Good lad!” said Billy with a broad grin.   
“I’m glad we’re all in agreement on that part, at least,” said Jack. “Just the mermaids and the getting out, not so much.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Lillibulero will get us out.” Robby tilted his wrist so he could kind of see underneath his watch. A soft blue light flickered on and off. “Just give him some time.”


	16. Search and Rescue

Harry came to with a lurch, coughing up water. He hacked and coughed until no more water came out. He laid his head back and allowed his burning lungs to get as much of that cool, sweet air into them as fast as he could. That was the first time in his entire life he had nearly drowned. He had taken a lifeguard job for the past few summers and had been the one to save others from drowning. Now it was his turn. Who had saved him? It hadn’t been Robby, that’s for sure. Harry’s eyes snapped open and sat up.   
“Robby! They, they took him!”   
“Take it easy, Harriman, you took in quite a bit of water,” said Lillibulero as he gently pushed Harry back down. “And I know, I saw them take him. Irene and I were too far away to catch up to them before they took off.”   
“Besides, we had to save you first,” said Irene. Harry glanced around, both were with him on a beach.   
He blinked as he looked between the two. “Where am I?”   
“We got you to Devil’s Hat as quickly as we could,” said Irene.   
“Ah,” said Harry as he slowly sat up. “That makes sense. But what doesn’t make sense is if Vandal wanted Robby dead, why did one of his men nearly kill him?”   
“You remember Jack’s boat, how many harpoon holes were in it?” asked Lillibulero.   
Harry blinked. “Uh, yeah?”   
“It must be a new crew member, overzealous, trying to capture Jack, and later Robby, for Vandal. But what was different about Jack’s?”   
“Uh, Jack was in a boat, Robby and I were out swimming.” Harry paused. “And he used the harpoon gun to try and catch Robby?” He blinked in confusion. “This guy must be really new if he thinks harpooning a fellow is a good idea.”   
“Or, it was the only weapon he had,” said Lillibulero.   
“I don’t care if that guy was just trying to scare us, he still could have killed Robby, or seriously harmed him!” Harry tried to stand. “And now that stupid pirate has him!”   
Lillibulero was up on his feet in a second and pushing Harry back down to the ground. “You are in no condition to do anything right now, Harriman. We will have time. If Vandal wanted him dead, he would have been by now.”   
“Wait, so, you're positive that the harpooner wasn’t trying to kill him, but to capture him?” asked Irene.   
Lillibulero nodded. “It seems like it. After all, if Vandal had been paying attention to your conversation with Mr. Iona, he would have heard that Robertson is Jacob's grandson.”   
Harry groaned as he put his hands over his face. “And Dr. Von Hoffer will meet whatever demands he makes to keep Robby safe.”   
“Exactly, which is why we must save him tonight.”   
Harry sighed. “And what you mean by 'we’ is that you want Irene and I to go for the police while you single handedly take down the pirates.”  
“That is ideal, but knowing you, Harriman, you would try to find some way to follow me and try to help, only to botch everything.” Lillibulero took out his phone. “So I took the liberty of calling the police and having them meet us at Vandal's ship in about half an hour. Once I have given them the coordinates.”   
Harry sat up quickly. “Wait, you don't know where Vandal's boat is?”   
“It's been five minutes since I lost Robby's signal.”   
Harry's eyes widened. “You lost Robby's signal?”   
“Wait, you're tracking him?” asked Irene.   
“I will know in ten minutes if it was an electronic disruption, in which case the signal will be back.”   
“And, and if the signal doesn’t come back?” asked Irene.   
Lillibulero locked eyes with them. “Then it was taken from Robby and destroyed.”   
“Right,” said Harry. “So you’re just waiting around to see where they took him?”   
“Yes, Harriman, I just explained that.”   
“I know, I’m just double-checking,” said Harry somewhat irritably. “My brain is still getting its oxygen levels restored.”  
“So it would seem,” muttered Lillibulero. “Ten minutes should get your brain’s oxygen levels back up to normal.”  
“And until then, maybe you can answer some questions,” said Harry rather forcibly.   
Lillibulero slowly brought up his head to lock eyes with Harry. “What questions?”   
“You’ve met Vandal before, haven't you? I saw the look on your face when Mr. Iona mentioned his name.”   
“Whether or not I have is classified, Harriman. I am not at liberty to divulge that information.”   
“Have you now? Or are you just refusing to say so because it might make you seem less competent at your job?”   
Lillibulero’s eyes flashed. “Don't push it, Harriman.”  
“No, I want you to tell me. You refused to tell before, and Robby barely made it out by the edge of his teeth!” Harry crossed his arms. “So spill it.”   
“But Harry, didn’t Mr. Lillibulero tell us everything about Julian Vandal?” asked Irene. “He said he was a pirate and wanted to relive the golden days of pirates!”   
Lillibulero sighed. “He’s not only a ruthless, cold-hearted scoundrel, but he’s also ambitious to a fault and wants to be an explorer as well as a pirate. He wants to find Atlantis and the Fountain of Youth. And . . . he wants the world to continue viewing mermaids as dangerous.”   
Irene’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?”   
Lillibulero nodded. “He was captured once, and that belief of his was why he was let go. No one believed he would find mermaids, they didn’t exist after all.” He glanced at Irene’s tail. “Until now.”   
“What?” exclaimed Harry. “Why’d you let him go if you knew he was a dangerous person?”   
“It wasn’t my decision, Harriman, believe me, he would have been behind bars by now. But there were a few people who thought he was simply nuts and got him back his freedom.” Lillibulero let out a hiss. “And I hate being right.”   
“Well why didn’t you arrest him yourself?” asked Harry.   
“I couldn’t, I needed another reason to send him to prison. Well, he just gave it to me on a silver platter. Kidnapping the son and grandson of renowned scientists is a very bad move indeed.” He glanced at his phone, tapping his fingers on the beach. “Still eight minutes to go,” he mumbled. He glanced out at the sea. “I think we should start heading in the direction they took, we might be able to find Vandal’s ship still.”   
“Why shouldn’t we find it?” asked Harry as he started to rise. Irene’s tail turned into legs and she helped him rise. “I mean, it’s got to be the only ship out there for miles, right?”   
“You’re thinking of ships above the water, Harriman, Vandal’s ship goes below,” said Lillibulero as he stuck his phone back into his pocket wand walked towards a rowboat.   
Harry’s eyes widened as he blanched. “Wait, you mean, you mean he’s got a submarine?”   
“That is exactly what I said, I wouldn’t have needed Robby’s location otherwise. A pirate ship above water would be much easier to spot than one below. But luck might be with us tonight and we could get on board. But we must hurry.” Lillibulero pushed the boat out to sea and got in.   
“No kidding,” said Harry and he and Irene dashed towards the boat. They got in before it drifted too far away. Lillibulero pulled out the oars and began to row. Irene watched him, fascinated by how silently he rowed. It seemed like her barely made a noise, but now that she was in the boat with him, she could hear the faint splash of the oars breaking the water’s surface, propelling them out towards the sea.   
“Wait a minute,” said Harry in a hushed tone, “shouldn’t we let Mr. and Mrs. Hoenig know about all of this?” He turned to Irene. “And what about your family?”   
“I left a message for them at the gate. They’ll get it when they get there,” said Irene. She wrapped her arms around herself. “And here we were, wanting to reveal ourselves, but afraid to because of men like Vandal.”   
“WHich is why you should reveal yourselves now,” said Lillibulero, “before men like Vandal can spread such hateful lies.”   
“Do you think the rest of the human race will accept us?” asked Irene worriedly.   
Harry shrugged. “I don’t see why not, we technically have aliens now. We get along with them pretty well.” He grinned. “Besides, just think of the possibilities. Who’s ever heard of a Martian mermaid? Someone could be the first.”   
Irene chuckled softly. “That would indeed be a first. And a dream I sure hope someone has.”   
“Well, revealing yourselves just might make that dream come true,” pointed out Harry. “And other dreams too. You never know.”   
“Yeah,” muttered Irene. The three went silent. Dusk had almost completely given way to night, and the sun’s light continued to fade as the minutes drifted by. But it wasn’t completely dark. The stars twinkled overhead and the moon was so bright it bathed the sea in a soft glow. If it weren’t for the fact that they were heading into danger, it would have been a beautiful night.   
Harry gasped and pointed. “Mr. Lillibulero, I think luck is on our side!” Mr. Lillibulero turned. There, just a few feet from their boat and sitting above the water, was the sub hatch.   
Irene’s eyes widened. “No wonder why we didn’t see it,” she whispered, “we couldn’t if it’s on the other side of Devil’s Hat!”   
“And they probably went out to sea when they didn’t need to be so close to shore,” said Lillibulero. They pulled up to the hatch.   
“And no guards?” asked Harry as Lillibulero stood up and pulled himself onto the submarine.   
“They must be getting ready to dive,” said Lillibulero. “Hurry!” Harry and Irene quickly climbed up onto the submarine as Lillibulero opened the hatch.   
“They’re definitely diving!” hissed Harry. The hatch was starting to sink.   
“Get in! Hurry!” whispered Lillibulero. Irene scampered down the ladder, followed quickly by Harry. Lillibulero got in after them and quickly closed the hatch. He quickly descended the ladder and pushed Harry and Irene against the wall. “Keep quiet. I’m going to scout ahead.”   
“Is Robby’s signal back?” whispered Harry.   
Lillibulero pulled out his phone, and grinned. “He’s here, a couple of floors below us, but he is here.”   
Harry let out a soft sigh. “Then we’re definitely in the right place.”   
“And thank you for reminding me, Harriman,” said Lillibulero as he put the phone to his ear. “I’d better get a hold of the police before we get too deep.” He glanced around a corner and apparently didn’t see anyone because he walked around it. Harry and Irene dashed around it to keep up with him, to hear what he was saying, but he was moving fast enough and talking low enough that they didn’t hear everything, but they did catch a part of the coordinates. A moment later, he was hanging up. He pocketed his phone and held up his hand. Harry and Irene stopped. Their hearts beat wildly when they heard the murmur of crew men. Lillibulero flattened himself against the wall. Harry and Irene quickly did the same, barely daring to breathe. Two shadows came closer as the voices grew a little louder. Irene and Harry stepped closer towards each other while Lillibulero stepped closer to the corner. Two men rounded the corner, and paused. They looked at each other in surprise, but before the two men could do anything, Lillibulero’s fists shot out, hitting each one in the stomach. Both went down, groaning in pain. Lillibulero’s hands then fell upon their necks, and both were unconscious.   
“Wow,” whispered Irene, her eyes wide in awe.   
“Come help me, Harriman.” Lillibulero dragged one guy and propped him up against the wall while Harry dragged the other.   
“How long are they going to be out?” asked Irene.   
“About twenty minutes,” said Lillibulero before heading back to the corner again. He peeked around it and waved to the teens to follow. Harry and Irene kept as close to him as possible. They eventually came to the engine room without coming across any other crew men. Lillibulero pointed to a space behind the engine. “Go there.”   
“Where are you going?” asked Harry while Irene immediately got into the hiding place.   
“I’m going to take a count of the men and take out as many as I can. I will come back for you when it’s time to get Robertson.”   
“Why don’t we go get Robby?” asked Harry as Lillibulero shooed him into the hiding place.   
“And risk you getting caught too? I would be taking out all these men by myself either way, Harriman. Might as well do this now so I’m not hunting all over the ship for you and having to rescue you too.”   
Harry sighed and crouched. “Fine.”   
“Thank you. Just give me a few minutes, I will be back shortly.” With that, Lillibulero left them.   
“He is really, really good at his job,” whispered Irene. “But I can also understand why you’re simply annoyed with him.”   
Harry let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, he can be exasperating, but he knows what he’s doing. I just wish he’d let us know too.”   
“I agree with that.” Harry wanted to continue the conversation, but both had to go quiet. Crew men began going in and out of the engine room. Some paused to check the valves and the engine, but most seemed to be passing through on some other errand. There were brief moments when no one came through, but Harry and Irene didn’t dare move much less talk just in case someone came through and heard them. But the minutes dragged on and Harry wished Lillibulero would hurry. His legs were starting to cramp up and his left arm was becoming numb.   
Two large men entered the engine room. They stopped, turned, and looked directly at the teens.   
“Get up out of there,” ordered one. The other didn’t wait for them to move. He reached in and grabbed Irene’s arm, yanking her to her feet.   
“Let go of her!” shouted Harry as he jumped out. But the other guy grabbed him and pinned his arms to his side.   
“Well well, look at what we have here Huxley, a couple of lovebirds,” he sneered.   
“Come on Crowley, let’s take them to the Captain,” said Huxley. Irene and Harry struggled in their grasp, but the two men merely laughed and forced them along the corridors. They soon found themselves standing in front of a pair of wooden doors. Huxley held on to Irene with one arm and with his free hand, opened the doors. “We got them Captain!”   
“Let them in,” came a voice from the room, “and take them to the brig when I’m done.”   
“Aye aye Captain!” the two chorused before pushing the teens into the room and closing the doors behind them.   
“Come here,” barked the Captain. The teens looked around the room. They couldn’t see anybody, but one of the chairs had its back to them. They glanced at each other. Harry grasped Irene’s hand, and with a determined nod, they walked towards the chair. They got to the chair, and gasped.


	17. Infiltration

Irene’s mouth dropped open while Harry’s opened and closed like a fish. Lillibulero merely smiled and took a sip of wine before picking up a cigar and twiddling with it. Harry sat down in the chair opposite him.   
“Sure, you get to sit in luxury while the two of us were cramped up in the engine room. How kind of you to send your big louts to retrieve us,” said Harry in a hushed but angry voice.   
“It took a little while to get his voice, right, Harriman, I didn’t exactly listen to him for very long,” said Lillibulero in his own voice, equally as hushed.   
“Will someone please explain what’s going on?” asked Irene. Harry and Lillibulero both shushed her.   
“Mr. Lillibulero is great at mimicking other voices,” said Harry. He turned to Lillibulero and glared. “So good it nearly gives you a heart attack.”   
“Wow, you really are amazing,” whispered Irene.   
“Now’s not the time to be gushing at how great Mr. Lillibulero is,” hissed Harry.   
“Maybe not,” said Lillibularo in Vandal’s voice, “but Miss Marshall here seems to have the right idea.” He glanced at Harriman and said in his own voice, “Namely, don’t let your emotions get the best of you.”   
Harry rolled his eyes, but sat back in the chair and took a deep breath. “Fine, what’s the plan? We’ve officially been captured.”   
“Well, that is now part of the plan,” said Lillibulero as he stood up. He walked over to a desk at the far side of the room and opened a drawer silently. He took something out and closed it just as quietly before returning to his seat. He opened his hand and handed Harry a key. “I’m sending you to the brig. This will open all the cell doors and the brig as well. But be careful, Harriman.”   
Harry blinked as he put the key in his pocket. “Why?”   
“I was looking through his files. He has someone on the inside at ICS.”   
Harry shifted his eyes. “Uh, OK, we kind of figured as much, but weren’t quite sure.”   
“Then now you know,” said Lillibulero. “Just be careful.”   
“Wait, do you know who’s the inside man?” asked Harry.   
Lillibulero shook his head. “No, he didn’t mention any names, but he mentions information from ICS that only someone on the inside would have. Who did you suspect was giving information?”   
“Maggie, to protect Jack,” said Harry. “We couldn’t think of anyone else doing it, and the Marshalls and Dr. Von Hoffer are automatically exempt.”   
Lillibulero gave a quick nod. “That is the likeliest.” He glanced at the door. “I will send you to the brig now, but I want you to wait ten minutes before unlocking the doors.”   
“Why ten minutes?” asked Irene.   
“So you can take out the rest of the crew?” muttered Harry.   
Lillibulero grinned and spoke in Vandal’s voice loudly. “I think that’s enough talk for now. Time for the brig!” Harry quickly stood up and stepped to the side of the chair. The two guards entered the room and grabbed their arms.   
“Any particular cell?” asked Huxley.   
“Just put them with their friend,” came Vandal’s voice from the chair and a hand was waved.   
“And stick to the plan with Finski?” asked Crowley.   
“Yes.”   
“Aye Captain!” said the two before taking Harry and Irene out the door. They took them down several corridors and a couple of staircases before they got to the brig.   
“Irene!” said Billy and Jack as the four walked past.   
“Oh, Uncle Billy! Jack Storm! Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, lass.”   
“I’m pretty good,” said Jack. He glanced at Billy. “But I’m not so sure about the mental health of some here.”   
Robby let out a joyous yell as the guards opened his cell and shoved Harry and Irene in. “Harry! You’re alive!”   
“Told you she would save him,” said Billy with a cheeky grin.   
Harry scoffed as he rubbed his shoulder. “At least she was gentler.” Huxley and Crowley closed the door and left the brig.   
Robby gave his friend a hug.”I’m just glad you’re alright. I didn’t like the idea of nearly losing my best friend.” He sighed. “My only human friend.”   
Harry patted his back. “Takes a little more than that to kill me. Also, it definitely helps to have a mermaid nearby.”   
Jack groaned. “You too?”   
Harry and Irene blinked before glancing at Robby. Robby chuckled nervously. “He takes Dad’s philosophy to heart. He needs to see the proof.”   
Irene sighed and sat down. “Alright. Sorry we kept this from all of you, but we have our reasons.” Her legs shifted into a tail.   
Jack’s mouth dropped. “No way.”   
“And the reason why you couldn’t find the treasure, Mr. Storm, was because a mermaid hid it,” said Robby. “Mermaids know how to camouflage things at the bottom of the ocean better than even an octopus.”   
Irene nodded as she shifted her tail back into her legs and stood up. “Yup.”  
“And I’ve been using it as a cover to visit my family every week,” said Billy.   
Harry’s and Robby’s mouths dropped. “You have a family?!”   
Irene chuckled nervously. “Oh right, we didn’t tell you that either. Sorry.”   
Harry glanced at her. “Don’t be, these past couple of hours have been nuts. There hasn’t been enough time to tell us everything.”   
“So, have you seen Lillibulero recently?” asked Billy.   
Harry and Irene nodded. “We got on board with him.”   
“So then, how come you got captured and he didn’t?” asked Billy.   
Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s all part of the plan, the plan he didn’t fully explain.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. “But, our part was to get into the brig and bust you out. We have to wait ten minutes, though.”   
“How come?” asked Billy.   
Harry shrugged. “So he could take out the rest of the guys? See, he didn’t tell us that part.”   
Robby glanced at Jack. “Oh, um, guys?” The others glanced at him. He pointed at Jack. “I think Irene just broke his brain.” They looked at Jack. His eyes and mouth were wide open.   
Billy rattled his cell bars. “Pull yourself together, lad, this isn't the time to freak out.”   
“B-but mermaids . . . are real!”   
Irene sighed. “And that's why we wanted to spread the idea that we were real before we revealed ourselves.”   
Harry glanced at Robby. “Yeah, and it was your grandpa who planted that seed in our heads.”   
Irene smiled. “Good! Ilithyia has been dropping hints around him and Dr. Cho. I'm glad he caught on. I just don't know if Dr. Cho did.”   
“Have you been dropping hints around Stan?”   
Irene nodded. “Every now and then.”   
“This, this just isn't possible!” exclaimed Jack. “But then if mermaids are real, is everything else real too? Like vampires, elves, dwarves . . .”   
Irene held up her hand. “Some are, some aren't, and there's some we don't know about. But maybe once we’ve revealed ourselves, maybe others will do the same.”   
“So which ones are real that you know of?” asked Robby.  
“Obviously menehune” quipped Harry.  
Irene glared at him. “Yes, they're a kind of gnome or dwarf.”   
“Any others?” asked Robby.   
“Well, dwarves and gnomes, obviously, we know that fairies and elves exist as well as wizards. We especially know that wizards are real, they’re the ones who have helped us with our shifting abilities.”   
“Speaking of, I mean, if you don’t mind my asking, but, what happened to Ianthe? Why can’t she shift?” asked Robby.   
Irene crossed her arms, leaned against the wall, and let out a breath. “There’s this organ that mermaids have in their backs that allows for the transformation to take place. Wizards made changes to it so we could still be wearing our clothes when we shifted. However, if that organ is damaged, you can’t shift. Ianthe’s was damaged while she was out swimming. She got hit by a boat. It was an accident. She hasn’t been able to shift since.”   
“I’m, I’m sorry to hear that,” said Robby softly.   
“It’s fine. Thanks to the wonderful invention of the wheelchair, we’ve been able to cope.” She smiled. “Besides, it helped us to prove to you two that we existed. So there’s some good. And it’s not like she can’t swim.”   
“So you guys have been able to keep yourselves secret despite all the technology we’ve produced?” asked Jack.   
Irene nodded slowly. “Yes.”   
“Then, how did Uncle Billy and Vandal find out about you?”   
Billy chuckled. “I had the fortunate luck of falling in love with a mermaid while she worked on land. She revealed all the secrets to me before needing to return home to take care of her people.”   
Irene rolled her eyes. “He means he fell in love with a princess, who’s our queen right now.”   
“Dang!” said Harry, looking at Billy in awe. “A real fairy tale!”   
“And that’s why you’re an honorary member of the council!” said Robby.   
Billy grinned. “Yup.”   
Harry and Robby glanced at Irene. “Why didn’t your dad just say that?” asked Robby.   
Irene shrugged. “Uncle Billy’s family didn’t come up. That’s only when we mention that. And we usually let Uncle Billy start that conversation, if he feels comfortable sharing that information.”   
Billy shrugged. “Which I do with these lads.”   
“But that doesn’t explain how Vandal knows,” said Harry.   
“You’re right, it doesn’t,” said Billy.   
“Maybe, maybe I do,” whispered Jack. The others looked at him in shock.   
“How would you know that?” asked Harry.   
“The same way I actually knew about mermaids myself, but I just made myself forget,” whispered Jack, looking down in shame.   
“What?” asked Irene.   
He glanced up at them. “My great-grandfather was Hank Mobley.” The others gasped. “That’s the real reason why I was searching for the treasure. I-I wanted to find it and return the jewels to their proper owners, the museums. Honestly. I grew up with the stories about his exploits and his romance with a mermaid. But I wanted to distance myself from him. I didn’t want to be related to him at all. I hated him. When I told Maggie about it, well, that’s when I came up with the idea to try and find it and return it. Not only would it make me feel like I had crawled out from under the shadow of my great-grandfather, but it would also help ICS get rid of the treasure-hunters that came here constantly in search of it. Two birds with one stone, right?” He sighed. “So, I think, maybe Vandal had the same thing, one of his ancestors had dealings with a mermaid and the stories were passed down.”   
“That actually makes the most sense,” said Billy.   
“But dude, that also means you’re part mermaid,” said Harry. “That’s so cool.”   
“It explains a lot too,” said Irene.   
Jack tilted his head. “Yeah, yeah, it kinda does.”   
“Man, who knew ten minutes in the brig would help us figure out a whole lot,” said Harry.   
“Actually,” said Robby, glancing at his watch, “it’s only been six minutes. Four minutes left to go.”   
“Ugh!” said Harry with a roll of his eyes.   
“But those six minutes really flew by,” said Billy. “Maybe we can talk about something else and those last four minutes will fly by just as quickly.”   
“But what can we talk about?” asked Harry.  
“Well, began Billy, but he was interrupted by the opening of the brig door. Everyone jumped as the door swung open with a clang and Huxley dragged in Dr. Finski. He shoved him into Jack’s cell before closing the door and leaving the brig.   
“Jerry!” Jack helped him up. “Are you alright?”   
Finski rubbed his head. “I’ll be fine. I’m afraid I was a little too enthusiastic upon hearing Vandal’s plans in finding mermaids. He let me walk around a bit while he took care of other matters. At least, that’s what he told me. Just a little while ago he came back and asked me to join his crew. I wasn’t sure, and that’s when I found out his real intentions behind finding mermaids, to keep them as monsters!” Finski crossed his arms. “That is not why I was looking for them!”   
“You’ve been using ICS research funds to search for mermaids?” asked Jack incredulously. “I would have thought by now that you would have noticed if they wanted to be found or not.”   
Finski blinked at him before looking at Billy. “Wait, you managed to convince him mermaids are real?”   
Harry chuckled. “Easy to do when there’s a mermaid here.”   
Finski glanced at the trio, blinking in surprise. “Wait, when did you two get here?” Robby blinked.   
Harry grabbed Robby’s arm and looked at his watch. “Uh, about seven minutes ago.” He grinned. “You’re just in time. Only three minutes left.”   
“Harry, sh!” said Robby. Harry looked at him, blinking.   
“Three minutes till what? What’s going on guys?”   
“Don’t say a word,” said Robby in a commanding tone.   
“What not? Jerry’s the last of our party!” said Jack.   
“Is he?” asked Robby. The others looked between him and Finski.   
“Uh, yeah, he is,” said Jack.   
“But he hasn’t been in the brig since I’ve been here,” said Robby. “So why did you ask about the two of them? Why not the three of us?”   
“Oh, yeah, the guards mentioned to Vandal that they had put you in the brig. I mean, they didn’t mention you by name, they just said the boy, so I kinda knew there was someone else here.”   
“But that didn’t stop you from questioning Vandal’s motives?” asked Robby.  
Finski grinned sheepishly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You would think that would have, but like I said, I was so enthusiastic about finding mermaids I didn’t pay that close attention to the red flags.”   
“How did you know mermaids were real?” asked Robby.   
“My grandma, she often told people that they were just stories so she wouldn’t get locked up. But since I believed her, she could tell me the truth. Mermaids were real. She never told me how she knew, she just knew.”   
“And you made it your life’s work to find them and reveal them to the world?” asked Jack.   
Finski nodded. “For my grandma.” He turned to the others. “So, what’s happening in a couple of minutes?”   
“Well,” began Harry.   
“Did Vandal tell you how he found out about mermaids?” Robby asked quickly.   
“Funny thing is, it was his grandma who told him about them too, but she told him he had to keep it a secret and that apparently she was half mermaid.” Finski glanced at Jack. The others gasped at learning this new information. But alarms went off in Robby’s head.   
“Just like Jack Storm,” whispered Robby.   
Finski glanced at him. “So, what’s going to happen?”   
“Before we tell you,” said Robby, “I have one more question.”   
“OK.”   
“Where did you hide the harpoon?”   
“What?” exclaimed the others, looking at Robby like he was crazy.   
“What? What harpoon?”   
“The one you shot at Jack and later at me. The one you hurt Poipu with.”   
“What? I've never had a harpoon.”  
“You're suggesting Jerry is working for Vandal?” said Jack. “That's crazy!”   
“When your boat was found tied to his?” There was a brief moment of silence.  
Harry leaned on the cell bars. “Yeah, yeah that was odd, seeing that boat. You know we found Poipu’s blood on it? Care to explain, Dr. Finski?”   
“His kidnapper probably left it there,” said Finski.   
Jack blinked and slowly turned to Finski. “The guy who kidnapped me took me to the sub and left it in my boat. Why would he leave it tied at your boat?”   
“What even makes you think anyone at ICS is working for Vandal?” asked Billy.  
“Vandal’s got information only someone who works at ICS would have access to,” said Harry.   
“And Vandal told me he wants one of his men to take over as head of ICS. Only someone who has the doctorates needed can do that. Which I bet you do have them, right, Dr. Finski?”   
“And you were the only other person out there when Jack was kidnapped and when Robby was attacked,” said Irene. She too leaned on the cell bars next to the boys. “Maybe it wasn't that the fishing was going to get harder, but that the MacAllisters sensed something off about you.”   
Robby and Finski locked eyes. Robby gritted his teeth. He was glad he listened to his instinct, because that look told him he hit the bull’s eye. Finski was working for Vandal.


	18. Brig to Bridge

“I can see why the Captain likes you,” said Finski, his entire tone seeming to change, “you’re almost too smart for your own good.” He glanced at Harry. “And I guess he was wrong about you. Sure, it took you a little longer, but you caught on fairly quick.”   
Harry scoffed. “Oh, thanks.”   
“Dr. Finski, how could you!” shouted Irene.   
“How could I not? I was running out of grant money, and the mermaids were a little bit more stubborn than I thought, a little harder to find. Not only that, but Vandal knows that mermaids are real and wants to help me find them. I wouldn’t have to use cetacean research as a guise for my search for mermaids.”   
“And Vandal would put you in charge of ICS instead of my grandfather.”   
Finski smiled. “Oh you bet.”   
Jack growled. “You don’t deserve that position. You hurt Poipu!”   
“Only because that dolphin was too stubborn to leave!”   
“Only because he was trying to protect me!” Jack swung and Finski dodged. He swung and caught Jack’s chin. Jack took a step back, dazed for a moment. Then he rammed in Finski.   
Robby glanced at his watch. “Harry, it’s time.” Harry pulled out the key and unlocked their cell. Jack and Finski continued to fight while he quickly unlocked Billy’s cell too.   
“Enough!” Finski threw Jack off of him and pulled out a knife. “I’m going to have to disagree with Vandal about you. He shouldn’t keep you around, even if the two of you are distant relatives.”   
Jack put up his fists. “I think that’s the one thing we agree on.”   
“Good,” said Finski. With a yell he charged, the knife raised. Harry unlocked their cell. Billy reached in and pulled out Jack. Harry quickly shut the door and locked it before jumping away, the knife falling mere inches from where he had stood.   
Finski panted. “How did you get that key?”   
Harry walked to the brig door. “If my hunch is correct, you’re about to find out.” He opened the door, and there stood Lillibulero over a pile of unconscious bodies.   
“Took you long enough,” said Lillibulero. “Help me get them in.” Harry and Robby immediately went to help while Jack, Billy, and Irene dropped their mouths and stared in shock. Irene shook from her stupor first and rushed in to help drag the unconscious men into the open cells.   
“What the . . . who the hell are you?” said Finski, shocked by how many men were being dragged in.   
Lillibulero paused in dragging a guy across the floor and gave a quick bow to Finski. “Lillibulero from the International Bureau of Police. You must be working for Vandal too. You are all hereby under arrest.” He went back to dragging the sailor into the cell.   
Robby went to grab and drag another guy into the brig. He glanced at the other bodies. “Um, Mr. Lillibulero, where’s Vandal?”   
“He’s on the bridge, blissfully unaware of our taking over of his ship,” said Lillibulero as he went and dragged another body into a cell.   
“Why didn’t you take him down too?” asked Irene.   
“I didn’t take down any of these men until they had done their jobs,” said Lillibulero. “We’re not able to run this sub by ourselves. Three of you are too young to have gotten training in submarine tech, and two of you never got it. So, you know, it’s best to let them do their jobs long enough before we need to take them out.”   
“So, where are we going, then?” asked Robby. “If you’re letting them drive us somewhere before taking them out.”   
Lillibulero smirked. “We are heading to Devil’s Hat. Vandal is hoping to find the treasure and the entrance to the mermaid city tonight.”   
“That mermaid city is called Naiale,” said Irene.   
Finski’s head turned slowly towards her. “You’ve been there?”   
“Of course I have,” said Irene. “I am a mermaid.”   
Finski grabbed his cell bars, eyes growing wide. “A mermaid? A real mermaid?”   
“Yes, and I’m glad Robby figured out you were working for Vandal because we don’t need people like you spreading false rumors about us.”   
“So then why’d you stay hidden all this time?” asked Finski. “How did you stay hidden all this time?”   
“We mermaids have our secrets,” said Irene, “and they are not to be shared with the likes of you. As for why we’ve stayed hidden, for the same reason why people stayed away from the water, out of fear of the inhabitants. We have stories about you humans just like you do about us, and it has taken decades of painful change and growth for us to even get to the point of being comfortable with some of us living on the land. Only to find out we really had nothing to fear after all. We were still cautious, though, and opted that, since we were able to blend in so well with our legs, that we would just observe the human race for a few years. We gathered as much information as possible over the past couple of decades, Uncle Billy has been quite helpful to us with that, and have only reached a decision in the past couple of years. We wanted to slowly spread the realization that we were real before revealing ourselves, considering it took us quite a while before we convinced you that we weren’t real. And now you and Vandal have made us rush forward with our plans.” Irene gave him a sarcastic clap. “Good job, you’ve got your wish. Mermaids will now be revealed to the rest of the world. But we’re still going to do it on our terms, not yours.”   
By the time Irene finished her speech, Billy and Jack had snapped out of their stupor and helped drag the rest of the sailors into the cells. Jack stopped so he could listen to Irene’s speech while Billy helped Lillibulero get the men in one cell situated. When she finished and was taking a few breaths, they were closing the cell doors.   
“Well I for one am glad your people took the chance on our kind,” said Billy.   
Irene smiled softly. “Of course you would, you wouldn’t have met your wife.”   
Finski stared at Bily. “You’re married to a mermaid?”   
Billy grinned. “It’s why I go searching for the treasure every Saturday, so I can see my family.”   
“Well I for one can’t wait to see the city,” said Robby.   
“And this time no pirates are going to kidnap you and interrupt our visit,” quipped Harry. “Speaking of, what’s the plan for getting into the bridge?”   
“How many people are on the bridge?” asked Billy.   
“Six,” said Lillibulero. “As for the plan itself, I want Jack and Billy to go in first and say that Finski let them out.”   
“What?” exclaimed Finski.   
Lillibulero ignored him. “You two will say that you’ve changed your mind and will work with Vandal.”   
“And if Vandal asks about me?” asked Robby.   
Billy shrugged. “We could say that Finski is working on getting you to his side.”   
Lillibulero nodded. “That could work.”   
“But what will we be actually doing?” asked Harry.   
“You will be waiting with me outside the bridge. We’ll take down anyone who leaves the bridge.” Lillibulero nodded at Jack and Billy. “See if you can’t try to get at least three people to leave the bridge.”   
Billy nodded. “We’ll do our best.”   
“That’s all I ask,” said Lillibulero. “And see if you can at least get them close to the treasure and the gates of Naiale, I have contacted the police to have them meet us there. Once we’ve arrived, we’ll attack.”   
Jack glanced at Finski. “Are you sure this is a good place to talk about our plans?”   
Lillibularo glanced at Finski as well. “Oh don’t worry, Harry has the spare key he was supposed to get.” He smirked. “Vandal sure was starting to go crazy trying to find it.”   
Harry looked at the key before pocketing it. “Ah.”   
“But we should get going, they’re going to get to Devil’s Hat in a few minutes,” said Lillibulero, holding the door open. The group quickly walked out and Lillibulero closed the door behind them. They waited for him to get into the lead, and he led them through the several corridors to the bridge.   
“Oh, what should we tell Vandal should he ask how we got out?” asked Jack.   
Lillibulero shrugged. “One of the guards let you out. Since, you know, Finski doesn't have the key.”   
“True that,” said Billy. They paused in front of a pair of large doors. “Well, here goes nothing.”   
“Good luck,” said Irene.   
Jack scoffed. “Thanks, because we are definitely going to need it. I don't know how good Uncle Billy is at lying, but I know I’m not the greatest.”   
“You are going to have to do your best then,” said Lillibulero. “But you need to get in there, we are almost at Devil’s Hat.”   
Jack huffed. “Alright, here goes.” He straightened his shoulders before he and Billy walked into the bridge. Lillibulero and the teens pressed their ears up against the doors.   
“Well, well, well,” said Vandal, “has Finski brought you to your senses?”   
“He made a very persuasive argument,” said Billy.  
“So where is he?”   
“Still in the brig, working on convincing Robby,” said Billy.   
“Apparently living in the ocean gives you a different perspective on things, or so he says,” said Jack. Robby smiled. He would in fact say that.   
“So, you will help me find the treasure and the gates to the mermaid city?”   
“We can do our best,” said Jack.   
“What do you mean? Mr. Silver has been to the mermaid city every week for the past thirty years.”   
“He means the treasure, lad,” said Billy. “Just because I visit with merfolk every week doesn’t mean I know where the treasure is.”   
“You have a valid point,” said Vandal. “So, where to? We’re almost at Devil’s Hat.”   
“The entrance is on the southeast side of Devil’s Hat,” said Billy. “It’s possible the treasure is on that side too.” Irene nodded, indicating that it definitely was.   
“Very well, southeast side it is.” Vandal barked out some coordinates and his helmsman answered in the affirmative. “However, if I find out that you’re lying to me . . .”   
“You’ll see in a few minutes if that is the case,” said Billy. “But don’t worry, we’re not. I did search for the treasure for some time before coming across Naiale. Jack and I swapped notes. That’s the only place the treasure could be.”   
“Naiale?”   
“It’s the name of the city.”   
“Ah, that makes sense.”   
“We’re coming to our coordinates, sir,” came the helmsman’s voice.   
“Good. Roberts, Stevens, go round up the men, get them ready to dive.”   
“Aye sire.”   
Robby and Harry grinned at each other. Two coming! They quickly backed away from the door and found adequate hiding places. The two crewmen walked out of the bridge. Lillibulero waited until they were a few feet away from the doors before attacking them and rendering them unconscious. The teens helped him drag the two sailors to Vandal’s office and locked them in. Lillibulero pocketed the key before the three dashed back to the bridge. They pressed their ears up against the door.   
“Now, how did Finski convince you again?” The three teens glanced at each other, uh-oh, they didn’t come up with a good argument that would have convinced Uncle Billy or Jack to switch sides. The two of them were going to have to come up with something really good. There was a slight pause.   
Jack sighed. “He promised me that I would get to continue my work at ICS and that no one would be told of my connection to our infamous ancestor.”   
“Oh, he told you about our connection, huh? Well, if it helped to convince you to help me, then that’s fine. And I shall keep that promise.” There was a pause. “But Uncle Billy, you’ve been listening to the siren song for the past thirty years. However did Finski convince you?” The hearts of the teens were beating hard and fast with anxiety, and they thought they were beating so loud that everyone on the bridge could hear.   
“You’ll have to talk to Finski, I promised I wouldn’t tell,” came Billy’s reply. Irene clapped a hand over her mouth and snorted softly. Robby and Harry grinned. Well, that was one way of avoiding that question.   
“Interesting,” said Vandal softly. The teens turned to grin at Lillibulero and realized with a start he was gone. Where did he go? When had he left? Hopefully he would come back in time for him to take out the final four ni the room. tackle whoever else came out the door or even for them to go in and tackle the last four. The next instant, the doors were opened and they went sprawling on the floor. They glanced up. Vandal was surprised to see them, but pleased.   
“Well well well, what have we here? Have you decided to join me, Mr. Hoenig, and brought you friends along with you?” He glanced at Irene. “And one of them is a mermaid, perfect.”   
Harry blinked as he stood up. “Wait, what makes you think she's a mermaid?”   
Vandal scoffed. “You mean you haven't figured it out?” Robby and Irene stood up and shared a confused look with Harry. “Come now, it's pretty obvious.” He pointed at her legs. “There's a soft shimmer to her legs.”  
Irene gasped as she glanced at her legs. Robby and Harry glanced at them as well. They gasped. Vandal was right, her legs were shimmering just a bit! It wasn't noticeable at first, but it was definitely there. “I had never noticed that before!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Obviously,” said Vandal with a scoff. He pulled a gun out and aimed it at them. “Now, come on in.” Robby glared at Vandal before stepping on the bridge, followed by Harry and Irene.


	19. Overboard

“Welcome to the bridge, Mr. Hoenig,” said Vandal as he motioned them to move. The bridge was pretty cramped. Three men were sitting at computer stations, pushing buttons and watching the radar. The far wall was one large window, showcasing the ocean life swimming past them. In the middle of the room was a chair above which hung the periscope. Vandal had them move to where Jack and Billy were standing, behind one of the stations. “You must introduce me to your friends.”   
“I thought you were listening in on my grandfather’s conversation at Kailoa’s,” said Robby. He nodded at Harry. “If you did, you would know who he is.”   
“But it would be proper if you introduced us formally,” said Vandal. He pointed the gun at Irene. “Besides, I only know her as the younger sister of one of the scientists at ICS.” He smiled. “Which makes sense, though, have a mermaid working as a cetacean scientist. I’m sure your sister’s professors must have thought they had a prodigy with how much she knows about sea life.” Irene crossed her arms and glared at Vandal. Vandal turned to Robby. “Come on, introduce us.”   
“But I thought Dr. Finski would have told you about everybody,” said Robby. “You know, as part of his job as a spy for you.”   
“Besides, why are you so insistent on having Robby introduce us?” asked Harry. “I know you had to have heard Dr. Von Hoffer introduce me as well because he introduced Robby right before me.” He pointed at Irene. “And if Finski told you she was the sister of one of the scientists, he should have told you her name too. Isn’t that typical spy protocol, after all?”   
“It would also explain how you already knew that she was a mermaid,” said Robby. “Even before you saw her shimmering legs. You told Dr. Finski the clue to finding the difference between humans and mermaids, and he noticed right away when he saw their legs. He also told you that Harry and I had been hanging out with her a lot, so you knew she would save him.”   
Vandal smiled. “And that’s what I like about you, Mr. Hoenig, you are a very bright young man.” He turned to Harry. “And I apologise for underestimating you, Mr. Smith. I can see that Mr. Hoenig only becomes friends with the intelligent kind.” He turned to Irene. “And if he is friends with you, Miss Marshall, then you will no doubt become as renowned as your sister.”   
Irene scoffed. “Well that’s good to know.”   
“See, you already knew our names. Why the emphasis on having Robby introduce us?” asked Harry.   
“To see which one he cares for the most, but he did show me, in a roundabout way. He seems to care for you both equally, even though it is obvious you are his best friend, Mr. Smith.” Robby paled. “Oh, by the way, speaking of Mr. Smith,” said Vandal as he held out his hand. He aimed the gun at Irene. “I would like my key back, please.”   
Harry reached into his pocket. “You didn’t have to aim the gun at her. I don’t need it anymore,” he mumbled as he dropped the key into Vandal’s hand.   
“How confident of you,” said Vandal as he pocketed the key. “Is there something you know that I don’t?”   
Harry shrugged. “You figured out we were listening by the door. What don’t you know?”   
Vandal tilted his head. “Hmm.” He turned and walked towards the seat in the center of the room. “Matthews, what’s our location?”   
“We’re almost at the south-eastern side of Devil’s Hat, sir,” said Matthew from the center station.   
Vandal turned to the five but looked specifically at Irene. “The gates are hidden there?”   
Irene sighed. “Yes, they are.”   
“How do I know you’re not lying?”   
“Because we wanted everyone to know in a few days,” said Irene, her eyes flashing.   
“Ah yes, this plan of yours to spread such egregious lies about your kind.”   
Irene clenched her teeth and her hands curled into fists. “We ae’re telling the truth! There are just as many bad mermaids as there are bad humans.” She looked pointedly at him when she said ‘bad humans’.   
Vandal tsked. “Hear her men? She’s trying to sing a siren song to us, we must ignore her.”   
“What? Seriously? Sounds like you’re the one going around singing a siren song of your own,” snapped Irene.   
Vandal was taken back by that accusation, but he quickly recovered. He tsked. “You have no idea how the world works.”   
“And you think you know everything,” returned Irene, “yet you refuse to accept the notion that maybe, just maybe, you could be wrong.”   
“Captain! We’re being hailed!”   
Vandal stood up and glanced at the man to his right. “How is that possible? But maybe . . . put them through, Anderson.”   
“Aye sir.” Anderson pressed a button. Some static came through before it cleared up and they could hear a voice quite clearly.   
“Submarine, this is Mike Lam, Chief of the Nai’a Bay police. You are trespassing on government property and have kidnapped several people.”   
“And this is Iolana, Queen of Naiale. I demand my husband’s safe return.”   
Vandal and his men slowly turned towards Billy, their mouths dropping in shock. Billy tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t help it. He began to grin. “I love that woman.”   
“D-does that mean you’re the king of Naiale?” stammered Anderson.   
“I’m not a merman, so unfortunately, no. But I am one of her Majesty’s top advisors.” His grin broadened and he wriggled his eyebrows. “And her closest one.”   
“I would have thought a queen would have wanted heirs,” said Vandal.   
“And I gave them to her.”   
“What?” they all exclaimed.   
“How can you have kids with a mermaid?” asked Anderson.   
“Oh, it’s quite simple, really. You see . . .”   
Irene gasped. “Uncle Billy!”   
Harry cleared his throat. “Um, aren’t you going to reply to them?”   
Vandal turned to the communications station. “Open a channel, Anderson.”   
“Aye sir.”   
Vandal stepped towards the console. “This is Captain Julian Vandal of the Bearded Parrot . . .” The five blinked in shock. They glanced at each other, and began snorting. Vandal turned and glared at them. They clamped their hands over their mouths and calmed down their giggles, but they were still grinning. Vandal turned back to the console. “I do have your husband, Mrs. Silver. I will escort him personally to your city. All I want is the treasure, the jewels from the Hawaiian Heist.”   
“And your other prisoners?” asked Mike Lam.   
“Will be released upon my safe arrival, with the treasure, to my ship. And that we are promised safe passage back out to sea.” Vandal glanced at his prisoners, and smirked. That sobered them up real quick.  
“Will you give me a moment to discuss this with my council?” asked Iolana.   
“Of course, Mrs. Silver.”   
“Thank you.”   
“Well well, this is an interesting turn of events,” said Vandal as he returned to his seat. He looked at Billy. “I never would have thought you had married the queen and had half-human babies.”   
“There’s obviously a lot of things you don’t think about,” said Billy softly “nor even consider. Really makes you wonder if you really are as smart as you claim you are.”   
Vandal's eyes flashed, his nostrils flared, and his jaw clenched. “I have traveled the world, Mr. Silver, I have learned many things.”   
“Having a lot of knowledge is not a sure sign of intelligence, Mr. Vandal,” said Billy icily.   
“You really have been listening to the siren song for far too long,” whispered Vandal. Robby, Harry, Irene and Jack glanced at each while Billy and Vandal locked eyes in a staring contest. A contest that was interrupted by an explosion that shook the sub. “Hookins, what was that?”   
“Something blew up in the engine room, sir!” said Hookins. Vandal shot Harry and Irene a seething glare.  
Harry threw up his hands. “We didn’t do anything besides take the key and bust these three out of the brig. Honest!” He lowered his hands. “But I do find it weird that you haven’t checked on the rest of your crew this entire time.”   
Vandal blinked before his eyes widened in realization. “Someone else came on board with you.” He quickly stood up. “Matthews, bring the submarine to a stop.”   
“Aye sir!” The submarine came to a stop.   
“Matthews, Hookins, you’re with me. Anderson, have your gun aimed at them until we’ve returned. Should Mrs. Silver contact us before we return, have her wait for our return. We shouldn’t be long.”   
“Aye sir!” said Anderson, saluting his Captain. He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the five. Another explosion rocked the sub.   
“I will not have someone blow up my ship!” shouted Vandal as he stomped out the door. Matthews and Hookins quickly followed. Several minutes of silence followed in the wake of their departure.   
“The Captain will have your friend here in a few minutes,” said Anderson.   
Harry glanced at Robby. “Should we have mentioned Mr. Lillibulero is a policeman, particularly working for the International Bureau of Police?”   
Robby shrugged. “I don’t think it would have made much of a difference. It would still be three of them against one of him.”   
Anderson slowly smiled. “That’s absolutely right. They should be here soon.” He took a quick look at his console. “I guess it’s taking her Majesty and her council longer than we thought to come to an agreement.” He turned back to them. “I don’t mind, I kinda hope they don’t contact us until the Captain gets back.”   
Harry smirked. “Uh, yeah, but, we didn’t mention, this guy is the best at what he does. He’s the one who took out the rest of your crew.”   
Anderson’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?”   
“But we only saw him beating up two guys at a time?” said Irene.   
Anderson smiled. “Oh, then since the Captain has Hookins and Matthew, they’ll be fine.”   
“Irene, that was the only demonstration you had,” began Harry. He was interrupted by a loud banging at the door.   
Anderson partially rose. “Captain, that you?”   
“Yes, open the door! But don’t take your eye off the prisoners!”   
“Aye sir!” Anderson walked towards the door quickly and unlocked it, keeping his gun trained at the prisoners. He turned and faced them while the door opened. “These guys told me you were looking for a policeman, particularly one who works for the International Bureau of Police. Did he give you much trouble capturing.”   
“Oh yes, a lot of trouble,” came the answer. “As a matter of fact . . .” An arm came down on Anderson’s arm, knocking the gun out of his hands. Lillublero stepped onto the bridge and spoke in his own voice. “They didn’t capture me at all.”   
Anderson gaped at him. “You’re, you’re . . .”   
“Lillibulero of the IBP, and I’m rescuing your prisoners,” said Lillibulero.   
“You’re a dwarf!” Lillibulero groaned and rolled his eyes.   
Harry turned to Irene. “Told you.”   
Irene swatted his arm. “Shut up.”   
Lillibulero picked up the gun. “Open the channel to the ship.”   
“O-Ok,” said Anderson as he went to the console. “Bearded Parrot calling police ship. Police ship, your Majesty, are you there?”   
“We’re here, Bearded Parrot. We thought we saw an explosion. Is everything alright?” asked Lam.   
“All pirates are neutralized, Chief Lam,” said Lillibulero, “and the prisoners are alright. I’ll send them out if you want to send your men and round up this gang.”   
“Sounds excellent, Mr. Lillibulero, great job.”   
“Well, thank you. It is what I do.”   
“What about you, Mr. Lillibulero?” asked Iolana. “Will you not be escorting the prisoners out of the boat?”   
“No, I shall stay here and make sure no one escapes.”   
“Very well. Over and out.”   
Lillibulero turned to the five. “Well, let’s get you out of here.” He turned to Anderson. “You’re coming with us.”   
“Fine,” mumbled Anderson as he rose from his chair. Lillibulero got him to lead them to where the diving suits were and had him help the guys get suited up. Irene helped as well, making sure he didn’t leave any spaces or damaged any equipment. In a few minutes, they were ready to go. Irene turned into a mermaid. Even though Anderson knew she was a mermaid, the transformation mystified him. She led the group out of the submarine. They passed several officers, both humans in diving equipment and mermaids, on their way to the surface.   
“Billy!” A stately woman dressed in a regal dress of yellow and gold hues rushed towards them with open arms.   
“Iola!” exclaimed Billy as she rushed into his arms. The two hugged tightly.   
“Robby! Harry!”   
“Mom! Dad!” All the families were reunited, Maggie was there for Jack. They shared a passionate kiss.   
“Are you alright, son?” asked James.   
“Mr. Lillibulero was there, Dad, of course I am,” said Robby with a smile.   
“Thank God you’re both alright,” said Miriam as she hugged each boy tightly and kissed their cheeks.   
“Me too, Mrs. Hoenig,” said Harry with a huff.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Hoenig?” The family looked at the speaker, it was Queen Iolana.   
They bowed. “Your majesty.”   
“We must make a report to the council about this whole incident. Would you like to be the first people in thirty years to see Naiale?”   
Robby and Harry gasped, eyes wide and smiling despite their open mouths. They turned to Miriam and James with pleading eyes. James chuckled nervously. “Um, well, I, uh, guess so. I mean, we just found out you exist and all . . .”   
“And you are a scientist with lots of questions. We will answer them,” said Iolana with a knowing smile.   
“Uh, Ok, I guess.”   
“Yes!” cheered Harry and Robby. They quickly put back on their helmets and joined the Marshalls, Jack, and Billy on the pier. They donned their helmets and went in. Queen Iolana went to a tiny piece of coral and twisted it, the base of Devil’s Hat opening to reveal a large pair of gates that also opened. Harry and Robby glanced at each other, grinned, and followed the merfolk and their royal family in. They gasped when they entered. It looked like an enormous coral reef with houses, apartments, and shops built within the coral structures.   
Queen Iolana turned to face them and smiled, opening her arms wide. “Welcome to Naiale!”


	20. Under the Sea

The next few weeks went by as if in a blur. Everyone had to give their testimonies and eventually, piece by piece, everyone in Nai’a Bay, and later, the world, came to understand what Vandal’s plans were. The world quickly sided with the mermaids and as soon as other mermaid cities saw how well received the inhabitants of Naiale were, they too began opening up their gates.   
The Hawaiian Heist was given to Jack Storm, who promptly returned the contents to their rightful owners. He and Maggie also became engaged with Dr. Cho’s approval.   
But the most fabulous event was to take place, one that no one wanted to miss. In late June, amid a glorious celebration and a press conference, the gates of Atlantis were opened to the human world. The boys watched the whole thing on the TV in the Marshall living room. Robby’s parents and his grandfather were also there, along with everyone from ICS and Lillibulero. Ianthe was sitting in her wheelchair, moving her tail freely. They were having a grand party to celebrate the opening. Robby and Harry were munching away on a traditional Hawaiian meal with a mermaid twist and a side of chips while watching the opening reveal the wonders of Atlantis. Everyone gasped in wonder as the camera followed the king of Atlantis on a tour.  
Irene sat on the sofa next to Harry. “So, what do you guys think?”   
“I'm still wrapping my head around how you’ve managed to advance in technology,” said Harry as the Atlantean king showed the camera how the electricity went from the generator to the rest of the city. Harry and Robby had already gotten all the information in their tour of Naiale, but it was still fascinating. The merfolk had observed the electric eel very closely once they realized what power electricity had. They built generators that could pull electricity from the ocean like the eel and that could redistribute it without electrifying anyone after a certain amount of time. They even took the skin off dead eels and used that to help the electricity move from the generator to the consumer. They even used other parts of the eel in the making of their electronics.   
“You know, I still can't believe that some of the tech that you have which is the same as ours was developed independently,” said Robby as the king showcased shellphones, clamtops, and molluskboards. “I mean, I can understand it happening, it’s even happened before in our own history. The Mayans and the Egyptians always come to mind, but to see this, man, it’s still amazing.” A chip went into his mouth.   
“And there’s still a lot for you to learn,” said Nereus.   
“Oh I can believe it,” said Harry. He grinned. “And I can’t wait.”   
Nereus chuckled. “Good to hear. And you shall be hearing loads of it. Even at your school. A few of our professors are going to be teaching mermaid history, art and music at Cedar Ridge and others will be teaching sciences of the ocean at Sanford.”   
“Awesome!” chorused the boys.   
“And you’re one of them, right Dad?” said Irene before taking a sip of pineapple juice.   
Nereus chuckled. “Yup.”   
“Oh double cool!” said Harry. He shot a grin at Irene. She just rolled her eyes.   
“Sh, be quiet!” said James, his eyes glued to the screen. Robby and Harry grinned at each other. The great sceptic of the group was soaking in all the new information like a sponge, and it was a blast to watch it light up his face like a kid opening presents at Christmas.   
The king led the camera through different areas of Atlantis. He showed how the different types of coral represented what kind of building it was. Elkhorn, Black, Staghorn coral and similar coral were apartments and office buildings while others like Acropora Nasuta and Acropora cytherea were for houses, malls, and theaters. The boys, after exploring Naiale with Irene, could pinpoint what buildings the different coral shapes were used for. They began whispering guesses and fistbumping each other when they got it right.   
After a three-hour tour, the special was over and people around the world were chiming in with their reactions at seeing the wonder and beauty that was Atlantis. Then came the reports of the next group of humans to visit Atlantis, namely the archaeologists, sociologists, and other scientists selected to go and learn more about the mermaid world. But they all knew it officially ended when Jacob began to start singing the theme song from Gilligan’s Island. The others groaned and quickly left the living room.   
Robby, Harry, and Irene went outside and to talk about their plans for the rest of the summer and for Sanford.   
“Are there any major events coming up?” asked Robby.   
Irene shrugged. “Just the Independence day parade and fireworks. We might start a new tradition and watch it from Devil’s Hat.”   
“That would be fun. Can we go with you?” asked Harry.   
Irene shrugged. “Sure, I guess. There will be luaus all over the island, if you’d rather go for a more traditional Hawaiian celebration.”   
“I, uh, I’d rather spend it with you.”   
“Oh, oh, uh, Ok,” said Irene, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced at Robby. “Um, would you like to come along as well.”   
Robby shrugged. “Sure why not.”   
Irene smiled. “Great!”   
Harry gave a forced smile. “Yeah, it’ll be perfect.”   
“So, um, I guess you’re going to take one of my dad’s classes, huh?”   
Harry turned to her with a more genuine smile. “Yeah, sure! I want to be an oceanographer or a park ranger, who better to learn about the oceans than from your dad and other merfold professors?”   
“I will agree with him on that,” said Robby. “Learning what you have observed of your own environments will no doubt open a ton of possibilities when we work together.”   
Harry bobbed his head. “Oh, no kidding. We might be able to come up with a really good diving suit that doesn’t involve all that equipment. I mean, heck, it could even work for astronauts!”   
“Oh I bet they’ll be happy about that,” said Robby, “especially now that we’re doing so much travelling between the colonies on Venus and Mars. They definitely could use a better suit that allows more flexibility.”   
Irene smiled. “Yes, that would be a fantastic breakthrough! But until then, we’ll just have to make do with what we’ve got.” She chuckled nervously. “Though, I will admit, I can’t wait to go to Sanford for that reason, to meet real aliens. Even if they are just humans who live on different planets.” She paused. “Do you think we’ll ever meet real aliens? You know, the non-human kind?”   
Robby shrugged. “Anything’s possible now, we’ve met mermaids and have seen Atlantis. Who knows what else is out there. Besides the wizards, dwarves, fairies, and other little folks you guys have come into contact with.”   
Irene chuckled softly. “Yeah, and who knows, maybe vampires, werewolves, and other such creatures are real too. Better have your stakes and silver bullets ready.”   
“Darn, I left mine at home,” quipped Harry. Robby and Irene laughed.   
“Don’t worry, I’m sure you won’t need them here. But you’d better come prepared for Sanford, just in case.”   
“Yeah. Oh, and we’d better bring our ghost-busting gear too. You never know when you’ll need that,” said Robby. Harry and Irene laughed.   
James walked out onto the porch. “Harry, Robby, it’s time to go.”  
“Coming!” chorused the boys. They quickly told Irene bye and left with Miriam, James, and Lillibulero.   
For the entire trip to the bungalow, they could talk of nothing else but the wondrous tech and scientific knowledge the mermaids had. Harry touched upon the history and culture briefly while Lillibulero touched on their law and justice system before James steered the conversation back to the scientific possibilities. He almost didn’t stop talking until he went to sleep, but Miriam convinced him to calm his brain long enough so that sleep could come.   
The days leading up to the Independence Day celebrations were filled with lazy summer fun, surfing and sunbathing. Lillibulero left and went back to watching on the station. Irene took the boys around the island and showed them some of the best places to see, though they always ended back up at ICS, playing with the dolphins. Poipu had healed fully, and was ecstatic at seeing Jack back at work, safe and sound. He also showed that he had grown quite fond of Robby. He jumped out of the water whenever Robby walked to the edge of the platform, whistling and chirping rapidly. Kalea would join in quickly. Robby laughed and would go in, only to be met by both dolphins trying to rub him at the same time. Kalea, though, was always the first one to give him a ride out to the reef, where the whole adventure had started.   
Robby looked out at Devil’s Hat, now brimming with a ton of activity. Mermaids and divers were going in and out of the underwater city constantly, and construction had begun on hotels, apartments, and a shopping center. Docks and boardwalks were going up as well. The lighthouse would remain, but it was getting a fancy update and was being turned into one of the new hotels.   
“It’s only been one month, Kalea,” said Robby. “So much has happened.” Kalea whistled. Robby chuckled. “Oh yes, change is exciting. It can be scary too, especially when you don’t know what’s going to happen once it’s all over.” He turned glanced back at the platform. He could barely make them out, but he knew that Harry and Irene were sitting at the edge, chatting away and swinging their feet in the water. “But some change is predictable, like the seasons, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Kalea whistled. Robby chuckled and petted the dolphin. “Yeah, listen to me, getting all deep there. So, what do you say, shall we head back?” Kalea nodded and the two went back to the platform.   
Finally Independence day arrived, and the streets were crowded with both humans and mermaids in celebration. As Irene mentioned, they had a parade. This year, more floats were added to incorporate mermaids and mermadic elements. Once the parade was over, people went to their homes with friends and family for a picnic before heading to several key locations around Nai’a Bay to wait for the fireworks. The entire ICS team went with the Marshalls to Devil’s Hat, along with several other mermaid families.   
“I can’t wait for that to be all over with,” said Irene as she pointed at the construction sites. No one was working because of the holiday. “I can’t wait to see it finished.”   
“It will look lovely,” said Robby.   
“Come on, the fireworks are about to start,” said Irene as she began to walk along the beach. “And I know a good spot.”   
“Great!” said Harry. The boys followed her around the island as stars began to pop out in the darkening sky. She came to a stop and motioned them to sit. “Hey, this is a pretty good spot,” said Harry as he sat down.   
“See?” said Irene with a smile. “It’s one of my favorite spots too.” She glanced between the boys. “You two are the first people to actually ever sit here.”   
“Wow,” said both boys softly.   
“Really?” asked harry.   
“You didn’t have any friends growing up?” asked Robby.  
Irene shook her head. “How could I? I couldn’t invite anyone over because of Ianthe. Plus, I, I just didn’t really feel like they were actual friends, just mere acquaintances, only school mates. I could never talk to anyone about my mermadic life, after all. But thanks to you two, now I can.” She smiled at them both.   
Robby smiled back. “Having friends is a wonderful thing.” he glanced at Harry. “And having siblings too.”   
“I still disagree with you on that,” said Harry.   
Irene laughed. “Whatever the case may be, right now, I feel like the luckiest girl ever.”   
Robby smiled. “I know the feeling.”   
Harry cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, um, about that. Um, Irene? Could we, I mean, you and me, m-maybe we could go out together sometime?”   
Irene blinked. “Say what?”   
“I-I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I was just asking. I mean, if you, if you like Robby more than me, then . . .” Irene interrupted him with a kiss.   
“Yes, Harriman Smith, I’ll go out with you.”   
“Oh thank God.” Harry went in for another kiss, right as the fireworks went off. The two glanced at it for a brief second before going back to their kiss.   
Robby chuckled, that was perfect timing. He leaned back and watched the different colors zoom and flash in the night sky, competing with the twinkling stars. He began to wonder, would he ever find a girl to love? And soon? He let out a soft breath. He was only eighteen after all. And if anything, it could end up like with his parents and they would meet in college. Well, just one more month to go until then. But at that moment, Robby wanted to dream of a girl that he would cherish for the rest of their lives. Then he began to wonder, what other secrets were out there? As he was to soon find out, they would reveal themselves in their own time. For now, he had the rest of his summer to enjoy.


End file.
